Kejujuran
by Sun-T
Summary: Setelah perasaan mereka terjalin, apakah semua akan berjalan dengan mulus begitu saja? -Drarry. RR plis-
1. Kejujuran

KEJUJURAN

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

"Minggir kau, Potter," hardik Draco Malfoy.

"Kau tak bisa berjalan lebih ke pinggir sedikit atau memang kau sedang ingin ribut denganku, Malfoy," jawab Harry dingin.

Draco melipat tangannya di depan dada dan wajahnya terangkat angkuh, "itu urusanku, jadi minggirlah sedikit karena aku tak ingin bersentuhan denganmu."

"Kata-katamu menjijikkan sekali Mr. Congkak," balas Harry dan melangkah keluar dari kelas. Dia tak melihat kilat aneh di mata Draco.

Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy adalah musuh sejak pertama mereka bertemu, entah siapa yang memulai sehingga hubungan mereka menjadi seperti itu. Harry memandang Draco sebagai anak bangsawan yang angkuh dan Draco memandang Harry sebagai si pencari perhatian karena dia bisa dengan mudah disukai orang, dan lagi alasan asrama yang dari turun temurun selalu tidak pernah akur, Harry di Gryffindor sedangkan Draco di Slytherin, mereka berdua di kelas 6. Padahal orang tua mereka berteman baik. Pekerjaan James Potter di kementrian sebagai Auror membuatnya sering bertemu dengan Lucius Malfoy yang juga sebagai salah satu pejabat di kementrian sihir. Hal itu membuat hubungan mereka lumayan baik terutama para ibu-ibu yang sering bertemu. Begitu juga dengan adik-adik mereka yang berteman akrab, Annabell Potter dan Andros Malfoy. Anehnya posisi asrama adik-adik mereka terbalik. Annabell, gadis berambut merah dan bermata coklat dengan wajahnya yang cantik seperti ibunya, Lily Evans-Potter, yang tegas dan pandai berada di Slytherin sedangkan Andros yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang bersinar ramah juga seperti ibunya, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, berada di Gryffindor, mereka berdua sekarang berada di kelas 4. Hal yang langka mengingat keturunan Malfoy yang selalu berada di Slytherin dan keturunan Potter yang selalu berada di Gryffindor.

"Harry…" seru suara di belakangnya, tampak Ron dan Hermione -dua sahabat dekatnya sejak tahun pertama yang kini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih- itu berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

"Hai…" sapa Harry.

"Kau bertengkar lagi ya dengan Draco? Aku melihatmu tadi di depan kelas," tanya Ron.

"Dia yang selalu menyulut pertengkaran denganku," jawab Harry malas dan mereka melanjutkan berjalan ke Aula besar untuk makan malam.

"Harry…" panggil sebuah suara dari arah meja Slytherin saat dia memasuki aula itu dan melihat adiknya melambai kearahnya.

Ron dan Hermione terus menuju ke meja Gryffindor sedangkan Harry menghampiri adiknya yang duduk di depan…Draco. "Ya Bell, ada apa?" tanya Harry dan dia melirik sekilas kearah Draco yang ternyata juga sedang memandangnya. Saat itu Harry merasa ada yang mengetuk lembut jantungnya dan membuatnya bergetar halus, lalu dia kembali memandang adiknya.

"Aku merindukanmu, dua hari kita tidak ngobrol," kata Annabell manja.

Harry tertawa dan mengacak rambut adiknya, "besok setelah makan siang aku tunggu di danau ya?" kata Harry.

Annabell mengangguk setuju dan tersenyum saat kakaknya menepuk pipinya lembut dengan penuh sayang sebelum meninggalkan mejanya. Teman-teman perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya terkikik geli dan bilang kalau mereka iri pada Annabell yang memiliki kakak seperti Harry.

Entah kenapa obrolan gadis-gadis di depannya itu membuat nafsu makan Draco menghilang, Annabell yang menyadari itu tersenyum penuh arti.

.

Di ruang rekreasi murid-murid Gryffindor berkumpul dan melakukan aktifitas masing-masing secara berkelompok. Harry, Ron dan Hermione yang lebih di kenal dengan sebutan Trio Gryffindor itu memilih duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan yang agak menjauh dari kumpulan anak lainnya. Mereka berbincang santai setelah mengerjakan essay dengan di bantu Hermione, tiba-tiba seseorang memotong obrolan mereka.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalau duduk disini bersama kalian?" tanya suara itu.

Mereka mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat si pemilik suara, "Andy, duduklah," kata Harry pada Andros, adik Draco.

"Mmmh…sebenarnya aku ada kesulitan di essay DADA, kau bisa membantuku, Harry?" pinta Andros.

Harry tertawa dan menerima perkamen yang disodorkan juniornya itu, "aku tak seberapa pandai tapi akan ku bantu sebisaku. Hei, 'Mione, bantu kami," katanya pada sahabat perempuannya yang memiliki otak cerdas itu. Dan akhirnya mereka semua membantu Andros menyelesaikan essay nya.

"Terima kasih," kata pemuda itu tanpa beranjak dari duduknya disebelah Harry.

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa memiliki sifat yang sangat terbalik dari kakakmu itu?" tanya Harry mendengus.

Andros tertawa kecil, "Draco itu mirip sekali dengan Dad, jarang bicara dan terkesan dingin. Aku saja jarang ngobrol kalau sedang liburan. Dia lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar dan sangat benci keramaian," jawabnya.

"Iya sih aku tahu, tapi yang aku heran kenapa dia selalu ingin mencari gara-gara denganku ya?" tanya Hary bingung.

Andros melirik pada Hermione dan tersenyum simpul.

.

Di kamar asramanya Draco tak bisa tidur, dia memikirkan Harry yang entah sejak kapan selalu mengganggu malam-malamnya. Pertengkaran mereka selama 6 tahun ini seperti sebuah topeng bagi Draco untuk menutupi perasaannya. Dia tak ingin siapapun tahu tentang apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Sejak pertama kali kedua orang tuanya memperkenalkannya dengan Harry dia langsung suka pada pemuda itu. Draco suka dengan aura hangat yang ditebarkan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, Draco suka melihat mata hijaunya yang bersinar bagai emerald, tapi sikapnya yang memang tak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan menciptakan jurang diantara mereka. Dan melihat begitu banyak orang yang mengelilingi pemuda itu membuat Draco kesal dan menjadi sebal dengan keberadaan mereka, dia ingin Harry hanya melihatnya. Oleh karena itulah dia bersikap menyebalkan pada Harry, sikap yang hanya dikenal Harry dari seorang Draco, hanya agar Harry selalu mengingatnya.

.

Harry berlari-lari di koridor menuju aula besar untuk sarapan, dia terlambat bangun dan sebalnya Ron justru membiarkannya tidur. Tadi malam dia begitu asik berbincang dengan Andros sampai lupa waktu. Harry terus berlari sambil membetulkan dasinya yang belum tertata rapi, sampai di tangga terbawah dia menyenggol bahu seseorang dan terhuyung, tapi dia merasakan cekalan di lengannya sebelum dia terjatuh, "maaf," katanya.

"Pernah tidak sih kau menggunakan matamu dengan baik, Potter?" kata suara orang yang di tabraknya itu ketus.

Harry terkejut melihat siapa yang di tabraknya tadi, "Malfoy…" katanya pelan, tangan pemuda itu terasa panas di lengannya dan mengirimkan getaran halus di dadanya.

Mata hijau itu membuat Draco terpaku dan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya, ingin rasanya dia memeluk tubuh didepannya itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya harry membuyarkan lamunannya.

Perlahan Draco melepaskan lengan Harry dan berjalan masuk ke aula besar tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun.

Harry masih termenung di tempatnya berdiri, dia masih menikmati getaran halus yang dikirimkan tangan Draco di lengannya tadi, rasa panas masih terasa disana, dan mata abu-abu itu…, _'kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?'_ pikir Harry.

.

Siang itu Trio Gryffindor dan Andros menikmati semilir angin di tepi danau, mereka bersantai setelah kelas di hari jum'at itu berakhir.

"Harry…" teriak Annabell dari kejauhan dan langsung duduk di samping Harry dan menyapa semuanya.

"Bagaimana kelasmu?" tanya Harry.

"Sudah selesai," jawabnya.

"Ah Bell, ini bukumu, terima kasih," kata Andros mengulurkan sebuah buku pada Annabell.

Gadis cantik itu tersenyum manis pada Andros dan membuat kedua pipinya tampak merah.

Trio Gryffindor itu saling melempar pandang seakan penuh tanda tanya, sedangkan Hermione hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Ah… Daddy mengirimi kita surat," kata Bell pada Harry.

Harry mengerutkan keningnya heran, karena tak biasanya ayahnya yang mengirim surat, dan bukan ibunya. Dia mengambil secarik perkamen yang di ulurkan adiknya itu, membaca isinya dan setengah terkejut.

"Apa kata ayahmu, Harry?" tanya Ron penasaran.

Harry mengembalikan surat itu pada adiknya, "Liburan nanti Dad dan uncle Lucius akan bertugas ke luar negeri dan akan mengajak Mum serta Aunt Cissy, jadi dia meminta aku dan Bell tinggal di Malfoy Manor atas permintaan uncle Lucius.

"Benarkah…" teriak Andros, aku senang mendengar ini setidaknya aku tidak berdua saja dengan kakakku yang dingin itu, "ouch…" teriaknya lagi saat merasakan pukulan di kepalanya.

"Adik macam apa kau ini?" tanya Draco yang sudah ada disana bersama dua sahabatnya, Theo dan Blaise. "Ini surat dari Dad, isinya sama," kata Draco singkat. Sebenarnya Draco ingin segera pergi dari situ tapi Blaise dan Theo sudah terlanjur duduk dan berbincang dengan Ron dan Hermione, mereka memang cukup akrab, tidak seperti dia dan Harry. Draco lalu duduk bersandar di batang pohon di samping Harry agak ke belakang.

Semua yang melihat pemandangan itu berusaha keras menahan tawa, mereka tidak ingin mengacaukan suasana damai ini dengan pertengkaran 'bos-bos' mereka. Dan lagi ini adalah sesuatu yang langka dimana Draco dan Harry bisa berdekatan tanpa mengeluarkan tongkat sihir mereka.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Bell pada kakaknya.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "memangnya Dad dan uncle Lucius bisa dibantah?"

Annabell tertawa senang begitu juga dengan Andros.

Harry tak melihat kalau di belakang bahunya Draco pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Harry.

"Hei, kau tahu, Harry? Adikmu ini jadi incaran para pemuda Slytherin," goda Theo.

"Bohong…," bantah Annabell cemberut.

Harry tertawa, "tidak heran, karena dia memang cantik," pujinya sambil memandang adiknya yang tersipu malu itu.

"Dia mirip kau, selalu jadi pusat perhatian," kata Theo lagi.

"Itu bukan mauku, Theo. Salahkan keberuntunganku," canda Harry.

Semua tertawa dan Theo meninju bahu Harry yang membuatnya setengah tersungkur ke belakang. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyentuh tangan Draco yang sedang memainkan rumput yang dia duduki. Jubah besar mereka menjadikan hal itu tak terlihat. Harry ingin menarik tangannya tapi dirasakannya Draco malah menggenggamnya erat. Jantung Harry seakan melompat tinggi, detaknya tidak beraturan. Harry membiarkan saja, menikmati getaran yang selalu terjadi saat mereka bersentuhan.

Draco meremas jemari itu, membelainya lembut dan menikmati kehangatannya. Dadanya bergemuruh senang karena Harry tak menepiskannya. Tangan mereka berdua bertaut dalam besarnya jubah, memberikan kedamaian yang langka yang tak pernah mereka dapatkan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam sekarang, anginnya mulai terasa dingin," ajak Hermione. Dan semua setuju.

Dengan enggan Draco melonggarkan genggamannya dan menyentuh ujung jari itu lembut sebelum benar-benar melepaskannya. Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan mendahului yang lain tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Harry.

Entah kenapa saat itu Harry merasakan sedikit kecewa dan perih di dadanya, padahal dia sangat ingin Draco melihat ke arahnya dan ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Draco setelah 'tadi'.

.

Bingung dengan kejadian tadi siang akhirnya malam ini Harry memutuskan untuk berada di perpustakaan, dia ingin membaca buku apa saja asal bisa melupakan kebingungannya akan sikap Draco tadi. Sedang sibuk memilih-milih buku tiba-tiba pandangannya terpaku ke sudut ruangan di ujung rak buku paling belakang, dia melihat Draco dan seorang gadis sedang berciuman, lengan Draco memeluk pinggang gadis itu begitu erat. Jantung Harry seakan berhenti dan merasakan ada yang terkoyak di dadanya. Kakinya terasa lemas dan buku yang di pegangnya terjatuh, matanya tak lepas dari adegan itu.

Mendengar ada suara Draco langsung mendorong gadis itu menjauh dan dia melihat Harry berdiri disana dengan wajahnya yang berubah pucat dan matanya yang memandang kosong.

Gadis itu terkejut dan langsung berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan, Harry tidak mengenal gadis itu, mungkin dari asrama lain, dan dia melihat ada bekas air mata di pipinya.

"Melihat sesuatu yang menarik, Potter?" tanya Draco dingin. Padahal saat itu dia ingin mendekap Harry dan menjelaskan semua, tapi sekali lagi sikap dasarnya mengalahkan otaknya.

Pandangan Harry kembali fokus dan menatap tajam pada Draco, "ku pikir kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan si Parkinson itu, Malfoy?" sindir Harry. Gosip kalau Draco Malfoy berkencan dengan Pansy Parkinson dari Slytherin sudah menyebar luas. Bahkan gadis yang memiliki sifat buruk itu selalu mengumbar kemesraannya dengan Draco di depan umum. Pansy selalu menyakiti gadis yang berusaha mendekati pangeran Slytherin itu. Bahkan Harry pernah hampir mengutuk gadis itu karena dia nyaris mencelakai Annabell yang berbincang dengan Draco.

Draco bersandar malas pada dinding di belakangnya, "bisakah sekali-sekali kau tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain, Potter?" kata Draco mencibir.

Harry mendengus, "kau sama memuakkannya dengan kekasihmu itu, Malfoy. Mungkin kesamaan sifat kalian itu yang membuat kalian berjodoh," kata Harry menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Harry terkejut karena tiba-tiba Draco mendorongnya keras menabrak rak buku di belakangnya yang membuat buku-buku berjatuhan.

Tangannya mencengkeram depan jubah Harry dan menatap marah padanya, "diam kau, apa yang kau tahu tentang kami?" desis Draco.

Harry balas menatap mata abu-abu itu tajam, "aku tahu, Malfoy. Kau dan Parkinson sama-sama parahnya, berhubungan hanya untuk gengsi dan kesenangan," balasnya dingin.

Tanpa sadar Draco memukul telak wajah Harry, membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang, sudut bibirnya berdarah.

Harry yang terkejut langsung berdiri dan balas menyerang Draco, mereka bertengkar layaknya muggle, tanpa tongkat sihir. Harry mendorong tubuh pemuda pirang itu ke dinding dan siap melemparkan pukulan yang sama kalau saja Madam Pince dan Profesor Snape yang kebetulan ada di perpustakaan tidak datang dan melerai mereka.

"Segera ke ruanganku Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," perintah Snape.

Dan kedua pemuda itu mengikuti guru ramuan mereka yang terkenal dingin dan galak itu.

.

"Jelaskan!" kata Snape setelah mereka tiba di ruang pribadinya di bawah tanah. Dia bersandar dan menatap tajam pada kedua pemuda yang duduk tertunduk di depannya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sir," jawab Harry singkat.

Snape menautkan jari-jarinya di depan dadanya, "jadi ini hanya pertengkaran iseng saja, begitu maksudmu, Harry? Draco?" tanyanya sedikit melunak. Dia dan kedua orang tua pemuda itu bersahabat baik, terutama dengan Lily Evans, ibu Harry. Sejak sekolah dulu Severus Snape jatuh cinta pada Lily, tapi dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa disaat Lily lebih memilih bersama James Potter dari pada dengannya. Dia tetap menganggap Lily sebagai sahabat terbaiknya walau hubungannya dengan James tak bisa di bilang akrab, tapi kedua pria itu saling menghormati satu sama lain. Bahkan Lily menunjuk Severus sebagai ayah baptis anak perempuannya, Annabell. Sedangkan ayah baptis untuk Harry adalah sahabat baik James, Sirius Black. Sedangkan dengan Lucius, mereka memang sudah berteman sejak dulu. Dia sudah menganggap keempat anak mereka sebagai anak-anaknya sendiri tapi tetap saja dia heran kenapa dua anak sulung ini saling bermusuhan.

Draco menoleh kearah Harry berusaha menjelaskan hal ini pada Severus tapi dia tercekat melihat bekas pukulannya di wajah Harry tadi sudah menjadi memar yang berwarna biru, sudut bibirnya yang terluka membengkak dan merah. Dada Draco langsung dipenuhi penyesalan, tadi dia begitu emosi mendengar kata-kata Harry. Karena selama ini hanya dia saja yang tahu bagaimana sakitnya memendam perasaan pada pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu, bagaimana sakitnya hanya bisa melihat orang yang dicintai dari kejauhan.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu, Severus yang mungkin sudah tahu siapa yang datang langsung memberi ijin masuk.

"Daddy Sev, maaf aku mengganggu," kata Annabell pada ayah baptisnya itu di depan pintu.

Severus tersenyum pada Gadis yang merupakan duplikat Lily itu, "masuklah, Bell."

Annabell masuk dan tercekat melihat luka di wajah Harry, "kalian benar-benar berkelahi?" tanyanya tak percaya. Annabell langsung berlari ke ruangan ayah baptisnya saat mendengar berita kalau kakaknya dan Draco berkelahi di perpustakaan dan di bawa ke ruangan Professor Snape.

Draco dan Harry saling melempar pandang lalu mengangkat bahu.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Setiap kali bertemu selalu bertengkar," teriak Bell jengkel. "Kau juga, Draco, tak perlu kan kau sampai memukul Harry!"

"Kakakmu duluan yang mencari masalah," jawab Draco ketus.

Harry memandang tajam pada Draco dan bersiap membalas, tapi kata-katanya terpotong oleh omelan adiknya lagi, "cukup, aku akan adukan ini pada Dad dan uncle Lucius. Aku bosan melihat pertengkaran kalian," ancam Bell sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar pengadu," gerutu Harry pada adiknya.

"Terserah!" bentak gadis berambut merah itu.

Severus tak bisa menahan senyumnya, Annabell benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Lily. Hanya Lily lah yang bisa mengatasi kenakalan James dan gank Maraudersnya yang berisi empat pemuda biang keusilan di Hogwarts. "Kembalilah kalian ke asrama, dan aku harap aku tak mendengar atau melihat lagi pertengkaran kalian lagi," kata Severus.

Lalu kedua pemuda itu pun beranjak meninggalkan ruangan bersama Annabell yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi ayah baptisnya itu dan mengucapkan selamat malam.

.

Di sepanjang koridor Draco dan Harry saling diam dan menjaga jarak, Annabell yang melihat itu hanya menggeleng saja. "Tak adakah yang harus kalian selesaikan?" tanya gadis itu gemas.

Harry dan Draco berhenti berjalan lalu saling memandang, sekali lagi Draco merasakan penyesalan yang dalam begitu melihat wajah Harry. Ingin rasanya dia membenturkan wajahnya sendiri ke tembok dan merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Harry.

Annabell berdecak lalu meninggalkan kakaknya dan draco. "Awas kalau bertengkar lagi," ancamnya sebelum pergi.

"Maaf…" bisik Draco lirih.

Harry terkejut dengan pernyataan itu, tuan muda yang sok bangsawan ini menundukkan kepalanya dan meminta maaf. Harry yang tak menyangka akan sikap Draco ini hanya diam saja, bingung tak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Sudahlah," kata Harry singkat dan berlalu menjauhi Draco. Sekali lagi Harry terkejut saat Draco menahan lengannya. Dia menatap mata abu-abu Draco dan melihat penyesalan yang dalam di sana. Harry seakan terhipnotis oleh kilau itu dan terpaku saat Draco mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya yang terluka lalu meninggalkannya dengan keadaan shock begitu saja.

Draco mencoba untuk tidak menari kegirangan, senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Bahkan saat masuk asrama semua memandangnya heran.

"Bell, apakah hukumannya tadi sangat menyenangkan sampai dia melayang begitu?" tanya Theo pada Annabell yang duduk bersamanya dan Blaise.

Annabell hanya mengangkat bahunya, tapi bibirnya sekali lagi tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

"Dad…tidak adakah pilihan lain? Biar aku dan Bell di rumah saja, tak usah ke Malfoy Manor," pinta Harry pada ayahnya saat liburan sekolah telah tiba.

"No, _Son_…kau harus kesana agar ibumu tidak cemas dengan kalian selama kami pergi," kata James.

"_Come on, Dad_… kami sudah besar," rayu Harry lagi.

James menghela nafasnya, "bagaimana denganmu, Bell?"

"Kalau Harry maunya begitu, ya sudah," katanya ketus dan memandang Harry dengan kesal.

Harry yang tahu kalau adiknya tidak setuju dengannya akhirnya mengalah, karena memang dari dulu dia tak pernah menang melawan gadis itu, "iya…iya baiklah, aku akan ke Manor," jawab Harry akhirnya. Dan dia bisa melihat senyum senang di bibir Bell.

.

"Hallo uncle, aunty…" sapa Harry dan Bell saat mereka tiba di Manor.

"Selamat datang Harry, Bell…" kata Narcissa menyambut mereka ramah. Nyonya rumah itu langsung terus memeluk Bell, karena dia memang sayang pada adik Harry tersebut. "Kalau kalian disini kami akan bisa pergi dengan tenang," kata Cissi lagi.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil, lain dengan Bell yang justru terlihat nampak bahagia. Harry memandang berkeliling dan tidak mendapati sosok Draco maupun Andros disitu.

Seakan tahu apa yang dipikirkan Harry Narcissa pun menjelaskan, "Andy ada di halaman samping, sedangkan Draco…mungkin ada di perpustakaan keluarga."

Tak berapa lama muncullah dua pemuda yang mereka bicarakan tadi, dada Harry bergetar dan jantungnya seakan berlomba saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Sejak kejadian di koridor itu sebisa mungkin Harry ingin menjauh dari Draco, bukannya benci atau tidak suka tapi dia takut perasaannya terbaca oleh pemuda itu.

Setelah mereka menyapa keluarga Potter, Andros menunjukkan kamar yang akan di tempati oleh Harry dan Bell di lantai atas. Kamar Harry bersebelahan dengan kamar Draco di sayap kanan, sedang Bell di sayap kiri di samping kamar Andros.

.

Menjelang sore kedua orang tua mereka berpamitan untuk segera berangkat ke luar negeri, dan tinggallah keempat anak itu di Manor yang besar ini.

Andros dan Bell berbincang berdua di ruang tengah, sedangkan Harry duduk sendiri di halaman samping di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang dengan penerangan sebuah lampu taman. Dia membaca sebuah buku yang baru saja dibelikan oleh ayah baptisnya sebelum dia dan Remus Lupin –guru pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitamnya yang juga salah satu anggota Maruders- berlibur entah kemana, hal itu juga yang membuat Harry mau tidak mau menghabiskan liburannya di Manor untuk satu minggu ke depan.

"Apa tak sakit matamu membaca dalam gelap begini?" tanya Draco mengejutkan Harry. Lalu pemuda pirang itu duduk disampingnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon.

Harry tak menjawab tapi juga tidak meneruskan membacanya. Keberadaan Draco di dekatnya seperti ini otomatis membuyarkan semua konsentrasinya. Getaran itu datang lagi, tapi entah kenapa Harry selalu menikmatinya dan membiarkan jiwanya melayang bersama angannya akan Malfoy muda itu. Bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu Draco, mengirimkan satu aliran yang hangat dan lembut. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar merasakan sensasinya bersama Draco.

Perlahan Draco menggenggam tangan Harry lalu mempereratnya saat dia merasakan keterkejutan Harry, dia tak ingin Harry melepaskannya. Setelah merasa kalau harry sudah bisa menerimanya Draco pun membelai jemari itu lalu mengangkatnya ke wajahnya dan menciumnya lembut.

Dada harry berdesir merasakan hangatnya bibir Draco di tangannya, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat dan perutnya seperti bergejolak menahan rasa. "Draco…" bisiknya tanpa sadar memanggil nama depan pemuda itu.

Draco menatapnya terkejut, ada sinar hangat muncul dari tatapan matanya, dia menyentuh halus pipi Harry dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Harry…" panggil suara di belakang mereka.

Draco mendengus kesal melihat Annabell dan Andros berlari menghampiri mereka. Tapi dia merasa hangat saat mendengar Harry terkekeh pelan di sampingnya. "Ini masih akan berlanjut, Harry," bisik Draco pelan sesaat sebelum adik-adik mereka bergabung, dan dia yakin dia melihat rona merah di pipi Harry.

"Aku senang melihat kalian bisa tenang dalam jarak sedekat ini," sindir Andros pada kakaknya dan Harry saat mereka sudah bergabung.

Draco memukul kepala adiknya pelan, dan mereka mengobrol ringan berempat.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Harry tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, dia terus memikirkan Draco. Dia membuka pintu kamar yang menghubungkan ke balkon yang menjadi satu dengan kamar Draco. Dia menikmati pemandangan taman belakang Manor yang terbentang di depannya. Dia dikejutkan oleh pintu kamar sebelah yang terbuka dan mendapati Draco keluar dari dalamnya.

Draco memandang heran pada Harry, "kau belum tidur?" tanyanya kemudian mendekat menghampiri pemuda berkaca mata itu yang bersandar pada tembok balkon.

Harry mendadak menjadi salah tingkah melihat penampilan Draco malam itu, celana panjang hitamnya masih melekat di kakinya dan kemeja putihnya yang agak longgar masih dipakai, hanya saja bagian pinggangnya sudah keluar dari celana panjangnya, lengannya yang panjang terlingkis sampai batas siku dan dua kancing teratas dibiarkan terbuka. Harry menelan ludahnya berusaha membasah tenggorokannya yang kering. "Belum," jawabnya singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari pemandangan indah di depannya.

Draco menyeringai mendapati rona merah itu lagi di wajah Harry, dia sengaja semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Harry ingin tahu lebih lanjut bagaimana reaksi pemuda berkaca mata itu.

Jantung Harry berdetak semakin kencang saat merasakan aura hangat yang di alirkan Draco yang berdiri begitu dekat di belakangnya, dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh pemuda berambut pirang itu. Harry tersentak saat merasakan tangan Draco memeluk pinggangnya dan semakin melemas saat Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bagian belakang telinganya yang sensitif. Tanpa sadar Harry memiringkan kepalanya meminta lebih, dia mengerang saat merasakan bibir Draco mengecup lembut lehernya.

Draco memutar tubuh Harry dan langsung menyerang bibir pemuda itu dengan ciuman yang liar. Tangannya memegang dua sisi wajah Harry, menahannya agar tidak mengelak, sebenarnya itu tidak perlu karena Harry sendiripun mencengkeram erat depan kemeja Draco.

Mereka berciuman dengan begitu rakusnya seakan masing-masing ingin memuaskan dahaganya selama ini. Bibir Draco menuntut bibir Harry agar terbuka untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan membelai rongga mulutnya. Erangan Harry saat hal itu terjadi membuat Draco semakin lupa diri. Dia menyerang leher Harry, melukis tanda merah di setiap kecupannya disana. Dia merasakan reaksi tubuh mereka yang berdekapan lalu dengan tubuh gemetar dia memeluk Harry yang juga bergetar menahan gairah, "oh Merlin…Harry, _I want you_," bisik Draco parau.

Harry mendongak menatap mata abu-abu yang memandangnya itu, lalu dia mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Draco membawanya mendekat dan kembali mencium lembut bibir itu, gelombang gairah telah membuatnya lupa akan hubungan buruk mereka selama ini, "I want you too, Draco," bisiknya pelan.

Dan sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam ciuman yang memabukkan, entah bagaimana caranya mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam kamar Harry. Draco mendorong tubuh Harry ke ranjang sambil tak berhenti membuainya, kaca mata Harry sudah terlepas entah kemana. Tangannya menyentuh semua yang bisa di sentuh, bibirnya menjelajah dada Harry dan tersenyum saat merasakan Harry tersentak ketika dia menggoda satu titik di dadanya yang telanjang itu dengan lidahnya. Draco menahan pinggul Harry yang dari tadi bergerak gelisah di bawahnya, ciumannya pindah ke perut Harry yang rata dan merasakan tubuhnya bergetar akibat sentuhannya. Dengan cepat dia membuang semua yang melekat di tubuh mereka. Matanya menatap mata hijau itu, mata yang selalu membuatnya gila di setiap malamnya karena rindu yang menyesak. Draco mengecup kelopak mata itu pelan lalu mencium lagi bibir Harry agar dia tidak terkejut saat merasakan apa yang akan dilakukan Draco selanjutnya. Dan benar saja jeritan Harry tertahan oleh bibir Draco saat pemuda itu menyentuh pusat tubuhnya yang memanas dan membuainya dengan lembut. Draco merasakan tubuh Harry yang bergetar di bawahnya, lalu dia menciumi pipi pemuda itu. Nafas mereka tersengal, butiran keringat muncul di wajah mereka.

Harry menatap wajah Draco setengah kabur karena gelombang kenikmatan yang diciptakan Draco pada tubuhnya. Pemuda itu terus membuainya, melonjakkan akalnya ke langit tertinggi, menenggelamkan jiwanya dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang tiada henti. Dadanya berdetak semakin kencang saat Draco tersenyum begitu hangat padanya. Harry melesakkan kepalanya diatas bantal saat merasakan Draco memposisikan tubuhnya, dia mencengkeram bahu Draco dengan keras disaat dia merasa kalau Draco perlahan memasukinya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa sakit yang mengoyak dan membakar tubuhnya, tapi buaian Draco pada tubuhnya semakin meringankan rasa sakit itu dan akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Nafasnya semakin tersengal saat draco bergerak perlahan, membawa mereka ke sebuah dunia penuh warna yang begitu indah. Tak ada ciuman hanya mata yang saling menatap meyakinkan mereka kalau ini nyata. Gerakan Draco semakin cepat menghentak membuat Harry semakin erat mencengkeram bahunya, mulutnya terbuka merasakan pusaran yang semakin kuat menjeratnya dan menariknya dalam putaran arus yang hebat, dan akhirnya mereka menyerah oleh gelombang hasrat yang menyeruak keluar mengosongkan peti gairah yang terasa menyesak selama ini.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry di bawahnya, tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Dia menyurukkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Harry berusaha meredakan getaran yang menggoncang tubuh mereka barusan. Setelah keduanya tenang Draco menggulingkan tubuhnya di samping Harry, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat dan berbisik, _"I love you, Harry."_

Banyak yang ingin ditanyakan Harry tapi rasa lelah dan ngantuk mengalahkan segalanya, dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan terlelap dalam pelukan Draco, merasakan rasa nyaman dan damai yang menyelimutinya.

.

Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela kamar membangunkan Harry dari tidur lelapnya. Dia mengerang pelan saat merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya mengerjap mencoba focus pada bayangan kabur di depannya. Lalu dia merasakan ciuman lembut di bibirnya yang langsung melonjakkan detak jantungnya, "Draco…" bisiknya.

Draco menyerahkan kaca mata pada pemuda itu dan tersenyum saat Harry telah memakainya, "_morning_…" sapa Draco hangat. Dia sudah berpakaian rapi.

Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dan menatap Draco jengkel saat dia mendengar pemuda itu terkekeh.

"Jangan berwajah seperti itu, aku lebih suka ekspresimu tadi malam," bisik Draco menggodanya. Dan sekali lagi dia tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang memerah.

"Ooh…diamlah, Draco," katanya mendorong Draco menjauh dan beranjak ke kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar dengan berbalut selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Kutunggu kau di bawah, sarapan sudah siap," kata Draco sebelum Harry menutup pintu kamar mandi.

.

"_Morning_, Harry," sapa Annabell yang sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Andros dan Draco.

Harry menghampiri adiknya dan mengacak sayang rambut merahnya, "_Morning_…" jawab Harry sambil duduk disamping adiknya, di depan Draco dan Andros.

"Tumben kau bangun kesiangan?" tanya adiknya.

Harry melirik Draco yang berusaha menyembunyikan seringainya dengan menunduk menatap piringnya, "aku tak bisa tidur semalam," gerutu Harry.

Bell dan Andros bertukar pandang lalu diam-diam keduanya tersenyum simpul.

.

Siang itu diisi dengan kesibukan masing-masing, Annabell dan Andros entah ada di bagian rumah sebelah mana, sedangkan Harry dan Draco menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan keluarga. Bukan untuk membaca tapi hanya sekedar berbincang. Draco berbaring miring di sofa yang di letakkan Narcissa di tengah ruangan, sedang Harry duduk bersila di lantai membelakangi Draco dengan beralaskan karpet bulu yang tebal. Draco memainkan rambut Harry yang berantakan itu dan mengelus halus tengkuknya.

"Draco…_stop it_," erang Harry.

Draco terkekeh pelan, dia menaikkan punggungnya dan malah mencium lembut tengkuk Harry.

Sekali lagi Harry mengerang pelan merasakan getaran di jantungnya.

Draco mengarahkan wajah Harry supaya menghadapnya lalu mencium lembut bibir yang semalaman itu terus diciumnya.

"Kau harus menjelaskan ini, Draco," bisik Harry saat Draco melepaskan ciumannya.

Kembali Draco mengecup bibir itu singkat lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di sofa, "panjang kalau aku harus menjelaskan semuanya," desah Draco.

"Tapi aku…" kata-kata Harry terpotong oleh pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka.

"Draco…" panggil Andros.

"_What_…" jawab Draco singkat tanpa melihat kearah pintu.

"Si Parkinson mencarimu, dia ada di ruang tamu sekarang," kata Andros lagi.

Kali ini Draco melompat duduk dan melihat kearah adiknya, "kau biarkan dia masuk?" tanya Draco marah.

Dada Harry serasa pecah, sakit dan perih saat mendengar berita itu.

"Aku tak menyuruhnya masuk, dia saja yang menerobos tanpa sopan," bantah Andros.

"Sebaiknya segera temui dia, Malfoy," kata Harry dingin dan berdiri lalu beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan.

Andros melihat sinar mata kecewa dan sakit saat Harry berjalan melewatinya.

"Harry…" panggil Draco, tapi tak ada jawaban dari mulut pemuda itu dan dia tetap berjalan menjauh.

.

"Hai Drakie…" kata Pansi manja.

Harry yang berada di ruangan sebelah dengan adiknya dan Andros saja sampai bisa mendengar suara cemprengnya yang melengking itu.

"Dasar nenek sihir, mengganggu liburan kita saja," gerutu Annabell.

Andros menepuk lembut punggung gadis cantik itu, "kita kerjai saja dia biar cepat pergi dari sini."

Annabell mengangguk semangat.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja…kan dia itu kekasih kakakmu, Andy," kata Harry pahit.

"_What_…? Siapa yang sudi punya kakak ipar seperti itu?" teriak Andros.

Harry memelototi pemuda itu menyuruhnya diam agar tak mengganggu Draco di ruang sebelah.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" terdengar suara Draco yang bertanya dengan nada dingin pada Pansy.

"_Oh come on,_ Drakie…aku merindukanmu," jawab Pansy merayu.

Dada Harry semakin sakit dan panas mendengar itu lalu dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar saja, dia ingin tidur dan melupakan semua. Mau tidak mau dia harus berjalan melewati ruang tamu untuk naik ke lantai atas dan sekali lagi jantungnya mendapat ujian berat saat dia melihat Pansy memeluk Draco.

"Aah…kenapa ada Potter disini?" tanya Pansy ketus.

Draco sontak mendorong tubuh Pansy menjauh dan menoleh kearah Harry berdiri, dia sangat menyesal melihat mata itu, mata hijau yang selalu dipujanya itu bersinar dingin dan penuh luka. Ingin rasanya dia memeluk Harry dan menjelaskan semuanya, tapi pandangan Harry seakan menghentikan langkah Draco, 'dia tak ingin di dekati', begitu pikir Draco.

"Drakie… kenapa ada Potter disini?" tanya Pansy tak sabar.

Draco menyentakkan tangan pansy yang memegang lengannya, "bukan urusanmu," bentak Draco. Dan hatinya semakin tidak karuan melihat Harry meninggalkannya disana tanpa berkata apa-apa.

.

Harry menggeliatkan badannya, dia sempat tertidur sebentar gara-gara sakit hati dengan kehadiran Pansy disini. Tanpa sengaja tangannya menyenggol tubuh yang berbaring di sampingnya, "Draco…" kata Harry terkejut melihat siapa yang ada disana. Dia langsung berdiri menjauhi Draco tapi kalah cepat dengan cekalan tangan yang menariknya dan membuatnya kembali berbaring di samping pemuda itu. "Tak menemani kekasihmu, Draco?" tanya Harry dingin sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih.

"Dia sudah ku usir pulang, dan dia bukan kekasihku, Harry, ingat itu," jawab Draco yang memiringkan badannya dan menyanggah kepalanya dengan satu tangan menatap Harry.

Harry diam saja tak menjawab, entah kenapa dia begitu sakit melihat kebersamaan Draco dan Pansy. Padahal dengan kejadian semalam dia yakin kalau Draco mencintainya, tapi sekarang…Harry merasa di khianati oleh pemuda itu. Dia merasa bodoh dan tolol mengingat Draco memang tidak pernah serius berhubungan dengan para gadis, apalagi dengannya.

"Bicaralah, Harry…kumohon," kata Draco serak. Tapi tetap tak ada reaksi dari Harry, dan akhirnya Draco pun mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut. Dia ingin melunakkan hati pemuda bermata emeralad itu.

Tapi ternyata ciuman Draco kali ini belum mampu membuat Harry luluh, dia terlalu sakit dan merasa dibohongi atas sikap Draco akhir-akhir ini. Harry tak membalas bahkan tak memejamkan matanya. Dia membiarkan saja Draco menciumnya.

"_Please_, Harry…aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Pansy atau gadis manapun," kata Draco jengkel saat mengakhiri ciumannya seakan bisa membaca pikiran Harry.

Harry mendorong tubuh Draco lalu dia beranjak ke balkon dan duduk di kursi kayu disana.

Draco mengerang kesal dan mengikuti Harry. "Baiklah…akan ku jelaskan semuanya padamu, dengarkan aku," kata Draco berdiri di depan Harry dan menatap mata hijau itu dengan tajam. "Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, sejak Dad memperkenalkan kita untuk pertama kalinya. Aku suka mata hijaumu dan semua yang ada di dirimu. Tapi aku kesal karena aku tak pernah bisa mendekatimu. Aura selebritismu selalu berhasil mengumpulkan banyak orang di sekelilingmu sedangkan aku tak pernah nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk selalu bersikap menyebalkan padamu agar kau punya alasan untuk selalu mengingatku, jelas…!" kata Draco panjang lebar.

Kali ini Harry membalas tatapan mata Draco dan tiba-tiba dia tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Draco yang aneh dan tak sabar saat menjelaskan semua padanya.

"_W-what…?"_ tanya Draco tak mengerti.

Harry berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya, setelah mereda dia lalu meraih tangan Draco dan mengecupnya singkat.

Draco masih memandang heran pada Harry tapi hatinya telah kembali hangat melihat perubahan sikap pemuda itu.

Harry mendongak menatap mata abu-abu Draco, "jadi selama ini kau diam-diam memujaku dari kejauhan?" goda Harry dengan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam atau aku akan menyerangmu disini," ancam Draco.

"Manis sekali kau, Draco," goda Harry lagi.

Draco langsung menarik tangan Harry sampai membuatnya berdiri lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat, "sudah ku bilang, diam, kan?" kata Draco yang langsung mencium bibir Harry dengan Posesif. Dia senang mendengar erangan Harry saat lidahnya menyapu rongga mulutnya. Lalu perlahan dia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap ke dalam mata hijau itu, "_I love you, _Harry_…believe me_," bisik Draco di bibir Harry.

Kali ini Harry yang berinisiatif mencium Draco, memanjakan dirinya dalam getaran halus yang dikirimkan pemuda berambut pirang itu melalui bibirnya, membiarkan jiwanya tenggelam dalam pusaran arus yang memabukkan, _"thank you, Draco…I love you too," _bisik Harry tersengal saat dia telah melepaskan ciumannya.

Terdengar tawa terkikik dari balkon sebelah dan wajah Harry langsung memerah setelah tahu kalau perbuatan mereka tadi dilihat Annabell dan Andros. Dia langsung mendorong tubuh Draco yang masih memeluknya tapi tenaga Draco lebih kuat dan menahan Harry tetap di pelukannya.

"Hei, Bell…aku mencintai kakakmu, kau setuju tidak?" tanya Draco blak-blakan.

"Draco…" bentak Harry berusaha mendorong tubuh Draco yang terus mendekapnya, tapi tetap saja sia-sia.

Annabell dan Andros tertawa geli melihat mereka, "tidak masalah, asal kau juga tidak keberatan kalau aku dan Andy menjalin hubungan," balas Bell sambil memeluk pinggang Andros.

"_Oke, deal…" _jawab Draco tertawa.

"_WHAT…?" _teriak Harry. "Kau dan Andy…" kata-kata Harry terpotong oleh bekapan tangan Draco di mulutnya.

Draco menyeretnya ke dalam kamar karena dia tak mau Harry semakin histeris mengetahui hubungan adiknya dengan Andy, Karena dia tahu betapa sayangnya Harry pada adik perempuannya itu.

"Draco…sejak kapan mereka…" kata Harry yang lagi-lagi terpotong, kali ini oleh ciuman Draco yang langsung membuyarkan semua akal sehatnya.

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain, Harry…saat ini adalah milik kita," jawab Draco yang kembali mencium bibir Harry.

Dalam hati Harry telah memutuskan akan mengoceh selama berjam-jam dengan adiknya, setelah ini, setelah waktunya bersama Draco.

**The End**

Ampuuuuuuuuuun…cerita yang sungguh-sungguh ga jelas, maafkan aku. Aku ngetik ini diantara lalu lalang para pengunjung café yang hilir mudik tak tentu arah *dilempar gelas gara-gara kebanyakan ngomel*

Sebenernya aku mau ganti nama adeknya Draco tapi ga kepikiran nama laen

Andros artinya Laut tapi sifat mananya dia yang mirip laut ya? *headbang*

Sekali lagi maafkan atas ketidakjelasan ku ini, semoga masih ada yang bersedia meluangkan wakatu membaca dan meripiu fic ku.

Terima kasih…


	2. Love and Friends

LOVE & FRIENDS

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

Setting :

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

A/N : Official Sequel from** '****KEJUJURAN'**

Tanggal 1 September pagi itu suasana di stasiun King's Cross tampak begitu ramai. Diantara keramaian itu tampaklah beberapa orang -yang luput dari perhatian- menghilang masuk ke dalam tembok diantara peron 9 dan 10. Peron itu khusus disediakan untuk para penyihir yang menjadi kaum minoritas di bawah langit kota London.

Tampak dua keluarga yang mengantar anak-anak mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, sekolah untuk anak-anak penyihir yang telah didaftarkan saat mereka lahir.

"Jaga sikapmu selama di sekolah, anak muda," kata James Potter, kepala Auror untuk kementrian sihir, kepada anak laki-lakinya, Harry Potter.

"Apa maksudmu, Dad? Aku selalu menjaga sikap selama ini," gerutu Harry.

"Ini tahun terakhirmu dan Draco di Hogwarts, jadi kami harap jangan berulah yang macam-macam. Siapkan diri kalian untuk ujian akhir," jawab James.

"Iya aku tahu," balas Harry. Lalu dia kembali berbincang dengan Draco Malfoy, teman seangkatannya yang menyebalkan yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

James memandang sosok pria dewasa disisinya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang dan berkulit pucat, bola matanya berwarna abu-abu, ekspresinya dingin dan datar, teman baiknya di kementrian sihir, kepala departemen hubungan sihir internasional, Lucius Malfoy. "Aku masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Harry dan Draco saat kita berempat ke luar negeri. Kenapa mereka bisa menjalin hubungan?"

Lucius memandang anaknya yang berdiri di sebelah Harry, anak sulungnya yang wajahnya serupa dengannya, "bukannya mereka sudah menjelaskan semua?" jawab Lucius.

"Sudahlah James, aku dan Lily sih tak masalah dengan hubungan mereka," jawab Narcissa, wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan mata biru, istri Lucius.

"Cissy benar, nanti juga Bell dan Andy akan bersatu. Bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ramainya rumah kita," jawab Lily -istri James- bahagia.

Kedua pasang orang tua itu masih agak terkejut saat pulang dari luar negeri dan mendapati anak-anak mereka begitu akrab, terutama Harry dan Draco yang selalu tak akur saat dekat. Keluarga Malfoy meminta Harry dan Annabell menghabiskan waktu di Malfoy Manor selama mereka bepergian. Keterkejutan mereka tak berhenti disitu ketika Draco mengakui dengan jujur kalau dia mencintai Harry dan mereka telah menjadi pasangan. Lucius dan James yang mendengar itu menjadi shock, mereka sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata. Lalu pengakuan dari adik-adik mereka, Annabell dan Andros, yang mengatakan kalau sekarang mereka juga telah menjadi pasangan kekasih. Para ibu begitu bahagia mendengar berita itu yang membuat para ayah hanya bisa diam dan setuju.

"Haaah...sebaiknya kita cepat masuk ke dalam kereta, kalau Mum dan Aunt Cissy sudah ngobrol bisa panjang ceritanya," kata Annabell Potter sambil menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Yup...aku setuju dengan mu, Bell," kata Draco. Lalu mereka berempat berpamitan pada para orang tua.

"Kemarikan tas mu," kata Draco pada Harry, "apa saja yang kau bawa? Sepertinya berat sekali."

"Tenang saja, aku tak membawa _'Troll'_ di dalamnya," gurau Harry sambil nyengir, dan ketiga yang lain pun tertawa.

Para orang tua melihat mereka dengan melongo, Bell, Harry dan Andros sih sudah biasa tersenyum dan tertawa, Tapi Draco...? pemuda yang sedingin es seperti ayahnya itu hampir tak pernah memperlihatkan senyumnya pada orang lain, apalagi tertawa.

"Tak kusangka Draco bisa tertawa, apa yang kau lakukan selama ini pada anak itu, Lucius?" tanya James heran pada teman baiknya.

Lucius memandang tajam pada James, "apa maksudmu?" katanya dingin.

James hanya memberikan cengiran lebar pada ayah Draco itu.

.

Setelah penyeleksian asrama untuk murid kelas satu yang baru masuk tahun ini selesai para murid mulai menyantap hidangan makan malam yang telah tersedia di meja panjang masing-masing asrama di aula besar.

"Bagaimana liburanmu, Mate?" tanya Ron pada Harry. "Kalian jadi ke Malfoy Manor?"

Harry melirik sekilas ke arah Andros yang duduk disampingnya dan dia menjadi agak gugup melihat senyum pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya itu. Senyum Andros mengingatkan pada kejadian selama mereka di Manor, dan mereka sepakat untuk merahasiakan hubungan Harry dan Draco. Sebenarnya Draco sempat marah besar karena hal itu, dia tak mau menyembunyikan semua dari teman-temannya, tapi sekali lagi Draco takluk dibawah tatapan memohon mata hijau Harry yang seindah emerald.

"Biasa-biasa saja, hanya mungkin suatu saat nanti Andy akan menjadi adik iparku," jawab Harry kalem.

Ron dan Hermione yang mendengar itu langsung membelalakkan matanya, "WHAT...?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Harry langsung melotot kearah kedua sahabatnya itu supaya diam karena banyak mata yang memandang mereka gara-gara teriakan itu.

"Kau hebat Andy, akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan si cantik Bell," kata Ron tertawa.

Harry memukul kepala berambut merah itu, "apa maksudmu?"

Hermione tertawa, "come on, Harry...Bell sudah besar, jangan kau ikat terus adikmu itu."

Harry diam saja, karena selama liburan kemarin Draco juga selalu mengomeli Harry masalah keposesifannya terhadap Annabell. Mau bagaimana lagi, harry memang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang cantik itu. adiknya yang setengah cerewet tapi sangat perhatian, sifatnya dan wajahnya benar-benar seperti duplikat ibunya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau dan Draco?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba.

Harry tersedak oleh pertanyaan sahabat perempuannya itu, "a-apa maksudmu, Mione?"

Hermione memandang Harry dengan tatapan menyelidik, dia merasa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Harry, "maksudku...selama di Manor apa kalian juga tak berhenti bertengkar?"

Harry berusaha menutupi kegugupannya tapi wajahnya yang memerah justru semakin menarik perhatian Hermione, "mmmh...kami baik-baik saja," lalu dia meneguk habis jus labunya.

Hermione menyeringai kecil dan melirik ke arah Andros yang juga sedang melihatnya, dan dari senyuman adik Draco itu Hermione semakin yakin kalau dugaannya tidak salah, 'biarkan sajalah, biar nanti Harry yang menceritakan sendiri', batin gadis berambut coklat itu.

Harry melirik ke meja Slytherin, dia tersenyum geli melihat adiknya duduk begitu dekat dengan Draco, sebelum kembali ke sekolah Bell mengatakan pada Harry kalau dia akan menjaga Draco dari gangguan Pansy Parkinson, dan sepertinya Draco tak keberatan dengan itu.

Jantung Harry bergetar saat tiba-tiba Draco melihat kearahnya, senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya. Harry langsung menundukkan wajahnya, dia tak mau ada yang tahu akan perasaannya saat ini, tapi dia salah, dari tadi Hermione memperhatikan tingkahnya.

.

Koridor tampak sepi dan tidak begitu terang, Harry berjalan sendiri menyusuri lorong panjang itu menuju ke asramanya. Dia baru saja dari kantor McGonagall untuk membahas masalah tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Kelas tujuh akan meyerahkan posisi mereka kepada kelas junior dikarenakan mereka akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir untuk kelulusan.

Lewat di depan salah satu kelas kosong di samping kelas transfigurasi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya masuk ke kelas itu. hampir saja dia menyerang orang itu dengan tongkatnya kalau saja sosok itu tak segera bicara.

"Harry, ini aku," katanya.

"Draco...apa-apaan kau," bentak Harry pelan setelah kagetnya hilang.

Draco menyeringai, kedua lengannya mengurung Harry ke tembok batu di belakangnya, "aku merindukanmu," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum dan wajahnya sedikit merona, "baru juga seminggu kita masuk sekolah," godanya.

"Dan itu seperti seabad untukku," desis Draco di telinga Harry.

Jantung Harry melompat tidak karuan, selalu begitu setiap kali dia bersama dengan Draco.

Satu lengan Draco memeluk pinggang Harry, dan satunya lagi menyanggah badannya di tembok batu di samping kepala Harry, "give me one kiss," bisiknya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Draco yang langsung memagutnya dengan dalam. Tanpa meminta ijin lidah Draco menerobos masuk dan membelai rongga mulutnya. Harry mengerang pelan menahan luapan perasaannya yang membuncah. Sebenarnya dia juga sangat merindukan pemuda berambut pirang ini, ingin rasanya dia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya bersama Draco seperti saat di Manor dulu.

Tubuhnya bergetar saat ciuman Draco beralih ke lehernya, kembali dia mengerang saat Draco menghisap lekuk lehernya, dia yakin setelah ini pasti akan ada tanda merah muncul disana.

"Aku tak ingin menghentikan ini, Harry," desah Draco di leher Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "jangan nekad, Draco," katanya parau. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar saat Draco mengusap pinggangnya dari balik kemejanya yang –entah sejak kapan- telah disingkap Draco. "D-Draco...stop it," erang Harry.

Draco terkekeh dan memandang mata hijau Harry, "kau juga menginginkannya," godanya.

Harry tertawa kecil sambil mendorong tubuh Draco menjauh, "tapi aku masih bisa menahannya, Mr. Malfoy."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Draco setengah kesal.

Kali ini Harry tergelak melihat wajah sebal Draco, dia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu erat berusaha merayunya.

Draco balas melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Harry, dia menghela nafas panjang, "Harry, sampai kapan mau kau sembunyikan ini?"

"Beri aku waktu, Draco. Tidak akan lama, aku janji," bisik Harry.

Draco memeluk pundak Harry erat sebelum melepaskannya, "baiklah," katanya kemudian, "jangan buat aku semakin jengkel karena hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh saja."

"Bukannya itu akan menjadi tantangan tersendiri untuk kita, Mr. Malfoy?" goda Harry.

Draco menatap tajam pada Harry, "sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu maka kau akan tahu bagaimana rasa tantangan yang sebenarnya, seperti...bercinta di dalam kelas misalnya?" balas Draco menyeringai.

Harry tersenyum pada Draco lalu dia mencium lembut bibir pemuda bermata abu-abu itu, "aku pun ingin tahu rasanya, Draco. Tapi mungkin lain kali. _G'nite love_," katanya pelan dan meninggalkan Draco sendiri di ruang kelas yang kosong itu.

Draco melongo menatap punggung Harry, 'sejak kapan dia jadi berani seperti itu?' tanya Draco dalam Hati.

.

Draco duduk sendiri di halaman samping kastil, dua bulan telah berlalu dan sampai saat ini dia belum mendapat ijin dari Harry untuk 'mengumumkan' hubungan mereka pada orang lain, bahkan pada sahabat-sahabat mereka sendiri. Draco semakin tidak sabar, dia ingin selalu bisa berada disisi pemuda yang telah menawan hatinya tersebut. Dia ingin bisa memeluk Harry kapan pun dia mau. Tapi yang membuat Draco heran kenapa Harry sepertinya tenang-tenang saja? Apa mungkin perasaan Harry sekarang telah berubah?

"Drakieee..."

Teriakan Pansy membuyarkan lamunannya, dia memandang sebal pada gadis itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Melamunkan apa, Drakie honey?" tanya Pansy manja. Dia duduk merapat pada Draco dan memeluk lengan pengeran Slytherin itu.

Draco mengibaskan tangannya, "bukan urusanmu," jawabnya dingin.

"Oh come on, Drakie..." rengek Pansy.

"Draco..."

Draco melihat Annabell berjalan mendekatinya.

"Yes, Bell?"

Pansy melotot mendengar Draco memanggil gadis itu dengan lembut. Dia selalu merasa kesal pada Annabell karena gadis itu selalu bisa menarik perhatian para murid dan guru. Tak ada gadis yang tak iri pada Annabell, selain dia cantik otaknya juga cemerlang.

"Aku mau bicara, kau bisa ikut denganku?" pinta Bell pada Draco.

"Kau tak lihat ya? Draco sedang bersamaku sekarang. Jangan merasa yakin kalau Drakie mau menurutimu, nona sok terkenal," bentak Pansy.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, "ayo, Bell."

Annabell memandang Pansy dengan pandangan menang, dan dia semakin senang melihat Pansy seperti kebakaran jenggot saat Draco berjalan sambil merangkul pundaknya. "Rasakan kau," gerutu Annabell.

Draco tertawa disamping gadis itu. dia sudah menganggap Annabell sebagai keluarganya jadi karena itulah dia tak perlu sungkan menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada kekasih adiknya itu.

Tapi Draco tak sadar kalau semua mata akhirnya menjadikan pemandangan itu sebagai bumbu penyedap gosip panas yang beredar akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco saat mereka telah memisahkan diri dari keramaian.

"Aku tadi bertengkar dengan Harry," jawab Annabell cemberut.

Draco memandang heran pada gadis itu, "bertengkar? Kau dan kakakmu? Kenapa?" tanya Draco. Karena tak biasanya kakak beradik yang selalu rukun itu bertengkar, apalagi Harry yang sangat menyayangi adik perempuannya ini.

Annabell melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kesal, "aku hanya kesal pada dia, kenapa dia terus menyembunyikan hubungan kalian?"

Draco tertawa, "kenapa kau yang kesal? Harusnya kan aku?" jawab Draco enteng.

Annabell mendelik pada kakak kekasihnya itu, "jelas saja aku kesal, gara-gara hubungan kalian tersembunyi jadinya aku dijadikan gosip bulan-bulanan oleh semua murid."

"Gosip?" tanya Draco heran.

Annabell mendengus kesal, "masa kau tak dengar? Kita digosipkan pacaran, Draco!"

Draco melongo, "haaah...?"

"Itu karena kita sering terlihat bersama," kata gadis berambut merah itu sambil menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal ke tanah.

"Ya kan karena kau memang kekasih adikku? Lagi pula kita satu asrama," kata Draco bingung.

"Kau ini...uuuugh aku kesal tahu! Hubunganku dengan Andy tertutup oleh gosip yang lebih panas tentang kita. Seenaknya saja mereka bilang aku cewek serakah yang mau memonopoli kakak beradik Malfoy," jelas Annabell setengah menangis.

Draco tertawa dan mengusap rambut adik dari pemuda yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Bell..." panggil Andros yang berlari kearah mereka. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu cemas pada kekasihnya.

Annabell hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau apakan dia, kak?" tuduh Andros pada kakaknya.

Draco memukul pelan kepala adiknya itu, "apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tajam.

Pemuda yang sama tingginya dengan Draco itu pun mengusap kepalanya sambil nyengir. Dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Annabell memeluknya dan terisak pelan. Andros menarik nafas panjang lalu memeluk pundak kekasihnya yang terguncang itu, "Sudahlah, Bell, aku sudah mendengar gosipnya, biarkan saja," kata Andros menenangkan.

"Aku akan bicara pada Harry," kata Draco,lalu dia meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu.

.

Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor kastil, mencari keberadaan Harry. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu baru keluar dari perpustakaan bersama Ron dan Hermione.

"Potter…" panggilnya. Di depan umum mereka masih saling memanggil nama belakang agar orang lain tak tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Harry menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya, dan jantungnya bergetar halus melihat sorot mata abu-abu itu, "Malfoy, ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu, kalau kau tak keberatan," jawab Draco datar.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar, dia bingung melihat sorot mata Draco yang sepertinya agak marah itu, "baiklah."

Setelah berpamitan kepada kedua sahabatnya dia lalu mengikuti langkah Draco yang ternyata menuju ke menara astronomi.

"Draco, ada apa?" tanyanya bingung setelah mereka masuk ke dalam menara yang kosong itu.

Draco menghela nafanya dengan keras, "sampai berapa lama lagi kau suruh aku menunggu?"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

Draco berdiri membelakangi Harry, bersandar pada sisi jendela besar dan melempar arah pandangnya ke danau yang tampak jelas dari menara tertinggi di Hogwarts itu. "Hubungan kita, kau masih ingin terus seperti ini sampai kapan?"

"Draco…aku hanya minta sedikit waktu,"

"Butuh waktu berapa lama lagi, Harry?" potong Draco ketus.

Harry hanya bisa diam kalau kekasihnya itu sudah mulai emosi. Dia melangkah mendekati Draco, tapi Draco tak juga menoleh kepadanya. Akhirnya Harry duduk di bingkai jendela besar itu, didepan Draco yang berdiri bersandar disana. "Maafkan aku," katanya akhirnya.

Draco mendengus kesal, "aku meminta kepastian dan kau menjawab itu padaku?"

Harry tahu kalau saat ini Draco begitu marah padanya, "kuharap kau bisa sedikit mengerti aku, Draco."

"Hanya kau kah yang ingin dimengerti?" tanya Draco dingin.

"Draco, aku…" Harry kehilangan kata-katanya.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry, "aku melihatnya, Harry. Aku melihat adik sahabatmu itu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mendekatimu. Apa gara-gara Ginny Weasley itu kau tak ingin orang lain tahu tentang kita?"

Harry terkejut, mata hijaunya terbuka lebar, "Ginny? Apa hubungannya dengan Ginny?"

Draco masih menatap tajam mata itu, "aku menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak pada gadis itu supaya menjauhimu, Harry. Kau tak tahu bagaimana aku menahan hatiku setiap melihatmu barada di dekatku, di dalam kelas, di aula besar dan dimanapun aku melihatmu…kau tak pernah tahu itu," desisnya menahan amarah.

"Draco…aku tahu bagaimana…"

"Tidak, Harry, kau tak akan tahu bagaimana aku merasa menjadi bodoh saat melihatmu tertawa bahagia di sisi sahabat-sahabatmu sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatmu dengan penuh rindu dan kesal." Potong Draco lagi. "Apa rasa itu sudah hilang dari hatimu?"

Mata hijau itu terlihat terluka, dia tak menyangka kalau Draco akan bicara seperti itu, "Draco…bagaimana aku bisa kehilangan rasa itu kalau hatiku saja tak bisa merasakan hal lain selain rasaku untukmu?" bisik Harry. "Aku hanya ingin kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan ini kepada teman-teman kita, aku tak mau mereka terkejut dan memandang kita dengan pandangan lain lalu meninggalkan kita."

Kata-kata Harry seakan mengiris jantung Draco, "maksudmu kau malu tentang hubungan kita?" tanya Draco tajam. "Kalau kau tak ingin teman-temanmu meninggalkanmu lebih baik aku saja yang menjauh, itu kan maumu?"

Harry terkejut dan berdiri menghadap Draco, tangannya memegang kedua tangan Draco yang terkepal kaku disamping tubuhnya, "tidak, Draco…jangan berkata seperti itu, aku…" lagi-lagi lidah Harry terasa kelu.

Draco melepaskan tangan Harry dengan halus, "sudahlah, terserah kau saja, aku akan menjauh karena aku hanya ingin membuatmu tenang, jangan pikirkan apa-apa lagi," kata Draco lalu dia berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Harry di ruangan bundar itu.

Pintu kayu yang tertutup berdebam seakan seperti suara letusan meriam di jantung Harry, ingin rasanya dia mengejar Draco dan memeluknya meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya terluka begitu dalam, tapi kakinya hanya berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

.

"Draco…kau benar-benar akan meninggalkannya?" tanya Bell pelan di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. Mereka duduk berdua di sudut ruangan. Tak peduli pada pandangan murid-murid laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang memandang iri pada mereka.

Draco mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat semakin pucat, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dengan kesal disandaran sofa, "dia yang meninggalkanku, Bell," jawab Draco putus asa. Benar-benar bukan sifat seorang Malfoy sampai terlihat lembek seperti ini, apalagi didepan orang lain.

Annabell berpindah duduk di samping Draco dan mengusap lengannya, "tak mungkin, Draco. Kakak benar-benar mencintaimu, hanya saja mungkin dia terlalu bodoh dalam mengambil sikap," kata gadis itu. "Dan masalah Ginny…aku tak yakin tentang itu, memang sih akhir-akhir ini mereka lebih dekat tapi mungkin bukan dalam arti yang kau pikirkan."

Draco tersenyum kecut, "mungkin yang bodoh itu aku, aku tak bisa lagi mengendalikan hatiku. Aku terlalu egois dan aku takut itu justru akan menyakitinya."

"Bukankah dalam suatu hubungan memang tak bisa lepas dari rasa egois? Aku pikir itu wajar, Draco," kata Annabell lagi. "Sebaiknya kau bicarakan lagi hal ini dengan Harry."

Draco tersenyum kecil pada gadis cantik itu, "sudahlah biarkan saja, aku tak ingin memaksanya lagi. Aku mau ke kamar saja, g'nite Bell," pamit Draco sambil mengusap lembut rambut adik kekasihnya itu sebelum melangkah ke kamar.

.

Harry memandang bulan yang bersinar keperakan dari tempatnya duduk di halaman belakang kastil, dia melamunkan Draco. Hatinya masih sakit akibat perkataan Draco padanya, 'mungkinkah Draco akan benar-benar meninggalkanku?', batin Harry.

"Ada sesuatu, Harry?" tanya suara dibelakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Severus Snape -guru ramuannya, sahabat ibunya dan ayah baptis adiknya- sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Uncle Sev…" sapanya. Saat pelajaran dan di depan umum Harry dan Annabell selalu memanggil guru paling angker di Hogwarts tersebut dengan panggilan 'Sir', tapi saat sedang sendiri mereka akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangan mereka, 'uncle' untuk Harry dan 'Daddy' untuk Bell. Dibalik raut wajah dingin guru ramuan itu hanya Harry, Bell, Draco dan Andros saja yang tahu betapa baik dan perhatiannya sosok yang selalu memakai pakaian serba hitam itu.

Severus duduk di samping anak dari wanita yang pernah dicintainya itu, "kenapa kau disini sendiri?"

"Aku…tak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya lalu mengalihkan wajahnya dari pria disampingnya itu.

Severus tahu kalau Harry sedang berbohong, tapi dia tak ingin memaksa. "Ibu dan Ayahmu, juga Lucius dan Cissy telah menceritakan semua padaku."

"Tentang apa?" tanya Harry.

"Tentang hubungan Bell dan Andy, juga hubunganmu dengan Draco," jawab Severus datar.

Harry terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Severus terkekeh pelan, "tadi Bell juga mengoceh banyak di ruanganku, dia cerita tentang masalahmu dengan draco saat ini."

"Dasar biang gosip," gerutu Harry.

"Kadang kau itu terlalu keras kepala, mirip ibumu. Tapi kau juga kadang tidak berpikir panjang ke depan, mirip ayahmu yang sembrono itu," kata Severus.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, dia benar-benar tak bisa berbohong di depan pria ini, "menurut uncle Sev apa aku salah kalau terlalu memikirkan perasaan sahabat-sahabatku?" tanya Harry. "Aku takut mereka meninggalkan aku."

Severus memandang mata hijau Harry yang didapatnya dari Lily, wanita yang pernah membuatnya tergila-gila karena sorot matanya itu, yang kini menurun pada putranya, "kalau mereka memang sahabatmu, maka mereka akan mau menerimamu apa adanya, bahkan menerima bagian terburukmu sekalipun," jelasnya. "Dan kalau kau yakin pada hatimu maka kau akan mendapatkan keduanya, Draco…juga sahabat-sahabatmu."

Harry terkesiap, 'Severus benar, aku bisa mendapatkan keduanya', batin Harry. "Thanks Uncle Sev," kata Harry tersenyum.

Severus menepuk punggung pemuda itu, "tidurlah, sudah hampir jam malam."

Harry beranjak dari duduknya, hatinya begitu lega sekarang, "G,nite uncle," pamitnya, dan melangkah pergi setelah mendapat balasan dari Severus. 'Besok aku akan bicara pada Draco', batinnya.

.

Tapi apa yang dibayangkan Harry begitu jauh dari kenyataan, pagi ini Draco sama sekali tak memandang kearahnya, bahkan pada saat makan di aula besar, dimana biasanya mereka selalu melempar pandang dan senyum. Di dalam kelas pun Draco memilih datang belakangan dan mencari tempat duduk yang jauh dari Harry.

Tidak hanya Harry yang bingung, Ron, Hermione, Blaise dan Theo pun memandang heran pada keduanya. Memang sih biasanya mereka berdua itu tak pernah akrab tapi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya pertengkaran mereka mereda, bahkan mereka berempat tak pernah lagi melihat mereka saling melemparkan pandangan permusuhan seperti saat sebelum liburan akhir semester kemarin. Tapi kali ini lebih parah, mereka melihat Draco menghindari Harry, bahkan terkesan tak pernah mengenal pemuda berkaca mata itu. Dan Harry yang biasanya selalu tersenyum itu kali ini tampak lebih menutup diri.

.

"Malfoy…" panggil Harry saat dia melihat Draco yang sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan bersama Blaise dan Theo.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya, "yes, Potter?" jawabnya datar.

"A-aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Harry.

Draco kembali membaca bukunya yang terbuka dari tadi, "aku sedang berusaha mengerjakan essayku, mungkin lain kali saja, Potter," jawab Draco acuh.

Harry terpaku di tempatnya berdiri.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan begitu menyesal melihat luka di mata hijau itu, ingin rasanya dia memeluk Harry tapi tak ingin membuat pemuda itu malu.

"Baiklah…" jawab Harry parau lalu meninggalkan pemuda itu bersama teman-temannya.

Blaise dan Theo saling melempar pandang, mereka bingung melihat luka dimata kedua pemuda itu. Blaise hanya mengangkat bahu melihat pertanyaan dimata Theo.

Draco menutup bukunya dengan kesal, dia tak punya keinginan lagi untuk membaca ataupun mengerjakan essaynya. Dia merasa begitu bersalah telah membuat mata emerald itu menyorot sedih. Dia mengusap wajahnya dan meremas rambut pirangnya yang halus. "Uuuuugh…" erangnya pelan.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Draco?" tanya Theo hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawab draco singkat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Blaise kali ini.

Draco menghela nafasnya, dia memang berjanji pada Harry untuk tidak membongkar hubungan mereka tapi dia sudah tak tahan lagi, "aku dan Harry memiliki hubungan khusus," jawabnya pelan.

"WHAT…?" teriak Theo. Blaise langsung membungkam mulut pemuda berkulit putih itu dengan tangannya setelah mereka mendapat pelototan dari seisi perpustakaan dan madam Pince.

"Maksudmu…kau dan Harry berpacaran?" tanya Blaise setelah rasa terkejutnya dan Theo menghilang.

"Ya," jawab Draco. "Entah kalau sekarang."

"Kalian sudah putus?" tanya Theo pelan.

Draco menatap kedua temannya yang duduk di depannya itu, "aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Dia masih tak mau mengakui hubungan kami, dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku memutuskan untuk menjauhinya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Blaise.

"Karena aku tak mau membuatnya bingung," desah Draco.

Blaise menatap tajam kepada pangeran Slytherin yang terkenal dingin itu, tak biasanya dia mau mengalah kepada orang lain, selama ini keinginannya adalah perintah. Tapi kali ini dia melihat Draco yang dulu tampak begitu berbeda dengan Draco yang penuh perhatian dan lembut yang duduk di depannya sekarang.

"A-aku pikir kau jadian dengan Bell. Tapi aku juga mendengar kalau Bell jadian dengan Andy," kata Theo.

"Bell adalah kekasih Andy, selama ini dia dekat denganku karena dia ingin menghiburku yang selalu kesal karena ulah kakaknya," jawab Draco.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama, ketiganya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

.

Menjelang sore mereka meninggalkan perpustakaan, mereka berjalan di sepanjang koridor masih dengan terdiam.

"DRACOOO…" teriak sebuah suara.

Draco melihat kebelakang dan melihat adiknya berlari kearahnya, "Andy? Ada apa? Kenapa kau panik begitu?" tanya Draco setelah Andros berhenti di dekatnya dengan nafas tersengal.

Andros berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "Harry…"

Wajah Draco memucat, tangannya mencengkeram lengan adiknya, "ada apa dengan Harry?" tanyanya cepat.

Andros menatap mata abu-abu kakaknya yang sekarang terlihat sangat cemas, "Harry terjatuh dari sapunya di ketinggian yang lumayan saat latihan Quidditch, beberapa tulangnya patah dan sekarang dia ada di Hospital Wing," jelas andy.

Andros bahkan belum berkedip saat kakaknya mendorong tubuhnya dan berlari dengan kencang ke rumah sakit sekolah. Mereka bertiga lalu mengikuti Draco yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny dan Annabell tampak duduk dengan cemas di luar pintu masuk Hospital Wing. Annabel bahkan terisak sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Draco berlari menghampiri mereka dengan wajahnya yang sepucat mayat.

"Bell, bagaimana Harry?" tanya Draco.

Annabell mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan, "madam Pomfrey dan Daddy Sev sedang memeriksanya," katanya sambil terisak.

Andros yang telah menyusul kakaknya bersama Blaise dan Theo langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu, "jangan menangis, Bell, Harry pasti baik-baik saja," katanya menenangkan gadis itu sambil mengusap lembut rambut merahnya.

Bell masih terisak di dada Andros.

"Kenapa seeker sehebat Harry bisa jatuh dari sapunya?" tanya Blaise pada Ron.

Ron memandang pemuda Slytherin berkulit gelap itu, "entahlah, dari awal latihan aku lihat dia sudah tidak konsentrasi. Dia terlihat bingung dan kacau, wajahnya pun terlihat pucat."

"Aku sudah menanyakan padanya apa dia baik-baik saja dan dia jawab tak ada masalah, akhirnya latihan kami lanjutkan," terang Ginny kali ini.

Draco memandang kesal pada Ginny.

"Terakhir aku lihat dia bicara denganmu di perpustakaan kan Draco? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" tuduh Ginny keras.

"APA YANG KAU TAHU TENTANG KAMI?" bentak Draco pada Ginny.

"Hei...jaga emosimu, Malfoy," kata Ron sambil berdiri di depan adiknya. "Jika memang perkataan Ginny benar kalau kau telah mengatakan sesuatu pada Harry yang berakibat merusak konsentrasinya, berarti ini salahmu. Jadi...kau tak punya alasan berada disini."

Hampir saja Draco memukul Ron kalau Blaise tidak segera menahannya.

"Cukup, kalian tidak berhak berkata begitu pada Draco," bela Annabell.

Ron menatap gadis itu heran, "dia menyakiti kakakmu, Bell."

"Tidak, tidak ada yang menyakiti dan disakiti, mereka..."

Kata-kata Annabell terpotong oleh bunyi pintu rumah sakit yang terbuka, muncullah Severus dari dalamnya dan menatap tajam pada semua yang berada disitu.

Annabel menghambur ke pelukan ayah baptisnya, "Daddy Sev, bagaimana Harry?" isaknya.

Severus mengusap lembut rambut gadis itu, "dia masih pingsan dan belum sadar, benturan di kepalanya cukup keras, tapi bisa kupastikan tak ada yang serius. Tulang yang patah pun telah disambung lagi oleh Poppy."

"Boleh kami melihatnya?" pinta Annabell.

"Masuklah, tapi jangan ribut dan tidak terlalu lama," kata Severus.

Mereka pun masuk ke ruangan itu dan mendapati Harry terbaring pucat di salah satu ranjang rumah sakit yang berwarna putih.

Semua mata terpaku pada sosok Draco yang menggenggam lembut tangan Harry. Pemuda pirang yang terkenal dingin itu duduk di kursi disamping ranjang. Dia menangkupkan telapak tangan Harry di pipinya, dan yang sangat mengejutkan mereka melihat setetes air sebening kristal mengalir di pipi pucatnya. Seorang Malfoy menangis, itu hal yang mustahil untuk mereka, tapi kenyataan di depan mata membuat mereka berpikir, ada sesuatu antara Harry dan Draco, sesuatu yang kuat dan dalam.

"Bangunlah Harry, maafkan aku," bisiknya parau.

Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tak ada yang bicara, hanya kesunyian yang menyelimuti kamar itu.

"Kalian kembalilah ke asrama masing-masing," perintah Severus.

Semua mengangguk.

"Ijinkan aku disini, Sev," pinta Draco pada sahabat dekat ayahnya itu. "Lagipula besok hari sabtu kan?"

Severus tidak segera menjawab, dia menatap tajam mata Draco dan mendapati kecemasan yang luar biasa disana, "baiklah," putusnya.

"Dad...aku juga ya?" rengek Annabell.

Severus memeluk pundak anak baptisnya itu, "tidak sayang, kau harus kembali ke asramamu. Sudah ada Draco yang menjaga disini."

Akhirnya semua pun meninggalkan Draco dan Harry diruangan itu.

.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya begitu kabur, tapi warna putih ruangan ini sudah menjadi petunjuk kalau dia ada di hospital wing. Dia mengerang pelan merasakan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"Harry...kau sudah sadar?"

Harry terkejut mendapati Draco duduk disampingnya, "Draco..." panggilnya lirih.

"_Yes_ Harry, _i'm here_..." bisik Draco sambil memasangkan kacamata pemuda itu.

Harry memandang ke sekeliling, cuma ada Draco disitu.

"Ini masih tengah malam, tadi semua menungguimu disini dan mereka telah kembali ke asrama masing-masing," jelas Draco seakan tahu arti pandangan Harry.

Harry memandang Draco seakan tak percaya pemuda yang telah mengurung hatinya dalam sangkar emas terindah dan yang beberapa hari ini begitu marah padanya itu ada disini menemaninya. Harry menyentuh halus pipi Draco, "kau mau memaafkanku?" bisiknya.

Draco mengecup lembut telapak tangan Harry, "kau membuatku kena serangan jantung mendadak saat Andros mengabariku berita ini."

"Kau masih peduli padaku?" bisik Harry lagi.

Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan duduk disisi ranjang, satu tangannya menyeberang perut Harry. Dia membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium bibir yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Harry mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi indah yang telah lama tak di dapatkannya. Satu tangannya memeluk leher Draco, dia tak ingin kekasihnya itu menjauh.

Bibir Draco terus menekan bibir Harry, melumatnya sedemikian rupa, melepaskan semua kerinduan yang begitu menyesak. Draco mengakhiri ciumannya sebentar hanya untuk menarik nafas dan berkata "aku merindukanmu, Harry." Lalu bibirnya kembali mencium bibir Harry yang tersenyum mendengar perkataan Draco. Ciuman mereka semakin terasa panas dan liar, bahkan bibir Draco kini telah berpindah ke leher Harry.

Tubuh Harry bergetar nikmat merasakan sensasi yang diciptakan bibir Draco pada lehernya, "Draco...aku mungkin tak akan bisa menolak kalau kau terus melakukan itu," erang Harry.

"Tidak, Harry, tidak sekarang," bisik Draco lembut.

"Tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, Draco, please," pinta Harry.

Draco menatap mata hijau yang bersinar dengan indah itu, "kau yakin?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum, "yes Draco, aku tak mau kehilanganmu lagi."

"Tak akan Harry, tak akan pernah," jawab Draco. Lalu pemuda itu kembali mencium bibir Harry yang setengah terbuka, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Harry dan kembali membelainya dengan lembut.

Harry mengalungkan lengannya lebih erat ke leher Draco, dia mencium rakus bibir kekasihnya itu. Erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya saat Draco mencium dadanya yang telah terbuka separuh dan menemukan satu titik sensitif disana, "Draco..." desah Harry.

Draco menatap mata hijau itu, tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut Harry dan mendapati reaksi tubuh Harry akibat sentuhannya. Tanpa membuka piyamanya Draco pun meraih bukti keinginan Harry akan dia.

Harry membelalakkan matanya dan sedikit mengejang saat Draco menyentuh dan memijatnya dengan begitu lembut, nafasnya tersengal, "D-Draco..." erangnya. Tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Draco.

Draco mengerti dan bisa merasakan kalau Harry akan segera mencapai gelombang tertingginya, maka dia pun mencium lembut bibir Harry, menyapa lidahnya dengan sebuah belaian yang menggoda. Bibirnya mencium Harry semakin dalam dan panas.

Erangan Harry tertahan oleh bibir Draco saat dia merasakan tubuhnya meledak dan tenggelam dalam pusaran gairah yang memabukkan. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat tangan Draco membelainya dan membiarkannya meluapkan semua kerinduannya.

Draco memeluk Harry saat tubuhnya sudah kembali tenang, dia ayunkan tongkatnya untuk membersihkan tubuh pemuda itu.

"Draco," bisik Harry.

"_Yes love_," jawabnya lembut.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Harry dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Tidak sekarang, Harry. Saat ini hanya untukmu, " bisik Draco sambil mengecup bibir Harry lembut. "Tubuhmu tak terasa semakin sakit?" tanya Draco cemas.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "thanks Draco."

Draco tertawa, "tidurlah, kau butuh istirahat, aku akan menemanimu," bisik Draco setelah dia mengecup lembut bibir Harry. Dia kembali duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

"Kau tak mau memelukku sampai pagi?" goda Harry.

"Jangan terus mengundangku, Mr. Potter. Akan ku penuhi saat kau keluar dari ruangan ini," jawab Draco terkekeh.

Harry tersenyum, lalu dia memejamkan matanya. Genggaman tangan Draco membawanya pada suatu mimpi yang indah.

.

"Kenapa kalian tak menceritakan pada kami tentang hubungan kalian?" tanya Hermione esok paginya disaat dia menjenguk Harry bersama yang lain.

"Maaf, ini salahku. Aku hanya terlalu takut menghadapi reaksi kalian," jawab Harry.

"Dasar bodoh, kita telah bersama selama tujuh tahun, waktu selama itu apa belum cukup untuk membuktikan persahabatan kita?" omel Hermione.

"Maaf," kata Harry lagi.

"Ya sudahlah, berjanjilah tak akan menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi pada kami," ancam Hermione.

Harry tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sahabat perempuannya itu, "thanks, Mione."

Annabell mendekati kakaknya dan mencium pipinya, "aku bahagia untukmu, Harry. Tapi siap-siap saja sebentar lagi Mum dan Dad akan datang untuk menjengukmu," kata Bell menyeringai.

"WHAT...?" teriak Harry. "Bell, aku tahu kau masih marah padaku gara-gara gosip yang menyerangmu itu, tapi kan tak perlu mengabari Mum dan Dad tentang ini, aku sudah terbiasa terluka sejak dulu," omel Harry pada adiknya.

"Karena kau memang sangat ceroboh, Son." terdengar suara dari pintu masuk.

Semua kepala menoleh dan tampaklah empat orang dewasa berjalan masuk, ternyata Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy pun ikut menjenguk.

Setelah semua memberi salam diruangan itupun kemudian hanya tersisa keluarga Potter dan keluarga Malfoy saja.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Harry?" tanya Lily cemas kepada putranya itu.

"Sudah lebih baik, Mum." jawab Harry.

"Bagian mana saja yang patah?" tanya James menggoda anaknya, dan semua yang mendengar itu tertawa, kecuali Lucius tentu saja.

"Dan apa yang kau perbuat pada adikmu sampai dia dijadikan gosip panas disini?" tanya Lily lagi. "Kau itu, kau bilang kau sudah siap menerima segala resiko tentang hubungan kalian?"

"Sudahlah aunt Lily, yang penting sekarang semua sudah jelas," bela Draco.

Ternyata pembelaannya itu mendapat balasan tawa terkikik dari para perempuan di ruang itu. Ini sesuatu yang langka bisa melihat sifat Draco yang lembut dan hangat.

Kedua keluarga itu pun berbincang dengan seru, ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Severus diruangan itu yang membawakan sebuah ramuan untuk Harry.

"Apa yang akan kau minumkan padanya, Sev?" tanya James.

"Ramuan yang dapat menyempurnakan beberapa tulangnya yang kemarin sempat patah," jawabnya datar. "Kalau saja ramuan ini sudah ditemukan sejak jaman kita sekolah dulu aku yakin yang akan menghabiskan ini adalah ayahmu, Bell."

Semua tertawa mendengar itu.

"Ya ya, si bodoh ini dulu suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama Poppy disini," sambung Lucius.

James hanya membalas gurauan mereka dengan cengiran lebar.

"Nyaris seperti Harry ternyata," lanjut Draco.

Dan ruangan itu pun kembali ramai oleh gelak tawa.

Tak lama kemudian masuklah madam Pomfrey ke ruangan itu, dia terkejut mendapati empat orang dewasa yang dulu adalah murid disini, setelah sedikit melepas rindu dia pun akhirnya memeriksa kondisi Harry dengan tongkatnya.

"Sore ini kau sudah bisa kembali ke asramamu, Harry," katanya.

Dan semua yang disana tersenyum lega.

Harry menatap penuh arti pada Draco dan pemuda pirang yang di tatapnya itu pun tersenyum begitu lebar dan mengangguk. Mereka tak peduli pandangan heran dari orang tua, adik dan guru mereka, hanya mereka yang tahu artinya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita pulang aku ingin mengatakan saat liburan natal nanti aku berharap Harry dan Bell bisa menghabiskannya lagi di Manor, bagaimana Lils, James?" tanya Cissy.

"Terserah mereka saja," jawab Lily

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa bulan depan, nak," kata James.

Lalu semua orang dewasa itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Ayo Andy, kita juga pergi, mereka pasti ingin berduaan," goda Bell. "Nanti sore ku jemput disini ya," katanya pada Harry lalu mencium lembut pipi kakaknya itu.

"Lalu...kapan 'undangan' itu mulai berlaku, Harry?" tanya Draco menggoda setelah hanya tinggal mereka berdua diruangan putih tersebut.

Harry tertawa, "memangnya kau tak kasihan padaku? Beri aku sedikit waktu."

"Aku benci kata-kata itu, karena setelah ini aku ingin seluruh waktumu untukku," kata Draco setengah mengancam.

"Dasar egois, tapi aku suka itu, Draco," bisik Harry.

Draco pun mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut.

**A/N.**

Aku ga tau ini dah the end ato Belum, maksud aku sih mau bikin beberapa chapter dimana setiap chapternya tetap tentang Drarry tapi dengan konflik yang berbeda *sok bener padahal masih amatir juga**plak*.

Maap kalau disini lemonnya Cuma di satu pihak aja, aku sedang tak bisa berpikir panjang *Hebat bener kalo disuruh nge-less*, mudah-mudahan berikutnya aku bisa menyuguhkan yang agak asem XP

Makasih banget bagi yang udah bersedia baca n ngeripiu fic ini, maaf kalo masih ada yang kurang.

'Sun-T'


	3. Yes or No

YES OR NO?

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

A/N : Official Sequel from** '****KEJUJURAN'**

"Draco…" panggil sebuah suara.

Draco Malfoy, sang pangeran Slytherin, memutar kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara yang sudah sangat dia kenal. Senyum mahalnya mengembang saat melihat orang yang sangat special untuknya, "hai, Harry."

"Sedang apa disini sendirian?" tanya Harry Potter, pemuda yang sudah 5 bulan terakhir ini menjadi kekasih Draco.

"Tak apa, hanya menghindari si 'nenek sihir' itu," jawab Draco setelah Harry duduk di sampingnya di undakan tangga batu halaman belakang.

Harry terkekeh, "maksudmu, Pansy?" tanya Harry.

Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Mmmh…Draco," panggil Harry.

Draco menoleh kepada pemuda yang telah mengikat hatinya itu.

Tak menunggu jawaban Draco Harry pun meneruskan kata-katanya, "keluarga Weasley mengundang kita untuk datang ke pesta tahun baru di the Burrow, bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Draco mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan, "…terserah kau saja," jawabnya datar.

Harry mendengus kesal, "kita tidak akan menginap, kita datang pada tanggal 1 pagi, setelah itu kita bisa pulang."

Draco tetap diam, dia sebenarnya tak ada masalah dengan sahabat Harry yang bernama Ron Weasley ataupun keluarganya, hanya saja adik perempuannya, Ginny, akhir-akhir ini selalu berusaha mendekati Harry, dan Draco tak suka itu. Padahal seisi sekolah sudah tahu kalau mereka tengah menjalin hubungan, tapi tetap saja gadis itu seolah tak peduli. Yah walaupun kadar kenekatannya tak lebih parah dari Pansy yang selalu mengikutinya.

"Draco…" panggil Harry memecah lamunannya.

"…Hanya sebentar, aku tak mau lama-lama disana," kata Draco akhirnya setelah sekali lagi dia kalah oleh tatapan emerald mata Harry.

Harry tersenyum, "thanks," katanya sambil menepuk tangan Draco. "Aku kembali ke asrama dulu ya?" pamitnya.

Tapi sorot mata Draco yang mengancam menghentikan langkahnya, "kau kan bisa bilang dan memintaku menemanimu disini, jangan cuma melotot," dengus Harry kesal karena dia tahu arti tatapan Draco. Lalu pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu duduk kembali di samping kekasihnya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi kita akan ujian akhir," kata Draco.

"Lalu?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

Draco memandang kesal ke arah pemuda itu, "ku harap kau tak memecah konsentrasiku dengan hal-hal yang aneh."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "hal aneh bagaimana?"

Draco menatap tajam pada pemuda berkacamata itu, "jangan sekali-sekali membuatku marah dan cemburu, ok?" ancamnya.

Harry terkekeh, "kalau itu sih bukannya sudah sifat dasarmu, Draco?" goda Harry.

Draco tak mempedulikan gurauan Harry, karena saat ini dia memang sedang dibuat kesal oleh kehadiran Ginny Weasley diantara mereka. Draco yakin kalau Harry tak ada apa-apa dengan gadis itu, hanya saja sifat baik dan susah menolak dari kekasihnya itu kadang kala membuat dia darah tinggi.

"Hei, kenapa diam?" tanya Harry.

Draco memandang mata hijau yang berkilau itu, dia tersenyum kecil dan langsung mengecup singkat bibir Harry.

Harry terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Draco, jantungnya berdebar halus setiap merasakan sentuhan dari pemuda berambut pirang itu, Harry pun tersenyum, "kau ini, tak pernah lihat tempat ya?"

"Aku tak sabar menunggumu di Manor saat liburan natal nanti," kata Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "apa yang membuatmu tak sabar?"

"Aku belum sempat memenuhi 'undanganmu' saat di rumah sakit itu," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa, "salahmu sendiri, kau tak menagihku," godanya.

Draco tertawa lalu menggenggam tangan Harry, "kau ingin hadiah apa saat natal nanti?"

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "serakah sekali kalau aku masih mengharapkan sesuatu disaat kebahagiaan telah memenuhi hidupku."

Draco tertawa kecil lalu mengecup lembut jemari Harry.

"Mesranya…" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian mereka, di belakang terlihat Annabell dan Andros yang sedang bergandengan tangan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Boleh kalau kami ganggu?" tanya Bell pada kakaknya dan kakak kekasihnya itu.

Harry tertawa, "kau tak perlu meminta persetujuan kami kalau sekarang saja kalian sudah duduk disini."

Annabell dan Andros pun tertawa.

Draco berdiri dari duduknya, "Andy, kesini sebentar, aku perlu bicara padamu," katanya pada adiknya.

Andros pun mengikuti kakaknya agak menjauh dari Harry dan Annabell.

"Kenapa mereka berbisik-bisik seperti itu?" tanya Bell pada kakaknya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, tumben juga melihat mereka sedekat itu," jawab Harry.

Tak lama kakak beradik Mlafoy itu pun kembali pada mereka.

"Kalian merencanakan apa?" tanya Bell curiga.

Andros hanya tersenyum dan mengacak sayang rambut kekasihnya itu, "nanti juga kau tahu, sabar saja."

Harry pun menatap curiga pada Draco tapi Draco mengacuhkan tatapan dari mata hijau itu.

"Kapan kalian akan ke Manor?" tanya Adros.

Bell menatap kakaknya, "mungkin tanggal 24 sore," jawabnya tak yakin.

Harry mengangguk, "ya, 24 sore."

"Aku jemput?" tawar Draco.

Harry tertawa, "tak usah, kami akan kesana bersama Mum dan Dad."

Annabell dan Andros terkikik melihat betapa perhatiannya Draco 'sang pangeran es' kepada Harry.

"Kita kedalam sekarang?" ajak Harry.

"Okay," jawab adiknya.

Lalu mereka pun berdiri dan melangkah ke dalam kastil.

Saat akan berbelok ke aula besar terdengar suara Ginny Weasley memanggil Harry.

"Ya, Gin?" jawab Harry saat gadis berambut merah itu berhenti disampingnya.

"Bagaimana dengan undangan Mum untuk pesta tahun baru di the Burrow?" tanya Ginny.

Harry menatap Draco yang tak memandang gadis itu seperti Bell dan Andros, "mmh…kami akan datang pada tanggal 1 jam 10 pagi," jawabnya.

"Kalian tak menginap? Mum sudah menyiapkan semua untuk kalian berempat." Kata Ginny lagi.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng, "Maaf Ginny, mungkin tidak untuk kali ini. Aku akan menyampaikan permintaan maaf ku pada Mrs. Weasley."

Ginny tampak begitu kecewa, "baiklah. Aku ke meja dulu ya?" katanya sambil berlalu mendahului mereka ke aula besar.

"Kita tak jadi menginap? Bukannya kau bilang tak enak menolak undangan mereka?" tanya Bell heran.

Harry tersenyum dan memandang Draco, "tidak, Bell, aku sudah berjanji pada seseorang untuk tidak membuatnya marah dan cemburu."

Bell dan Andros pun saling melempar pandang dan tersenyum lebar, "kalau itu alasannya sih bisa dimengerti," jawab Andros sambil tertawa.

Draco mengacuhkan godaan mereka, dia meraih tangan Harry dan menggandengnya masuk ke aula besar untuk makan malam. Sekali lagi dia tak peduli pada tatapan iri dari para gadis yang menjadikan mereka idola di Hogwarts.

.

.

"Selamat datang semua," sambut Narcissa pada keluarga Potter yang baru datang dengan menggunakan jaringan floo.

Setelah bertukar salam mereka pun duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalian tak ikut menginap disini?" tanya Cissi pada James dan Lily.

James tertawa, "tidak, kami mau berduaan saja dirumah, menikmati natal dengan tenang."

"Maksud Dad…selama ini kami mengganggu natal kalian?" tanya Bell sambil cemberut.

"Jangan hiraukan ayahmu, Bell," kata Lily sambil memeluk lembut pundak putrinya itu.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar James dan Lily pun berpamitan.

.

"Sudah malam, kami tidur duluan ya?" pamit Narcissa.

"G'nite…" jawab keempat anak muda itu serempak.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktu untuk kita, Bell," kata Andros sambil menarik tangan gadis cantik berambut merah itu dan mengajaknya ke halaman samping.

"Hei…" teriak Harry.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja, kau ini mau sampai kapan bersikap posesif pada Bell?" omel Draco.

Harry hanya mendengus kesal kalau Draco sudah mulai mengomelinya masalah Bell, bukan salahnya kalau dia terlalu sayang pada adik perempuannya yang cantik itu.

"Kita ke atas?" tawar Draco pada Harry.

Harry memandang curiga pada kekasihnya itu, kalau Draco mengajak ke atas berarti itu lantai dua tempat kamar mereka berada. Dan kalau sudah berada di kamar…

Draco memukul pelan kepala Harry dengan Koran yang sedari tadi dia baca, "apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Tidak…hanya saja aku khawatir kau menagihnya sekarang," kata harry pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Draco terkekeh, "kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak?"

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "kau yakin?"

Draco semakin merapatkan duduknya, tangannya melingkar di pundak Harry dan bibirnya mengecup pelan lehernya yang terbuka, "tentu," bisiknya.

Tubuh Harry kembali bergetar akibat sentuhan Draco, "tidak mau," kata Harry cepat.

Sekali lagi Draco tertawa, "iya aku tahu, aku juga tidak mau membuat Mum dan Dad menggedor kamar kita."

Harry pun ikut tertawa, "aku agak lelah, boleh aku tidur duluan?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Tentu, tidurlah, jangan kau kunci kamarmu," jawab Draco menggoda.

"G,nite Draco," pamit Harry setelah dia mencium lembut bibir Draco.

.

Masih setengah mengantuk Harry merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya, dia tahu itu siapa dan dia pun tersenyum walau matanya masih terpejam. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membuat dadanya bergetar setiap saat, "Draco…" desahnya.

"Morning, love…and happy Christmas," bisik Draco ditelinga Harry.

Harry membuka matanya dan bertemu langsung dengan mata abu-abu yang selalu membuatnya melayang itu, "happy Christmas, Draco."

Sekali lagi Draco mencium biir Harry dengan lembut, kali ini lebih dalam dan panas. Lidahnya menggoda bibir itu supaya terbuka lalu memasukkan lidahnya untuk membelai rongga mulut Harry.

Mau tak mau Harry mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi itu pada tubuhnya.

"I love you…" bisik Draco saat dia melepaskan ciumannya.

Harry tersenyum dengan dada berdegup kencang, "I love you too," balasnya pelan.

"Bersiaplah, aku tunggu disini," perintah Draco.

Dengan malas Harry pun masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk turun ke bawah.

.

"Happy Christmas…" sapa suara yang menyambut Harry dan Draco saat turun dari tangga.

Ternyata James dan Lily Potter juga hadir di ruangan besar yang dihiasi pohon natal tersebut.

Setelah selesai membuka kado natal masing-masing mereka pun duduk di kursi tamu sambil menunggu saat sarapan pagi.

Tiba-tiba Andros berdiri dan menarik tangan Annabell supaya ikut berdiri dengannya di tengah ruangan itu, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celana panjangnya dan membukanya di depan semua, tampaklah sepasang cincin berwarna silver dengan lambang Malfoy.

"Bell, ini hadiah natalmu dariku, dari keluargaku tepatnya. K-ku harap kau mau menerima ini dan menjadi milikku untuk selamanya," kata Andros dengan wajah memerah seperti tomat.

Annabell terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka tak percaya, dia lalu melihat ke arah kedua orang tuanya meminta pendapat.

Kedua orang tuanya pun tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

Andros meraih tangan Annabell dan memasangkan cincin perak itu di jari manisnya.

Annabell terisak dan memasangkan cincin satunya pada jari Andros.

Semua yang berada disitu memberi selamat pada mereka berdua. Narcissa dan Lucius memeluk Annabell dengan erat, "akhirnya aku memiliki seorang putri," kata Lucius.

"Kenapa kalian tak terkejut?" tanya Bell pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Mereka sudah meminta ijin pada kami, jadi semuanya terserah kalian saja," jawab Lily enteng.

Harry tersentak mendengar jawaban ibunya, "maksud Mum…m-mereka…k-kalian itu apa?"

Draco yang duduk disampingnya melakukan hal yang sama, dia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil. Dia membukanya perlahan dan tampaklah sepasang cincin yang sama dengan yang di pegang Andros.

"Aku tak pandai mengobral rayuan seperti Andy, tapi aku hanya berharap untuk bisa selalu bersamamu," kata Draco pelan.

Harry seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, dia tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa di depan keluarganya dan Draco. Selama ini dia hanya terbiasa memperlihatkan hubungan mereka di depan adik dan teman-teman mereka saja. Dia masih takut tak diterima sepenuhnya dalam keluarga Malfoy, "apa aku layak?" bisiknya gamang.

Draco langsung berdiri dan menyeret Harry ke halaman belakang yang tertutup putihnya salju. Draco tahu mereka tak akan bisa bicara kalau ditengah orang banyak seperti itu.

Semuanya pun membiarkan saja Draco menyeret Harry keluar, mereka tahu bagaimana perasaan Harry yang bingung.

.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco setelah mereka sampai di gazebo di halaman belakang.

Harry menatap Draco dengan bingung, dia masih tak tahu harus berkata apa, "D-Draco aku…"

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "apa lagi yang kau ragukan?"

Harry terduduk lemas di kursi kayu yang disediakan Cissy disitu, "kau tak memberiku pilihan," bisiknya.

Draco hanya bisa mendengus kesal, "apakah sampai sekarang pun kau masih tak yakin denganku? Atau dengan perasaanmu sendiri?"

Harry meremas rambutnya yang berantakan, "kumohon, jangan bicara seperti itu lagi, Draco," katanya putus asa. "Aku hanya takut, bagaimanapun juga…hubungan kita tak wajar."

Draco memukul meja kayu yang ada disampingnya dengan begitu kuat sampai meja itu patah dan melukai tangannya.

Harry yang terkejut langsung melompat berdiri dan memegang tangan Draco yang terluka, tapi Draco menepiskan tangan itu dengan kasar.

Harry tercekat saat mata Draco menyorot marah dan dingin, "Draco…please," bisiknya serak.

"Kalau kau ingin hubungan yang wajar…pergi temui Weasley perempuan itu, dan jangan pernah kembali lagi padaku," jawab Draco dingin.

Dan saat itu juga Draco sangat menyesali kata-katanya, dia begitu menyesal telah membuat mata hijau yang dipujanya itu berkilat penuh luka, ada sebutir kristal bening yang mengalir dari matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Draco langsung memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar, mungkin sedih mungkin juga marah.

"Maafkan aku," bisiknya. "Maafkan aku, Harry…_please"_ peluk Draco semakin kencang, "aku berjanji tak akan berkata seperti itu lagi, maafkan aku."

Harry masih diam, dia berusaha menenangkan hatinya sendiri. Dia begitu shock mendengar apa yang dikatakan Draco. Setelah yakin kalau Draco benar-benar menyesal Harry pun melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Draco, "jangan pernah menyuruhku pergi, Draco. Jangan pernah sekalipun meninggalkan aku, jangan…" bisik Harry parau di leher Draco.

Draco mencium rambut Harry, "maafkan aku, aku janji." Draco mengangkat wajah Harry dan mencium bibir itu dengan penuh penyesalan, bibirnya memerangkap bibir Harry dalam suatu ciuman yang penuh tuntutan. Dia memagut bibir itu dengan posesif, lidahnya membelai apa saja yang bisa dibelai.

Harry mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco, dia pun semakin menuntut ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dia begitu takut kehilangan Draco, kata-kata Draco tadi membuatnya sadar kalau dia benar-benar ingin selalu bersama dengan pemuda ini, dia ingin menjadi milik Draco untuk selamanya.

Harry mengerang saat bibir Draco membelai lekuk lehernya, kecupannya yang lembut meninggalkan jejak panas. "Maafkan aku, Draco," bisiknya ditengah gairah yang melanda.

Kembali Draco mencium bibir Harry yang sudah agak membengkak akibat ciuman-ciumannya tadi, "maafkan aku, Harry," balasnya berbisik.

Lalu mereka berpelukan dalam diam, dada Draco berdebar dengan kencang, dia begitu menyesal, benar-benar menyesal, 'ini bukan salah Harry, ketakutannya adalah hal yang wajar, aku harus bersabar', batin Draco menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Harry pun berperang dengan batinnya, 'dasar bodoh, Draco benar, apa lagi yang aku ragukan? Dia begitu mencintaiku, begitu pun aku. Aku lah yang egois, aku selalu menyakitinya'.

Harry melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata abu-abu kekasihnya itu, "Draco, mana kado natalku?" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Nafas Draco tercekat, matanya menebus mata hijau Harry mencari kesungguhan disana, "kau yakin?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Harry mengangguk mantap.

"Bukan karena ancamanku tadi?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry tertawa dan mengecup lembut bibir Draco, "aku ingin menjadi milikmu, Draco. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Kata-katamu tadi meyadarkanku akan itu."

Draco mengeluarkan kotak kecil tadi dari kantong celananya dan membukanya perlahan.

Kali ini Harry melihat bentuk cincin itu dengan jelas, lambang keluarga Malfoy diukir tak terlalu besar seperti milik Andros, bahkan kalau dilihat sekilas itu hanyalah cincin emas putih yang polos, tapi di bagian dinding dalam cincin itu ada ukiran berupa tulisan '_with love, Draco'_ untuk cincin Harry dan _'with love, Harry'_ untuk cincin Draco.

Harry kembali menatap Draco dan tersenyum, "ayo pakaikan, kau ini sama sekali tak romantis," godanya.

Draco hanya menyeringai, lalu dia meraih tangan Harry dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Setelah cincin terpasang dengan benar Draco pun mencium jari Harry.

Harry mengambil cincin pasangannya dan memakaikannya pada jari manis Draco lalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Draco, dia mencium jari pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

Kedua mata mereka saling menatap, senyum mengembang di bibir keduanya, lalu kedua bibir bertemu dalam suatu ciuman yang begitu manis.

Terdengar suara tepukan tangan di belakang mereka.

Serentak Harry dan Draco melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melihat siapa yang ada disitu, ternyata Andros dan Bell juga kedua orang tua mereka sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

Kali ini Harry tak tampak gugup, dia begitu mantap menggenggam tangan Draco. "Mum, Dad, Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy…aku dan Draco sudah memutuskan untuk selalu bersama."

Tanpa disangka-sangka Cissy dan Lily menghambur memeluk Harry,mereka menitikkan air mata.

"Mum…Aunty…?" tanya Harry bingung.

Lucius dan James maju lalu merangkul pundak Harry dan Draco.

"Asal kalian tahu, tak satupun dari kami menganggap hubungan kalian sebagai sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Tak ada yang tak wajar kalau sudah menyangkut perasaan," kata James.

"Dari awal sudah kami katakan, kalau kalian memang sudah merasa yakin maka kami akan mendukung kalian," sambung Lucius sambil menepuk punggung Harry.

Harry dan Draco berpandangan lalu keduanya tersenyum.

"Ini natal terhebat yang pernah aku alami sepanjang hidupku," kata Cissy sambil terisak setelah dia dan Lily melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Harry.

"Begitupun aku, Cissy," balas Lily yang juga ikut terisak.

"Selamat, kak," ucap Annabell yang mencium pipi kakaknya dengan penuh sayang.

"Well, Harry…Bell…selamat datang di keluarga kami," kata Lucius.

Semua terpana melihat senyum terukir di bibir yang biasanya dingin tersebut, "woooow…kau bisa tersenyum ternyata, Lucius," goda James.

Lucius pun melemparkan hantaman kecil di kepala James.

"Baiklah, jangan biarkan makan pagi kita menjadi dingin dan tidak enak," kata Cissy. "tapi sebelum itu, Draco…pertanggungjawabkan perbuatanmu, itu meja pemberian ayahmu dari Rusia, segera perbaiki."

Gazebo yang ditutupi salju itu tak terasa dingin, bahkan kehangatan memancar dari sana. Gelak tawa terdengar bagai alunan orchestra yang indah.

.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang, mereka menikmati dinginnya salju yang turun pada malam ini di balkon didepan kamar Harry.

"Thank you, love…" bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco mencium samping leher Harry yang membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang pelan, "untuk kesediaanmu menjadi milikku selamanya."

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya, kepalanya dimiringkan agar Draco bisa leluasa mencium lehernya. "I want you…" bisik Harry.

Draco tersenyum di leher pemuda itu, "apapun permintaanmu, Harry. Dan aku yakin Mum dan dad tak akan menggedor kamar kita setelah cincin ini terpasang dijarimu," bisik Draco sambil mengusap cincin putih di jari Harry.

Harry tertawa saat Draco menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar dan merebahkannya ke kasur yang biasa ditiduri Harry. Dia membiarkan saja saat Draco melepas kacamatanya dan merapalkan mantra pengunci dan peredam suara di kamar itu.

Draco membungkukkan badannya, bibirnya mengunci bibir Harry dalam suatu ciuman yang memabukkan, tangannya menarik lepas sweater dan baju Harry yang otomatis menampakkan dada putihnya yang terbuka. Draco menahan nafas meredakan gairah yang sedari tadi menggulungnya. Dia tak ingin menjadikan ini hanya sebagai ajang melepaskan hasrat saja, dia ingin menunjukkan pada Harry betapa dia sangat mencintai pemuda itu dengan seluruh jiwanya. Tangannya membelai dada Harry dengan halus dan merasakan getaran di tubuh pemuda itu. Draco mengecup dada Harry dan membelai satu titik yang dapat membuat Harry gila, getaran tubuh pemuda dibawahnya itu semakin kencang. Draco melepaskan semua yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Matanya menatap wajah Harry yang telah memerah menahan gairah, Draco tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Harry.

Nafas harry tercekat saat tangan Draco kembali membelai satu titik sensitive di dadanya, dia mencengkeram lengan Draco.

Draco memanjakan Harry di lehernya, dibelainya leher putih itu dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Tangannya menahan pinggang Harry yang sedari tadi bergerak dengan gelisah. Ciumannya terus turun dan turun sampai membelai perutnya yang rata.

Tubuh Harry terus bergetar merasakan sensasi liar yang membungkusnya, dia nyaris tak percaya saat ciuman Draco semakin turun, "D-Draco…jangan…"

Tapi terlambat, Draco telah meraup tubuh Harry.

Tangan Harry meremas sprei di bawahnya yang telah kusut, erangannya terdengar keras dan dia mencoba bertahan sekuat tenaga. Tapi belaian Draco terlalu memabukkan untuk Harry, lidahnya yang terus menyelimutinya dengan kehagatan membuat Harry akhirnya meledak dalam satu hentakan hebat yang membuatnya meneriakkan nama kekasihnya itu.

Draco mendongak dan menatap wajah Harry, senyum terukir di bibir tipisnya. Dia mulai memposisikan tubuhnya, bersiap menjadikan Harry sebagai miliknya yang paling sempurna. "Harry…" bisiknya.

Mata hijau Harry menatap dalam mata abu-abu milik Draco, bibirnya tersenyum dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Draco membungkuk dan menciumi lagi bibir Harry, tangannya kembali memanja tubuh Harry yang masih terasa hangat. Dengan perlahan Draco menjadikan dunia Harry penuh warna dan keajaiban. dia membungkam suara Harry yang mulai mengerang menahan sakit dengan bibirnya. Lidahnya membelai bibir pemuda bermata emerald itu dan membuat Harry kembali tenang. Belaian tangannya yang memijat lembut membantu Harry melupakan rasa sakitnya dan mulai menerima kehadiran Draco pada tubuhnya. Draco menegakkan punggungnya saat dirasakan Harry sudah tidak meronta lagi. Wajah dan tubuh Draco basah oleh keringat, begitu juga dengan Harry. Dinginnya salju diluar sana tak terasa lagi berganti oleh panasnya gairah yang berkobar.

Harry memandang Draco yang tersenyum padanya, tangannya membelai bahu Draco yang berkilau oleh keringat, "move, Draco…" bisiknya parau.

Draco mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, tangannya terus membelai Harry. Draco tak ingin terburu-buru, dia ingin menikmati ini bersama kekasihnya itu. Dia terus menahan degup jantungnya yang berpacu kencang.

Sedangkan Harry, dia berusaha mengimbangi Draco yang terus bergerak pelan di dalam tubuhnya. Nafasnya sesekali tersentak saat Draco menyentuh satu titik disana, erangan-erangan terus terdengar dari bibirnya yang membengkak merah. Merasa sudah tak mampu menahan gairah yang terus mendesak Harry pun mencengkeram lengan Draco dengan kuat, "Draco…please," pintanya.

Draco yang mengerti akan keinginan Harry pun mulai menghentakkan tubuh mereka dalam suatu pusaran gelombang yang terus menggulung akal sehat mereka keluar dari jalurnya. Musik indahnya berganti dengan tabuhan genderang yang terus menghantam dan membawa mereka semakin dalam tenggelam dalam seretan arus yang kuat. Irama yang kencang akhirnya menyudahi tarian mereka dalam satu hentakan hebat yang meledakkan dunia mereka dalam uraian berjuta warna. Bibir keduanya melagukan nama kekasih masing-masing dalam alunan yang keras dan bergetar.

Draco memeluk erat tubuh Harry dan menciumi sudut mata hijau kekasihnya itu yang mengalirkan sebutir cairan sebening kristal. "Maaf, apa aku menyakitimu?" tanya Draco berbisik.

Harry menggeleng lemah, bibirnya menyunggingkan satu senyuman yang selalu mampu menggetarkan dada Draco, "I love you, Draco," bisiknya pelan.

Dada Draco penuh dengan kebahagiaan, dia mencium lembut bibir Harry, "I love you too, Harry…always," jawabnya. Lalu dia membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Harry, memeluk pinggang pemuda itu setelah menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selimut.

"Draco…" panggil Harry pelan.

"Yes, love," jawab Draco.

"Sejak kapan kau merencanakan ini? Mmmh…cincin ini maksudku," tanya Harry.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bicara berdua dengan Andy di halaman belakang kastil, ingat?"

Harry berdecak kesal, "kau ini selalu memutuskan sesuatu seenaknya sendiri."

Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, "kau saja yang lambat, Mr. Potter."

"Ya ya…Cuma kau saja yang benar," gerutu Harry.

Draco tertawa, "sudahlah tak usah bertengkar, atau aku akan memakanmu lagi," ancamnya.

Harry mendelik ke arah Draco, "cukup Draco, aku lelah, aku mau tidur."

Draco mengacak gemas rambut kekasihnya yang selalu berantakan itu, "kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan tidurlah." Draco mengecup singkat bibir Harry, "g'nite Harry."

Harry memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum, "g'nite Draco," bisiknya.

.

.

Tanggal 1 januari, semua hadir di rumah keluarga Weasley, termasuk orang tua Harry dan Draco. Setelah selesai menyantap hidangan pesta masing-masing langsung membaur dengan kelompoknya. Para ibu sibuk di dapur membereskan masakan mereka, para ayah mengobrol diruang depan sedangkan anak-anak berkumpul di lantai atas.

"Bagaimana natal kalian?" tanya Hermione pada Harry dan Bell.

"Kami merayakan di Manor, Mum dan dad mengusir kami agar mereka bisa berduaan merayakan malam natal dirumah," jawab Bell bercanda.

Semua pun tertawa mendengar gurauan gadis itu.

Obrolan ringan mengalir begitu saja dari mulut mereka.

Kemudian naiklah Ginny dengan membawa minuman dingin dan cemilan untuk mereka. Wajah gadis itu begitu bahagia saat melihat Harry. Dia berusaha tak menggubris tatapan dingin Draco yang penting untuknya sekarang adalah Harry ada disini. Dengan sengaja gadis itu menyerahkan sendiri gelas minuman untuk Harry, dan tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak saat Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima gelas dari Ginny, dia melihat cincin putih melingkar di jari manis pemuda yang telah menarik hatinya sejak pertama bertemu itu. Ada lambang Malfoy yang terukir samar di cincin itu, tangannya bergetar dan gelas yang dibawanya terjatuh keras ke lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping seperti hatinya.

"Gin, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus kesal mendengar perhatian Harry.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku ke bawah dulu," pamitnya gugup.

"Kenapa dia? Dasar aneh," kata Ron.

Hermione menyikut tangan pemuda berambut merah itu dan memberinya pelototan kesal. "Mmmh…Harry, kau dan Draco apa sudah…" tanya Hermione sambil melirik ke jari manis Harry yang sekarang tak polos lagi.

Mengerti akan arti pandangan Hermione Harry pun tersenyum, "bukannya aku ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi dari kalian, aku hanya tak mau menyampaikan ini lewat surat. Yes, Mione, aku dan Draco sudah bertunangan, begitu juga dengan Bell dan Andy," jawab Harry sambil melirik kearah adiknya.

"WHAT…!" teriak Ron, "bagaimana mungkin kalian tak mengabari kami?"

"Ini juga mendadak, mereka tak mengatakan dulu pada kami," jelas Bell.

"Kapan?" tanya Hermione lagi, kali ini raut wajahnya lebih cerah.

Harry memandang Draco yang dari tadi terus diam, "pagi hari disaat natal," jawabnya.

Hermione bangkit dan mencium pipi sahabatnya itu dengan sayang, "selamat, Harry," ucapnya. "Boleh aku juga mengucapkan selamat padamu, Draco?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat bergelombang itu.

Draco tersenyum dan membuka tangannya, "sahabat Harry berarti sahabatku juga, Mione."

Hermione tertawa dan memeluk Draco, "selamat ya," ucapnya riang.

"Thank you," jawab Draco.

Lalu gadis itu juga mengucapkan selamat pada Bell dan Andy, diikuti oleh Ron.

"Harry…" panggil Draco pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Harry.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau menyusul Ginny ke bawah," kata Draco datar.

Harry terkejut mendengar permintaan Draco, "kenapa?" tanyanya heran.

Draco memandang Hermione yang terkikik bersama Annabel dan Andros, dia menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala melihat betapa lambannya kekasihnya itu, "sudahlah, kau susul saja dia."

"Tapi nanti kau marah?" tanya Harry.

Draco mendengus kesal, "kali ini tidak, makanya cepat kau cari dia sebelum aku berubah pikiran," usir Draco tak sabar.

Harry melangkah keluar kamar dengan wajah bingung, 'padahal biasanya dia yang paling marah kalau aku dekat-dekat Ginny, aneh', batin Harry.

"Dasar lamban," gerutu Draco saat Harry telah turun ke bawah.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa, kecuali Ron yang memandang Draco dengan heran. "Kau yakin membiarkan Harry sendirian menemui adikku?" tanya Ron pada Draco.

"Semua harus diselesaikan secepatnya, Ron. Kasihan adikmu kalau tetap mengharapkan Harry," jawab Draco enteng.

Ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "aku sih sangat berterima kasih kalau kau bisa mengerti itu, hanya saja kau tak khawatir membiarkan mereka berdua?"

Draco menatap Ron dengan tajam, "asal semua selesai dengan baik," jawabnya lagi.

Kali ini wajah Ron dihiasi dengan cengiran lebar, "Harry itu terlalu baik dan susah menolak," godanya.

Draco kembali mamandang Ron, kali ini lebih dingin, Khas Malfoy. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan melangkah cepat turun ke bawah.

Semua yang melihat tingkah Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kapan lagi aku bisa membalas dia untuk Ginny?" kata Ron masih tertawa.

.

Harry melihat Ginny duduk sendirian diatas bukit kecil di belakang rumahnya. Dia duduk dibawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Gin…" panggil Harry pelan.

Ginny menoleh dengan cepat, "H-Harry…" katanya gugup.

"Kau menangis? Kenapa?" tanya Harry saat melihat mata gadis itu basah oleh air mata.

Ginny memegang lengan Harry dengan kuat, "Harry, benarkah kau dan Draco sudah bertunangan?" tanyanya.

Harry terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Ginny, "ya Gin, aku dan Draco sudah bertunangan, begitu juga dengan Bell dan Andy."

Ginny menangis semakin keras, "padahal aku mencintaimu, Harry," katanya terisak.

Harry membeku ditempatnya, lidahnya begitu kelu untuk bicara. Dia tak menyangka kalau gadis yang sejak dulu hanya dianggap adik olehnya ini ternyata mencintai dia.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama mengenalmu," isaknya lagi.

"Gin…maafkan aku, a-aku…" Harry tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ginny memandang mata hijau Harry, "aku tahu, kau hanya menganggapku tak lebih dari seorang adik kan? Aku cuma tak menyangka kalau hubunganmu dan Draco ternyata serius."

"Maaf Gin, aku benar-benar mencintai Draco," jawab Harry jujur.

Ginny mengangguk pelan, "ya…aku tahu, aku cuma ingin mengatakan perasaanku saja padamu. Sampai nanti Harry, dan terima kasih," katanya sambil melangkah pergi.

Harry menghela nafas panjang dan mengacak rambutnya, dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. "Draco…" katanya saat tahu tangan siapa yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Kuharap kau tak menyesali keputusanmu tadi," bisik Draco di telinga Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "aku akan sangat menyesal kalau saat itu aku benar-benar menolak cincin ini," jawab Harry. "Aku hanya tak menyangka saja kalau Ginny memiliki perasaan yang lebih padaku."

Draco terkekeh, "kau itu benar-benar lambat, kalau Ginny tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padamu maka aku tak akan marah kalau dia ada di dekatmu, seperti Hermione."

Harry membalikkan badannya dan memeluk pinggang Draco, "saat masuk sekolah nanti kita akan jadi gossip panas lagi, Draco."

Draco mendengus sambil mengusap punggung Harry, "aku pikir itu bagus, setidaknya tak ada lagi gadis-gadis aneh yang mendekatimu, atau aku akan mengutuk mereka."

Harry tertawa, "kau juga harus ingat, selesaikan urusanmu dengan si Parkinson itu."

"Dia bukan masalah besar," jawab Draco.

"Masalah besar buatku kalau dia terus mengejarmu," gerutu Harry.

Draco tertawa, "baiklah Mr. Potter, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu."

Pelukan mereka semakin erat seakan masing-masing tak ingin melepaskan diri, tak ada yang bicara, hanya degupan jantung yang bercerita betapa mereka ingin selalu bersama.

**oOo**

**A/N.**

**Haaaaah…sungguh-sungguh GA JELAS, pengennya bikin lamaran romantic ala prince and princess tapi ngeri juga ngebayangin Draco jadi lebay banget dan Harry jadi cewek banget **

**Pengennya juga mau buat Ginny jadi nyebelin tapi ntar Pansy ada saingannya dong, hehehe… lagian aku kasian ma Ron kalau tau adeknya jadi brutal gitu XP**

**Yak…nyari ide lagi buat chap depan menjelang kelulusan mereka, AIIII…HELP ME…!**

**Mudah-mudahan chap ini ga ngebosenin dan masih ada yang nunggu chap berikutnya, RR please…**

**Makasih.**


	4. Keputusan

KEPUTUSAN

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

A/N : Official Sequel from** '****KEJUJURAN'**

"Kalian yakin akan mengikuti pendidikan sebagai calon Auror?" tanya Hermione pada dua sahabatnya saat mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor halaman samping.

"Kalau aku sih 100% yakin, Dad juga mendukungku penuh," jawab Harry.

"Aku juga, Mum dan Dad sudah setuju," sambung Ron.

"Mr. Potter kan kepala Auror, apa kau tak takut kalau orang lain berpikir kau masuk dengan cara curang?" tanya Hermione lagi pada Harry.

Harry tertawa, "biar mereka sendiri yang nanti menguji kemampuanku," kata Harry yang memang memiliki kemampuan otak di atas rata-rata, apalagi pelajaran pertahanan terhadap ilmu hitamnya menjadi yang tertinggi di angkatannya.

"Ya… kau benar, Mate," dukung Ron.

Tiba-tiba mata Harry melihat Draco duduk sendiri di bangku taman, di bawah rindangnya pohon. "Aku temui Draco dulu ya?" pamitnya pada teman-temannya.

"Sampai nanti, Harry," kata Hermione sambil melambai pada Harry yang telah berlari keluar koridor.

"Hei…" sapa Harry pada pemuda berambut pirang yang telah menjadi tunangannya saat natal kemarin.

Draco mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Harry, senyum yang hanya diperlihatkan pada pemuda yang telah lama menawan hatinya itu.

"Bagaimana persiapan ujian akhirmu?" tanya Harry setelah duduk disamping pangeran Slytherinnya.

"80 persen oke, hanya agak kurang di rune kuno saja," jawabnya.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar, "kau sih, pelajaran sesulit itu masih kau ambil saja," gerutunya.

Draco tertawa, "aku hanya ingin menguasai pelajaran yang dikuasai Dad, lagipula aku sudah dapat rekomendasi untuk magang di Departemen Hubungan Sihir Internasional kalau nilai ujian akhirku nanti memuaskan."

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "Kau akan sering keluar negeri nantinya," kata Harry lesu.

Draco menutup bukunya dan memandang kekasihnya, "kau pun pasti akan disibukkan dengan urusan Auror, melihat bagaimana sibuknya uncle James selama ini."

Harry tersenyum kecut, "aku ingin kita bisa tinggal bersama setelah sama-sama bekerja nanti," kata Harry tiba-tiba, karena dia miris juga memikirkan kalau setelah lulus nanti mereka akan dibuat sibuk oleh urusan masing-masing.

Draco memandang mata hijau itu dengan begitu bahagia, dia tak menyangka apa yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini justru diselesaikan sendiri dengan mulus oleh kekasihnya itu, "tentu, Harry, aku sudah memikirkan itu."

Harry mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut, dia tak peduli pekikan kecil para gadis yang melihat mereka, "thanks, love," bisiknya.

Draco tersenyum, dia senang melihat Harry -yang semenjak dia menyematkan cincin dijarinya- menjadi lebih terbuka untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada Draco, baik itu saat berdua ataupun didepan umum. Dia tak lagi mempedulikan pandangan orang tentang hubungan mereka, toh seluruh Hogwarts sudah tahu dan bisa menerima. Bahkan sebagian besar murid justru mendukung melihat dua pemuda idola para gadis itu menjadi pasangan, terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Sebaiknya kau belajar rune kuno dengan Hermione, aku lihat dia sangat menguasai pelajaran itu," saran Harry. "Nati sore kami akan belajar di perpustakaan, kau bisa bergabung."

"Apa Hermione tak keberatan? Dia pasti juga sibuk menyiapkan pelajarannya," tanya Draco.

Harry terkekeh, "Hermione adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling semangat mengajari orang lain, jadi aku yakin dia akan sangat senang jika bertambah lagi orang yang mau belajar. Otak jeniusnya tak terkalahkan."

Draco tertawa, ya saat bersama Harry dia selalu menemukan alasan untuk tertawa, "baiklah," jawabnya.

.

Ujian akhir yang tinggal beberapa hari ini pun membuat semua murid menjadi semakin sibuk, perpustakaan yang biasanya jarang dijamah murid itu kali ini menjadi satu-satunya 'tempat favorite' untuk mereka.

Di salah satu meja besar di sudut ruangan tampaklah trio Gryffindor dan trio Slytherin yang sedang serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari satu-satunya gadis di tengah-tengah mereka, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hermione.

Gadis terpintar di kelas tujuh itu tak segan membagi ilmunya dengan para sahabat-sahabatnya, dia terus mengulang dan menjelaskan apa yang menjadi pertanyaan dari segerombol pemuda itu.

"Draco, aku rasa bab 8 dari rune kuno tingkat tujuh akan mendominasi soal ujian. Sebab bab itu nyaris membahas sebagian besar dari keseluruhan buku," terang Hermione saat dia dan Draco sama-sama membuka buku rune kuno, pelajaran yang hanya diambil oleh mereka berdua tanpa sahabat-sahabat mereka.

Draco mengangguk-angguk setuju, "ya kau benar, nyaris sebagian besar dibahas disini."

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh Harry yang ambruk diatas meja.

Draco langsung memegang bahu pemuda yang duduk disampingnya itu, "Harry, kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry membuka matanya sedikit, "kepalaku pusing, aku ingin ujian ini cepat selesai," keluhnya.

Ron dan Theo pun ikut ambruk diatas meja, "kau benar, Harry," kata mereka.

"Seminggu penuh di dalam perpustakaan membuat otakku panas," gerutu Ron.

Draco mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan, "sebaiknya kita memang harus beristirahat sebentar, jangan sampai saat ujian kita justru sakit."

Hermione dan Blaise menghela nafas panjang, "ya kau benar, Draco. sebaiknya sekarang kita tinggalkan ruangan ini dan mendinginkan otak masing-masing," saran Blaise.

Mereka lalu bangkit dan melangkah keluar, di pintu keluar mereka langsung berpisah, Harry dan Draco memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di tepi danau, Ron dan Hermione yang telah menjadi sepasang kekasih memilih bersantai di ruang rekreasi, sedangkan Blaise dan Theo entah kemana. Draco agak curiga juga kalau kedua sahabatnya itu memiliki hubungan khusus seperti dia dan Harry.

.

Harry merebahkan kepalanya di paha Draco, dia benar-benar merasa pusing dengan persiapan ujian akhir. Matanya terpejam saat dia merasakan tangan Draco membelai rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tidurlah sebentar, jam malam masih ada 1 jam lagi," kata Draco.

Harry tertidur di pangkuan Draco, dia merasa sangat nyaman saat ini. Berdua saja dengan kekasihnya di tepi danau yang sesekali memperdengarkan suara riak airnya. Dan hembusan angin di malam ini terasa begitu sejuk.

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tertidur, tangannya tetap mengusap rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Lama-lama dia jadi mengantuk dan ikut pulas sambil menyadarkan punggungnya di batang pohon besar dibelakangnya.

.

"Harry…Draco…bangunlah," kata sebuah suara yang juga menggoyang bahu mereka.

Draco membuka matanya dan dia melihat Annabell dan Andros di depannya, "jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya sambil melihat Harry yang masih tertidur di pahanya.

"Sudah lewat jam malam, lalu aku minta ijin pada Daddy Sev untuk mencari kalian," jawab Bell.

Harry akhirnya membuka matanya, "Bell?" katanya saat melihat adiknya disitu.

"Sebaiknya kita segera masuk," kata Andros.

Lalu keempatnya pun berjalan menuju ke asrama masing-masing.

.

Ujian akhir dimulai senin pagi ini, tak sedikit yang menyambutnya dengan wajah pucat, termasuk Harry. Sebenarnya dia bukan bodoh, justru pintar malah, hanya saja persiapan yang dia lakukan di atas jam orang normal sehingga membuat dia lelah.

Draco menariknya ke ujung koridor sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, "kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry tersenyum samar, "aku hanya lelah, Draco. selebihnya baik-baik saja, jangan khawatirkan aku," jawab Harry. "Sebaiknya kau berikan aku sedikit semangatmu," katanya menggoda.

Draco menangkup wajah Harry dan mencium bibirnya dengan dalam, dia melumat bibir yang kelihatan agak pucat itu. Dia tersenyum saat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu bergetar, lalu Draco memeluknya erat, "jaga kesehatanmu, aku tak mau kau sakit," bisiknya.

Harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berusaha menenangkan debar jantungnya akibat ciuman Draco barusan.

.

Ujian demi ujian benar-benar menyita waktu mereka, tak ada kesempatan untuk bersantai atau hanya sekedar berdua dengan kekasih masing-masing. Selama empat hari ini semua waktu tersita hanya untuk belajar dan belajar. Hermione yang jenius pun terlihat pucat hari ini.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya Draco pada gadis itu, Harry dan Ron juga Theo yang terlihat lemas. Hanya dia dan Blaise yang staminanya bagus saat ujian ini berlangsung.

Harry menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco, mereka semua sore ini memutuskan belajar di halaman samping karena mereka membutuhkan udara segar untuk menormalkan fungsi otak. Mereka duduk diatas rumput tebal dibawah sebatang pohon.

Hermione merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ron dan mengompres kepalanya dengan sapu tangan yang sudah direndam air dingin, "tinggal satu hari dan aku sudah nyaris tak mampu berpikir," keluh gadis itu.

Tampak Annabell dan Andros berlari menghampiri mereka, lalu keduanya duduk bergabung bersama para senior tersebut.

"Kalian tampak sangat parah, apa sesulit itu ujiannya?" tanya adik perempuan Harry.

"Sebenarnya ujiannya sama saja seperti yang lalu-lalu, hanya saja rasa tegang mengalahkan semua. Ini ujian akhir kami, ujian yang menentukan lulus tidaknya dan masa depan kami," jelas Blaise.

"Iya juga ya, di ujian ini para murid yang mendapatkan nilai ujian yang memuaskan akan langsung dapat rekomendasi kerja dari kementrian sihir," kata Andros.

"Maka dari itu kami bilang ini masa depan kami," ulang Blaise.

"Semangatlah, tinggal satu hari lagi, besok siang semua telah berakhir kan?" kata Bell memberi semangat.

"Kau tak melihat betapa semangatnya aku, Bell?" kata Harry yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemas di bahu Draco.

Semua pun akhirnya tertawa mendengar gurauan Harry yang jelas-jelas dialah yang paling pucat disitu.

Bell menggelengkan kepala melihat wajah kakaknya yang acak-acakan itu, lalu dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas sekolahnya, "tadi aunt Cissy mengirimkan banyak coklat padaku dan Andy, ini buat kalian, kata aunt Cissy biar kalian semangat sampai besok."

Para senior itu langsung mengambil coklat dari Bell dengan cepat, hanya Hermione dan Blaise saja yang tidak terburu-buru. Lalu mereka menghabiskan sore itu sambil ngobrol ringan melepaskan penat yang menghimpit selama hampir sebulan ini mulai persiapan sampai ujian.

.

Akhirnya ujian akhir telah terlewati, nilai-nilai pun telah dikantongi. Keenam anak yang selama ini berusaha keras dengan ujiannya akhirnya mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal. Hermione, Draco dan Harry mandapat nilai yang nyaris sempurna, sedangkan Blaise, Theo dan Ron ada setingkat dibawah mereka, hanya beda angka sedikit.

"Sungguh ujian yang menyenangkan," kata harry sambil tertawa. Mereka berbicang santai di tepi danau menikmati semilir angin sore.

Ron langsung memukul lengan sahabatnya itu dengan kesal, "kau bilang menyenangkan karena nilaimu begitu bagus, coba kau bilang ini seminggu yang lalu," gerutunya.

Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan mengacak gemas rambutnya.

Hermione tersenyum melihat sikap Draco terhadap Harry, "apa rencanamu dan Harry, Draco?" tanya gadis itu.

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tampak bahagia, lalu melihat ke arah Hermione, "setelah ini aku dan Harry akan sibuk oleh urusan masing-masing, aku langsung magang di departemen ayahku sedangkan Harry ikut pelatihan calon Auror," jawabnya. "Sekalian aku beritahu saja biar kalian tak mengira kami menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, setelah masa magang dan pelatihan selama setahun kedepan aku dan Harry memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama."

Semua terkejut mendengar berita dari Draco , "wow…ini hebat, Mate," kata ron sambil tertawa dan menepuk pundak Harry.

Hermione langsung memeluk Harry dan Draco, "selamat ya, aku ikut bahagia bersama kalian."

"Thanks, Mione," jawab Harry.

Blaise dan Theo pun ikut memberi selamat.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Mione?" tanya Harry.

"Departemen hukum memintaku magang mulai tahun ini," jawab Hermione. "Aku akan bersama Blaise," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Benarkah? Selamat Mione, selamat Blaise," kata Harry. "Aku dan Ron pun akan bersama-sama pada pelatihan auror nanti.

"Dan kau, Theo?" tanya Hermione.

"Theo akan bersamaku, kami magang di departemen hubungan sihir internasional," jawab Draco kali ini.

Semua saling berpandangan dan tersenyum, tawa lega terdengar dari mulut mereka, sungguh sore hari yang indah, dimana masa depan telah tertata begitu sempurna.

Setelah berbincang-bincang akhirnya tepi danau yang sejuk itu hanya ditinggali oleh Draco dan Harry saja, keempat temannya telah pamit meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Draco berbaring diatas rumput disamping Harry yang duduk bersandar di batang pohon. Matanya terpejam.

"Kau tidur, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," jawab Draco pelan.

Harry memandang wajah kekasihnya yang nampak begitu menawan itu, tak salah kalau para gadis menjadikan dia target sebagai salah seorang pemuda yang didambakan. Rambutnya yang seterang matahari, mata abu-abunya yang berkilat penuh percaya diri, kulitnya yang putih dan pembawaannya yang tenang dan sempurna, benar-benar suatu anugerah terindah yang dimiliki oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Dan suatu anugerah tersendiri bagi Harry karena pemuda itu memilih dia sebagai pasangannya.

Draco membuka matanya dan langsung bertemu dengan mata hijau Harry yang selalu mampu membuatnya takluk. "Kenapa?" tanya Draco.

Harry tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang Draco yang halus, "tidak, hanya ingin mengagumi milikku," godanya.

Draco tertawa, "kemarilah, peluk aku," pinta Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry.

Harry pun berbaring di samping Draco, kepalanya direbahkan dilengan Draco dan tangannya memeluk erat pinggang pemuda itu. Dia mengecup sekilas rahang atas kekasihnya yang membuat Draco mendesah pelan.

"I love you," bisik Harry tepat ditelinga Draco.

Draco membalik badannya dengan posisi Harry dibawah tubuhnya, "aku sangat senang melihat perubahan sikapmu sekarang, love. Tapi jangan terlalu sering menggodaku atau aku akan hilang kendali dimanapun kita berada," kata Draco menyeringai.

Harry tersenyum, tangannya mengusap pipi putih Draco, "aku juga senang melihatmu saat lepas kendali, Draco," bisik Harry menggoda.

Tanpa meminta ijin Draco pun langsung melumat bibir Harry, ciumannya begitu dalam seakan ingin mereguk semua rasa yang telah lama tak diminumnya.

Lengan Harry memeluk leher Draco seakan ingin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan pemuda yang dicintainya itu. Tangannya menyusup kedalam rambut pirang kekasihnya dan menariknya pelan mengimbangi gairah yang mulai membayang.

Ciuman Draco berpindah ke lehernya, mengecupinya dengan serakah dan membelai kulit putih itu dengan lidahnya. Mau tak mau Harry pun mengerang merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang diciptakan Draco di tubuhnya.

"Kau ingin aku berhenti atau terus?" tanya Draco dengan seringaian khasnya.

Harry melebarkan matanya, "dasar bodoh, tentu saja berhenti, kau pikir ini dimana?" kata Harry tertawa.

Draco pun ikut tertawa dan memeluk tubuh Harry dengan kencang, "kau benar-benar selalu bisa membuatku kehilangan akal, Harry."

.

Dua minggu menjelang upacara kelulusan para murid kelas tujuh sudah hampir tidak mendapat pelajaran apapun, waktu yang tersisa digunakan untuk bersantai.

Siang itu Trio Gryffindor berkumpul di ruang rekreasi, mereka bosan juga dengan aktifitas yang monoton seperti ini.

"Bosan sekali, kalau sedang begini aku jadi merindukan detensi dari Profesor Snape," gurau Ron.

"Baiklah, nanti akan ku sampaikan," ancam Harry halus.

Ron pun mendelik sebal pada sahabatnya itu dan pada Hermione yang terkikik geli.

Harry tertawa senang bisa menggoda Ron, "aku mau menemui Draco dulu," katanya sambil beranjak meninggalkan dua sahabatnya disitu.

Menyusuri koridor Harry pun memasang mata mencari Draco yang kemarin sudah berjanji akan menemuinya di halaman belakang. Melewati sudut koridor yang agak menjorok kedalam mata Harry menangkap sosok bayangan disana, 'itu pasti dia', batin Harry. Harry lalu mendekati sudut itu, "Draco…" panggilnya. Tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lidahnya mendadak terasa kaku tak bisa berkata-kata. Draco, kekasihnya, sedang berciuman dengan…Pansy Parkinson. Mendadak kaki Harry terasa lemas, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, matanya memandang kabur pada sosok itu.

Mendengar ada suara disitu Draco langsung mendorong Pansy menjauh. Sebongkah batu besar seakan dihantamkan kekepalanya saat dia menoleh dan mendapati Harry berdiri kaku disitu, "Harry…" kata Draco panik sambil mendekati pemuda itu.

Harry entah kenapa justru bergerak mundur, dia tak ingin Draco menyentuhnya. Dia merasa mual saat Pansy mencibir licik kearahnya.

"Harry, love…please dengar aku, i-ini bukan seperti dugaanmu," kata Draco berusaha menjelaskan. Dia ikut sakit melihat luka dimata hijau itu, kali ini mata hijau itu tampak labih gelap dari biasanya. Mata yang selalu bersinar hangat itu kini tampak dingin dan penuh kebencian. Baru kali ini Draco melihat mata itu berkilat penuh amarah

Harry terus mundur sampai akhirnya dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan pemuda yang telah mencuri seluruh dunianya itu disana bersama gadis berambut hitam yang tersenyum sinis padanya.

.

Harry berjalan dalam diam, pikirannya kosong. Kakinya terus melangkah dan akhirnya membawanya ke menara astronomi yang gelap. Menara tertinggi di Hogwarts itu tak pernah dikunjungi orang kecuali saat pelajaran astronomi saja. Dia duduk termenung di lantai batu mecoba memikirkan apa yang barusan terjadi, tapi kali ini otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak bekerjasama, dia tak mampu berpikir lagi. Hanya jantungnya yang terasa sakit seakan pedang yang sangat tajam tengah mengoyak-ngoyaknya menjadi serpihan tak berbentuk.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, ruangan bundar yang besar itupun semakin kelam, tapi Harry belum ada niat untuk pergi. Dia masih ingin sendiri hingga tanpa sadar matanya terpejam dan dia tertidur dengan membawa luka dan sakit hatinya akan Draco.

.

Di aula besar saat makan malam Hermione dan Ron belum melihat kehadiran Harry, mereka pikir Harry masih bersama Draco yang juga belum kelihatan disitu. Tapi mereka jadi curiga saat Draco memasuki aula besar sendirian tanpa Harry, dengan wajah yang pucat. Tanpa menunggu lama Hermione menghampiri Draco di meja Slytherin.

"Draco…" panggil gadis itu.

Draco menoleh dan melihat Hermione yang cemas dengan heran, "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tak bersama Harry?" tanya Hermione balik.

Draco tampak terkejut, "Harry? Dia tak bersama kalian?" kata Draco cemas.

Hermione melihat ada yang ganjil disini, bagaimana mungkin Draco tak tahu dimana Harry, terlebih dia melihat senyum mencurigakan dari Pansy yang duduk tak jauh dari situ.

Wajah pucat Draco semakin pucat.

"Ada apa?" tanya Annabell yang baru masuk aula bersama Andy. "Mana kakakku?" tanyanya lagi saat dia tak melihat Harry disitu.

Draco melangkah keluar aula, dia akan menjelaskan ini pada mereka, tapi tidak disini, didepan orang banyak. Hermione dan yang lainnya pun mengikuti langkah Draco.

"Ada sesuatu Draco?" tanya Hermione penasaran setelah mereka berkumpul di halaman samping yang telah sepi.

Draco pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi siang, saat Harry melihat dia dan Pansy lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Mata Hermione berkilat marah, tanpa sadar dia menampar keras pipi Draco, "BRENGSEK KAU, DRACO…!" teriaknya marah, sebutir air mata jatuh dipipinya.

Ron memeluk erat Hermione, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

Draco diam saja, karena dia memang merasa pantas diperlakukan begitu. Dia telah menyakiti hati seseorang yang paling dia cintai.

Annabell membekap mulutnya sendiri, "tega sekali kau pada Harry," katanya sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

Andy berdecak kesal pada kakaknya, dia mengacak rambutnya dengan emosi, "apa maksudmu melakukan itu, Draco?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Draco menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajah pucatnya, "aku hanya memberi kesempatan pada Pansy untuk mengatakan perasaannya, tapi tiba-tiba dia menarik jubahku dan menciumku tepat disaat Harry melihat kami," jelas Draco.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH MAU BERTEMU DENGAN GADIS LICIK ITU? KAU TAHU KAN BAGAIMANA SIFAT BURUKNYA?" teriak Hermione lagi. Tangisnya semakin keras terdengar.

"Kenapa kau salahkan aku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan dibelakang mereka, semua menoleh dan mendapati Pansy berdiri disitu sambil mendekap tangannya di dada. Senyum liciknya masih tergambar jelas di bibirnya.

"Wajar kan kalau ada lelaki yang mencium perempuan? Justru yang aneh kalau ada lelaki yang mencium sejenisnya," ejek gadis licik itu sambil tertawa.

Draco melangkah cepat menghampiri gadis itu dan menampar mulutnya dengan keras, wajah pucatnya terlihat merah menahan amarah. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu akan kubuat kau tak punya mulut," ancam Draco.

Pansy terkejut dan memegang pipinya yang memerah akbat tamparan Draco. Air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya, "yang aku bilang benar kan Drakie?" isaknya.

"Asal kau tahu, Parkinson, dimataku seorang Harry jauh lebih baik dibandingkan siapapun. Dan kau tak berhak menilai apa yang wajar dan tak wajar untuk hidupku, JELAS?" desis Draco marah. "Mulai sekarang sebaiknya kau menjauh dariku dan jangan pernah sekalipun mendekatiku lagi."

Pansy langsung berlari meninggalkan mereka dengan masih menangis.

Draco menghela nafas panjang berusaha meredakan emosinya, "aku akan mencari Harry," katanya. Lalu dia meninggalkan keempat lainnya disitu.

.

Draco mengelilingi kastil dengan putus asa, dia telah mencari kemana-mana tapi tak menemukan jejak Harry. Akhirnya dia berlari ke tepi danau tapi tak ada siapapun disana, 'dimana dia? Bahkan ditempat kesayangan kami pun dia tak ada', batin Draco gusar.

Merasa benar-benar putus asa Draco lalu memukul batang pohon tempat dia dan Harry biasa bersama. "HARRY…DIMANA KAU? MAAFKAN AKU…!" teriaknya putus asa. Draco menarik rambutnya sendiri dengan marah, "AAAAARGH…" teriaknya lagi.

Draco terduduk dibawah pohon dan matanya menerawang jauh, sudah hampir jam malam dan dia sama sekali belum menemukan petunjuk keberadaan Harry. Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada menara tertinggi di Hogwarts yang belum sempat dia datangi, 'jangan-jangan…', pikirnya. Lalu dia berlari dengan cepat menuju menara itu.

Sesampainya diatas didorongnya pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh itu hingga terbuka, disapunya ruangan itu dengan pandangannya dan dia melihat sesosok tubuh terbaring di lantai batu yang dingin. "Harry…" bisiknya. Tapi tubuh itu tak bereaksi sama sekali. Perlahan Draco berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok disamping tubuh Harry. Diangkatnya kepala pemuda berambut hitam itu keatas pangkuannya, dengan gemetar dirabanya wajah Harry. 'Hidup, dia masih hidup', teriak batin Draco. Air mata mengalir dipipinya saat dia mencium lembut bibir pucat Harry.

Harry membuka matanya saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya, "Draco…" bisiknya.

Draco semakin erat memeluk Harry, tubuhnya berguncang menahan tangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Harry lemah.

Tubuh Draco semakin terguncang, "maafkan aku, Harry, maafkan aku," bisiknya parau sambil menciumi wajah Harry.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk, dia berusaha mengingat apa yang telah terjadi. Hatinya kembali terasa perih saat dia berhasil mengingat semua. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" tanyanya pelan.

Draco mengusap wajahnya yang basah, mengatur nafasnya agar dapat menceritakan semua pada Harry.

Harry hanya terdiam mendengarkan cerita Draco, dia berusaha meredam api cemburunya agar tak semakin menyala. Dia tak tega melihat Draco yang tertunduk lesu, bahunya yang terkulai memperlihatkan betapa menyesalnya dia akan kejadian tadi. Harry sangat ingin memaafkan kekasihnya itu, dia tak mau membuat Draco bersedih. Harry menarik bahu Draco kedalam pelukannya, "sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa," bisiknya.

Draco menatap ragu mata hijau Harry yang masih terlihat terluka, "jangan berbohong, Harry, aku sudah sangat menyakitimu, maafkan aku," bisik Draco.

Pipi Harry basah oleh air yang mengalir dari mata hijaunya, dia berusaha menahan semua emosinya tapi tak mampu. "kau tahu Draco, tadi aku begitu takut. Aku tak mampu berpikir apa-apa karena setiap kali aku berpikir aku selalu memikirkanmu yang mungkin akan segera meninggalkanku," katanya parau.

Draco memeluk tubuh Harry dengan erat, "maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi. "Aku telah berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Harry, dan aku akan menepati janji itu seumur hidupku. Maafkan aku."

Harry merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Draco, "aku ingin bersamamu, Draco," bisiknya lembut.

Draco memeluk Harry dengan erat, "ya Harry, kita akan selalu bersama, aku janji."

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang wajah Draco, tangannya mengusap bibir tipis Draco, "sudah kau cuci bibirmu? Aku tak mau menciummu kalau masih ada bekas Pansy disana," kata Harry berusaha menetralkan suasana. Dia sudah memaafkan Draco walau mungkin masih ada sedikit rasa kesal untuk Pansy.

Draco menangkup wajah Harry dengan tangannya, "bahkan sudah aku sikat dengan keras tadi," jawabnya tersenyum. "Sekarang kau mau menciumku?"

Harry mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium lembut bibir Draco, tapi tidak dengan Draco, dia melumat rakus bibir Harry. Lidahnya menyerang rongga mulut Harry dalam belaian yang tak lembut.

Harry mengerang merasakan sentuhan Draco yang tak seperti biasanya, dia bisa merasakan ada amarah dan penyesalan dalam setiap kecupannya. Tubuhnya gemetar saat Draco menyerang lehernya dengan liar, tangannya menarik jubah Harry dan membuangnya ke lantai, begitu juga dengan kemejanya. Setelah itu Draco pun ikut membuang pakaian atasnya dan memamerkan dadanya yang telanjang seperti Harry.

Harry tersentak saat merasakan bibir Draco telah mencium satu titik kecil di dadanya, "D-Draco..." bisik Harry.

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry, "maafkan aku, Harry. Biar ku tunjukkan bagaimana berartinya kau untukku," jawab Draco pelan. Kembali bibirnya bermain di dada Harry membuat pemuda itu semakin tak mampu menahan diri. Dengan sekali dorong dibaringkannya tubuh Harry dilantai batu yang dingin, direnggutnya penutup terakhir tubuh Harry yang membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tercekat. Tangannya yang memegang lengan Draco terasa bergetar menahan gairah yang menyapunya. Draco menundukkan wajahnya dan meraup tubuh Harry yang telah sangat menginginkannya. Dia tak menghiraukan erangan keras Harry dan cakaran kukunya di lengannya. Dia terus memanja Harry dengan lidahnya hingga akhirnya dia merasakan Harry telah meledak seiring jeritannya yang tertahan. Tapi Draco tak juga berhenti, dia terus membelai dan memanja kekasihnya itu membuat tubuh yang ditindihnya bergetar hebat.

Harry mendorong lengan Draco, "Draco...cukup..." katanya tersengal. Lalu dia menarik Draco dan menyuruhnya duduk.

Dengan heran Draco menurut saja dan membiarkan Harry membuang semua pelindung tubuhnya, lalu dia tecekat saat tiba-tiba Harry duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk bahunya erat, "H-Harry…love…" bisiknya parau. Dia menahan pinggang Harry yang berusaha menyatukan raga mereka.

"Aku juga ingin menunjukkan betapa berartinya kau untukku, Draco," bisik Harry di telinga Draco.

Draco tersenyum dan menciumi bahu Harry yang basah oleh keringat, dia meringis saat Harry menggigit bahunya menahan perih yang menusuk saat raga mereka hampir menyatu.

Harry mendongakkan kepala dan menggigit bibir untuk menahan erangan yang hampir terdengar saat Draco telah hadir sepenuhnya dalam tubuhnya. Dunianya berubah menjadi abstrak dimana sejuta warna berpendar menjadi satu saat Draco mulai membawa dia menuju suatu dimensi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan yang selama ini pernah mereka singgahi. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan mata abu-abu dalam suatu pancaran rasa percaya bahwa mereka ada dan akan tetap bersama. Satu hentakan dari Draco membuatnya terlempar dari alam sadarnya dan mengubah sejuta warna nya menjadi putih dan terang. Draco meredam jeritan Harry dalam satu lumatan yang dalam dibibirnya. Sentakan demi sentakan akhirnya mereda meninggalkan getaran halus di tubuh mereka. Harry terkulai lemas di bahu Draco yang memeluk pinggangnya.

Harry mengerang halus saat Draco membenamkan wajahnya di lehernya, "Draco…" desahnya.

"I love you. Harry. Dan maafkan aku atas semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu," bisik Draco.

Harry memandang mata abu-abu yang bersinar penuh penyesalan itu, dikecupnya bibir Draco dan dia tertawa pelan, "cara meminta maaf yang hebat, Draco."

Draco balas memandang mata hijau itu yang kilaunya telah kembali terang dan hangat, dia merasa lega melihat Harry telah memaafkannya, "kalau permintaan maaf seperti ini yang kau suka aku akan bersedia meminta maaf terus padamu, love," kata Draco dengan seringaian khasnya.

Harry tertawa lagi mendengar kata-kata Draco, dia lalu berdiri dan mencari tongkatnya untuk membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Setelah semua sempurna Harry pun mengulurkan tangannya pada Draco, "kita melanggar jam malam lagi, Draco."

Draco tertawa, "Setelah ini tak akan ada jam malam lagi untuk kita, Harry," jawabnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan kekasihnya.

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu dengan tersenyum.

.

"Maaf Draco, kemarin aku sudah menamparmu," kata Hermione pada Draco saat mereka berkumpul di tepi danau siang itu.

Mata Harry terbelalak, "kau menampar Draco. Mione? Wow...coba aku melihat itu," katanya sambil terbahak.

Semua memandang Harry dengan heran, baru saja kemarin dia 'disakiti' Draco dengan begitu parah dan sekarang dia sudah bisa tertawa lagi. "Dasar polos, kalau lain kali kau sakiti dia lagi mungkin aku yang akan memukulmu, Draco," bisik Blaise yang duduk disebelah Draco. Dia terkekeh saat Draco memandangnya dengan tajam dan dingin.

"Kau tak bersalah, Mione. Kalau kemarin aku tak begitu shock mungkin aku sudah melemparnya ke jurang," kata Annabell gemas yang disambut tawa teman-temannya.

Draco memandang mata hijau Harry dan menggenggam tangan pemuda berkacamata yang duduk disisinya itu, "maafkan aku," katanya sambil mengecup jari Harry yang dilingkari cincin pertunangan mereka.

"AAWWWW..." serentak semuanya berseru melihat betapa romantisnya Draco.

Draco dan Harry saling memandang, ada kilat jahil di mata meeka, lalu dengan sengaja mereka berciuman didepan semua yang mengakibatkan mereka mendapatkan seruan sumpah serapah dan tawa terbahak dari teman-temannya.

Sambil mengumpat kesal mereka meninggalkan Draco dan Harry yang masih berciuman di tepi danau yang sejuk itu.

Harry tertawa disela-sela ciumannya, "cara mengusir pengganggu yang jitu, Draco," katanya serak setelah semuanya tak ada lagi disitu.

Draco kembali mencium bibir Harry, "siapa bilang mengusir? Aku memang sedang ingin menciummu kok," katanya.

Kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk mengakhiri ciuman panjang itu. "Selama pelatihan dan magang setahun kedepan, tinggallah bersamaku di Manor," pinta Draco sambil mendekap tubuh Harry. "Setelah kita resmi bekerja aku akan langsung mencari rumah untuk kita."

Harry menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Draco, "kita bisa bergantian tinggal di Manor dan dirumah orang tuaku kan?" tanyanya.

Draco mengecup puncak kepala Harry, "tentu," bisiknya.

Setelah itu tak ada yang bicara, keduanya hanyut dalam kesunyian yang terasa begitu damai.

-oOo-

**A/N.**

**Maaf...niatnya ga ada lemon tapi tapi tapi kenapa perasaan aku lemonnya kecut banget ya... *plak / dasar author mesum***

**Maafkan kalau sampai chap 5 ini juga masih ada yang kurang *yang berani bilang kurang panjang ku injek nih / lirik my***

**Untuk semua yang masih nunggu lanjutannya aku ucapkan banyak2 terima kasih untuk dukungannya, mudah2an ga mati ide ditengah jalan XP.**

**Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca n ngeripiu fic ini, makasih...^^**


	5. The Final

THE FINAL

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

"Kau baru pulang? Bagaimana pelatihan hari pertamamu, Harry?" tanya Narcissa saat Harry menghampirinya yang sedang menikmati waktu santai di teras belakang.

"Masih belum kelihatan susahnya, aunty," jawab Harry sambil duduk di depan wanita cantik itu setelah mencium pipinya yang putih. "Mungkin Dad akan memberikan 'kejutan' pada kami nanti setelah berlangsung beberapa waktu."

Cissy tertawa mendengar gurauan Harry, "ayahmu adalah kepala auror yang sangat disegani karena ketegasannya dan kinerjanya yang tak bisa 'dibelokkan', apa yang menjadi peraturannya akan terus dipertahankan," jelas Cissy.

"Ya aku tahu, kalau sudah urusan kerja Dad tidak pernah bercanda, berbeda sekali kalau sedang santai," gerutunya.

Cissy menggangguk setuju, "siapa mentormu hari pertama tadi?" tanyanya.

"Sirius, dia mengisi pelatihan hanya selama 3 bulan pertama, setelah itu akan dilanjutkan oleh Moody sampai bulan ke 8, lalu sisanya sampai penilaian kelulusan dikembalikan lagi pada Sirius," terang Harry. "Aku kadang tak percaya kalau Dad dan Sirius yang terkenal sebagai biang keonaran bisa menjadi kepala dan wakil kepala di departemen Auror."

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang heran? Aku dan Lucius juga sempat tak percaya saat kau berusia 10 tahun dan Millicent Bagnold menunjuk mereka sebagai 'panguasa' Auror," gurau Cissy.

Harry tertawa mendengar kata-kata dari ibu kekasihnya itu. Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts Harry dan Draco secara bergantian tinggal di Manor dan Godric's Hollow, kediaman keluarga Potter, karena kedua orang tua mereka memang belum mengeluarkan ijin tinggal bersama sampai mereka selesai pelatihan dan magang di kementrian.

"Kenapa Draco dan Lucius belum pulang ya?" tanya Cissy, "padahal ini baru hari pertama dia magang di departemen Lucius."

"Sebaiknya Mum tanyakan pada Dad, dia hampir saja membuatku dan Theo terkapar di kantor," jawab sebuah suara di belakang mereka.

"Ah…kau sudah pulang, Draco? dimana ayahmu?" sambut Cissy.

Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Harry sambil menarik lepas dasi dari kemeja putihnya yang masih tertata rapi, "sebentar lagi juga datang, tadi masih membereskan berkas yang baru sampai," jawab Draco malas.

Cissy mengangguk mengerti, "sebaiknya kalian membersihkan diri, setelah itu Mum tunggu diruang makan ya?" perintah Cissy lembut pada keduanya.

Draco tak beranjak dari duduknya tapi Harry langsung menarik tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu, "ayo…kau jangan terlalu malas," goda Harry.

Mau tak mau Draco pun pasrah ditarik Harry menuju ruangan mereka.

.

Selesai makan malam Draco dan Harry berbincang dengan Lucius dan Narcissa di ruang keluarga.

"Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Harry?" tanya Lucius.

"Sirius hanya menyampaikan garis besarnya saja, jadi aku belum menemukan kesulitan," jawab Harry.

Lucius mengangguk sambil memainkan cangkir teh di tangannya, "jangan berharap untuk terus bersantai, ayah baptismu itu selalu punya akal untuk membuat para calon Auror menangis," jelasnya.

Harry tersenyum, "ya, Dad juga sudah memberiku peringatan untuk berhati-hati pada Sirius," jawabnya. "Uncle sendiri, bagaimana hari pertama kedua karyawan magang ini?" tanyanya sambil melirik Draco yang sibuk membaca surat kabar.

Lucius memandang mata istrinya yang menyorot prihatin, "biasa saja, ini kan masih permulaan, masih banyak yang harus mereka pelajari," terangnya.

Draco langsung menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan protes, "enak saja bilang baru permulaan," gerutunya pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Harry yang duduk disampingnya.

Harry terkekeh mendengar keluhan Draco.

"Sebaiknya kalian berdua istirahat sekarang, siapkan tenaga untuk besok," kata Narcissa.

Dan keduanya pun beranjak meninggalkan ruang keluarga

.

"Tidurlah, sepertinya kau lelah sekali," kata Harry pada Draco yang sudah merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang mereka yang berukuran besar.

Lucius dan Narcissa memberikan mereka kamar baru untuk ditempati bersama di paviliun belakang yang terpisah dengan rumah induk, begitu juga ruangan mereka di Godric's Hollow. Kedua orang tua ingin memberikan sedikit privacy pada keduanya. Paviliun mereka di dua tempat itu memiliki arsitektur yang sama, sebuah paviliun dengan dua lantai, lantai bawah untuk ruang tamu, dapur kecil dan sebuah kamar mandi. Sedangkan lantai atas untuk kamar tidur yang dilengkapi kamar mandi dalam, ruang duduk dan balkon yang menghadap ke kebun belakang.

"Rasanya aku ingin pindah ke departemen Auror saja, Dad lebih kejam dibandingkan Severus," gerutu Draco. "Bayangkan seharian aku harus mempelajari setumpuk dokumen yang entah dari mana saja asalnya."

Harry tertawa dan merebahkan diri disamping tunangannya itu, dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Draco, "jangan mengeluh, nanti pekerjaanmu akan terasa semakin berat," hiburnya.

Draco mengusap lengan Harry di perutnya, "kau benar, akan ku katakan itu pada Theo besok," katanya setengah bergurau.

Harry tertawa lagi dan mencium sekilas bibir Draco, "tidurlah, g'nite love," bisik Harry.

Draco begitu tenang mendengar suara Harry yang lembut, dia pun memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memegang lengan Harry yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

.

.

Bulan keenam mereka lalui dengan mulus walau harus merasakan lelah yang sangat menyiksa. Para calon Auror mulai praktek langsung dilapangan untuk membantu para auror senior melaksakan tugasnya. Begitu pula dengan Harry dan Ron yang sore ini baru masuk ke kantor kementrian setelah seharian berkeliling bersama Moody, mentornya yang sangat keras tapi berhati baik.

"uuuugh…badanku seperti patah," gerutu Ron.

Harry hanya tertawa menanggapi gerutuan sahabatnya itu, "bersabarlah, kau sendiri yang memilih mendaftar untuk ikut pelatihan ini."

"Iya sih, tapi ayahmu, Sirius dan Moody sama sekali tak memberi dispensasi pada kita untuk beristirahat sebentar," keluhnya lagi.

"Dari awal aku sudah bilang, kalau soal pekerjaan Dad tak bisa ditawar," jelas Harry.

"Harry…" panggil suara dibelakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan ternyata Sirius lah yang memanggilnya, "ya Sirius?" tanya Harry.

Sirius menyerahkan selembar dokumen pada Harry, "tolong sampaikan dokumen ini ke departemen hukum di lantai lima, serahkan saja pada petugas jaganya agar disampaikan pada Amelia Bones, kepala departemen," jelas Sirius. "Setelah itu kau bisa langsung pulang."

Harry mengangguk, "baiklah, see u Ron," pamitnya pada Ron.

Menaiki lift transparan yang bisa bergerak vertical maupun horizontal Harry melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang dilewatinya. Bagaimana sibuknya para pekerja di kantor kementrian ini dan sebagainya. Lift berhenti di lantai yang dituju, lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya mencari kantor departemen hukum. Harry belum pernah masuk ke kantor departemen lain selain departemennya sendiri, jadi dia agak bingung.

Setelah menemukan tujuannya Harry masuk ke dalam dan menemui petugas reception, seorang wanita muda yang cantik dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu dan berkacamata.

"Selamat sore, Sir, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah melihat ada seorang pemuda tampan memasuki kantornya.

"Mmmh ya…aku mau menyampaikan dokumen ini untuk Amelia Bones dari departemen auror," jawabnya.

"Ah…Mrs. Bones sedang tidak ada ditempat tapi anda bisa menyampaikannya melalui kami," terang gadis itu.

"Harry…" sapa seorang gadis yang baru keluar dari salah satu ruangan di kantor itu.

"Mione…" seru Harry menjawab sapa dari gadis yang ternyata sahabatnya itu. 'Tentu saja, ini kan departemen tempat Hermione dan Blaise magang, kenapa aku bisa lupa?', batin Harry.

Hermione memeluk Harry dan mencium pipinya, "hei…aku merindukanmu, Mate."

Harry tertawa dengan masih memeluk pinggang sahabat cantiknya itu, "aku juga, Mione, lama sekali kita tak bertemu," kata Harry dan sekali lagi dia memeluk sahabatnya itu erat tanpa menyadari tatapan iri dari sang receptionist. "Mana Blaise?" tanyanya.

"Dia ada tugas luar," jawab Hermione. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Ah ini, aku ingin menyampaikan dokumen dari Sirius untuk Mrs. Bones, tapi kata nona itu beliau sedang tidak ada di tempat," jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke arah si receptionist yang langsung tersenyum begitu Harry melihatnya.

"Berikan padaku, nanti biar aku letakkan di mejanya," tawar Hermione yang langsung mengambil dokumen yang disodorkan Harry.

"Hai Harry," sapa sebuah suara lagi dibelakangnya.

Harry menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis asia yang cantik teman seangkatannya dari asrama Ravenclaw yang dulu –kata Hermione- pernah menaruh harapan padanya, "hai Cho, apa kabar?" sapa Harry sambil menjabat tangan gadis yang bernama Cho Chang tersebut.

"Baik," jawab gadis itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Kau juga disini?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, baru seminggu yang lalu," jawab gadis itu lagi.

"Ehemm…apakah ada sesuatu yang menarik disini?" tanya sebuah suara di belakang Harry. Harry begitu mengenal suara itu, suara yang setiap malam selalu menyenandungkan lagu cinta untuknya.

"Draco…" sapanya sambil tersenyum, tapi tidak dengan Draco, dia memandang tajam pada Harry dan Cho Chang. Sekali lagi Harry lupa kalau kantor Draco berada di lantai yang sama dengan Hermione.

Tak ingin mencari ribut Cho Chang pun undur diri, "aku pulang dulu ya?" pamitnya pada semua lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

"Kau mau tebar pesona disini, Potter?" kata Draco setengah mengancam sambil meraih pinggang Harry.

Hermione terkikik geli melihat Draco, "kalau mau bertengkar jangan di kantorku, keluar sana," guraunya.

"Siapa yang mau tebar pesona?" bantah Harry sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Draco karena dilihatnya sang gadis receptionist melihat mereka sambil melongo lalu terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya gadis itu terpesona dengan keintiman Harry dan Draco.

"Sebaiknya aku menyeretmu pulang sekarang, karena aku sedang malas bertengkar," jawab Draco sambil menarik lengan Harry yang sebelumnya mereka sempat mencium sekilas pipi Hermione untuk berpamitan.

"Bye Harry…Draco…" kata Hermione sambil melambai sebelum mereka menghilang di balik pintu. Hermione kembali tertawa geli mengingat batapa posesifnya Draco sejak dulu pada Harry.

"kau mengenal mereka, Miss Granger?" tanya receptionist yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Tentu, Thina, mereka sahabat-sahabatku sejak awal masuk ke Hogwarts dulu," terang Hermione sambil tertawa.

.

"Senang ya bertemu dengan salah satu penggemarmu?" tanya Draco dingin saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantor kementrian itu.

"_Oh come on_, Draco, aku bahkan tak tahu Chang ada di situ. Hermione juga tak pernah memberitahuku ataupun Ron," jawabnya kesal.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati hilir mudik pekerja kementrian yang mulai sepi dibandingkan saat siang hari. Tak menghiraukan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat mereka berdua dengan pandangan kagum dan memuja.

"Harry…Draco…" panggil sebuah suara.

Mereka menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke sumber suara, "Dad…" jawab Draco pada ayahnya.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Lucius.

"Ya Dad, malam ini kami akan di Godroc's Hollow," jawab Draco.

Lucius mengangguk dan berpikir sebentar, "Draco…besok aku ada urusan mendadak ke jerman, dan aku ingin kau dan Theo ikut bersamaku untuk beberapa hari," kata Lucius.

Harry dan Draco saling melempar pandang, "besok Dad?" tanya Draco tak yakin.

Lucius mengangguk.

"Ini resiko pekerjaan, Son, kalian harus bisa membiasakan diri dengan ini," sambung James Potter yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Lucius.

"Baiklah," jawab Draco lalu memandang ke arah Harry yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

"Sudah kau siapkan barang-barangmu, Draco?" tanya Lily saat mereka berkumpul untuk makan malam.

Draco mengangguk, "Sudah Aunty."

Lily menghela nafasnya, "kapan kau akan mulai memanggil kami 'Mum dan Dad'?" tanya wanita cantik berambut merah itu.

Draco tersenyum, "ok Mum," jawabnya yang disambut tawa James dan Lily.

Harry menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam, dia memikirkan kepergian Draco besok dan beberapa hari tanpa kehadirannya.

Lily menyikut lengan suaminya dan menunujuk kearah Harry dengan dagunya, Draco yang melihat itu pun ikut memperhatikan Harry yang makan sambil menunduk dan tak terlalu bernafsu.

James terkekeh, "bisa jadi waktumu tidak hanya beberapa hari, Draco. Lucius sering sekali pulang tak sesuai jadwal karena pekerjaannya memang memakan waktu yang lumayan lama," kata James menggoda Harry. Dan pancingannya mengena, Harry langsung tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Lily yang kesal akibat ulah suaminya itupun memberikan pandangan mematikan agar James berhenti menggoda Harry. Draco yang melihat keusilan James yang tak ada habisnya itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

Harry menyudahi makannya, "aku lelah sekali, aku langsung tidur ya Mum?" pamit Harry dan meninggalkan meja makan setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada semua.

"Kau ini, jangan menggoda Harry seperti itu. Kau akan tahu rasanya kalau aku meninggalkanmu untuk beberapa hari, lihat saja," ancam Lily gemas pada suaminya.

"Oh _come on honey_, aku hanya senang saja melihat anak itu tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya," rayu James.

Draco tertawa, "sebaiknya aku susul dia. G'nite Mum, Dad," pamit Draco.

.

Draco mencari Harry dikamar mereka, tapi pemuda bermata emerald itu tak ada disana. Dia melihat pintu balkon terbuka dan keluar, ternyata Harry ada disana, bersandar pada pagar balkon dan memandang ke kebun belakang. Draco tersenyum dan memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang.

Harry tak terkejut karena dia sudah mendengar langkah Draco.

"Percayalah, aku pun sama ragunya denganmu. Kalau bisa ku tolak maka akan ku tolak ajakan Dad ke jerman," kata Draco pelan.

Harry menghela nafasnya, kepalanya disandarkan pada dada Draco yang berdiri di belakangnya, "aku akan merindukanmu, Draco," bisik Harry.

Draco menunduk dan mencium leher Harry yang langsung mengerang, "aku juga, Harry," bisiknya lagi. "Sekarang berikan aku sesuatu yang bisa ku ingat untuk beberapa hari kedepan."

Harry tertawa dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Draco, dia mencium bibir tipis itu dengan dalam tapi lembut membuat keduanya tak mampu memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kehadiran kekasihnya. Dua bibir yang saling memagut menjadikan dinginnya malam seakan tak berarti. Dan malam itu keduanya berlayar mengarungi samudera cinta mereka menuju ke suatu tempat yang hanya mereka berdua yang tahu. Melepaskan semua keraguan dan menancapkan rasa percaya bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama.

.

Harry melewati hari-harinya dalam sepi, Narcissa memintanya tinggal di Manor selama Draco dan Lucius pergi.

"Belum ada kabar dari Draco, Son?" tanya Cissy saat sarapan.

"Belum Mum," jawab harry yang sudah mulai membiasakan diri memanggil wanita cantik itu dengan sebutan Mum.

"Kau harus belajar bersabar untuk ini, aku tahu awalnya pasti berat tapi itulah yang akan kalian hadapi nanti," hibur Cissy.

Harry tersenyum, "aku mengerti. Tidak menutup kemungkinan nanti kami berdua akan jarang bertemu melihat pekerjaan Dad yang menuntutnya banyak di lapangan."

Narcissa mengangguk, dia menggenggam tangan Harry dengan lembut, "kau tahu, kami begitu bahagia melihat perubahan Draco semenjak dia bersamamu, Harry," katanya. "Kuharap kau bisa terus bersabar menghadapi sikapnya yang agak egois itu."

Harry tertawa, "aku juga tak kalah egoisnya, Mum," jawab Harry. "Aku berangkat dulu, Moody bisa mencincangku kalau aku terlambat," pamitnya sambil mencium pipi Narcissa.

Wanita cantik beramput pirang itu tertawa kecil, "sampaikan salamku untuk Moody dan sepupuku, Sirius," katanya.

"Ok," jawab Harry yang langsung menghilang di dalam perapian menuju kantornya.

.

Pelatihan pagi ini hanya di dalam kantor saja, Moody akan membawa para calon auror ke lapangan pada siang hari.

Harry dan Ron berjalan keluar kantor menuju restoran kecil disudut jalan untuk makan siang, mereka duduk di meja di samping jendela besar. Dia melihat ayahnya, Sirius dan Moody di salah satu meja disudut restoran tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bergabung bersama para orang dewasa itu. Rasanya malas juga dijahili ayahnya dan Sirius disaat dia sedang kehilangan moodnya tanpa Draco.

Tak berapa lama muncullah Hermione dan Cho Chang yang juga kebetulan masuk ke restoran itu, melihat ada Harry dan Ron disana kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dalam satu meja.

"Ku dengar Draco ke luar negeri, Harry?" tanya Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "ya, dia pergi bersama Theo," jawab Harry. Dia melirik kearah Cho Chang yang dari tadi hanya diam saja memandang Harry dengan wajah bersemu merah. "Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Harry.

"Aku sudah mulai belajar menangani masalah pengadilan, kalau Cho untuk bagian masalah berkas dan bukti," terang Hermione.

"Sepertinya sulit ya?" tanya Ron kali ini.

"Pertama sih iya, tapi lama-lama bisa juga," jawab Cho Chang akhirnya.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Mrs. Potter, katanya kau tak tinggal dirumah?" tanya Hermione.

"Aunt Cissy memintaku menemaninya selama uncle Lucius dan Draco pergi," jawab Harry lesu.

"Sudah berapa lama mereka pergi?" tanya sahabat wanitanya itu lagi.

Harry tampak berpikir sebentar, "lima hari kurasa."

"Baguslah setidaknya kau bisa bisa bebas beberapa hari tanpa ikatannya," jawab Ron enteng sambil menelan makanannya.

Harry tertawa dan memukul kepala sahabatnya itu pelan, "enak saja. Mione, lain kali kau tinggalkan saja dia beberapa minggu biar dia tahu bagaimana rasanya," ancam Harry.

Hermione menatap sebal pada kekasihnya yang tak pernah berpikir panjang kalau bicara itu, "bisa juga ku coba."

"W-WHAT…? Mione, aku hanya bercanda," rajuk Ron yang disambut tawa ketiganya.

"Kalian awet juga," kata Cho pada Harry.

Harry hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahunya.

"P-padahal kan malfoy terkenal dingin, berbeda sekali denganmu," kata gadis asia itu lagi, kali ini nampak jelas semburat merah di pipinya yang putih.

Ron dan Hermione melempar pandang penuh curiga terhadap gadis itu, dan Hermione mengedipkan matanya sebagai tanda ini bukan urusan mereka.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa, "dia sebenarnya tak begitu, hanya saja memang sifat dasarnya seperti itu," jawab Harry bingung bagaimana cara menjelaskan tentang Draco ke orang lain, sedangkan keluarganya saja sering terkejut dengan sifat Draco yang gampang berubah.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, "Dad…" kata Harry begitu melihat ayahnya.

James menganggukkan kepala kepada ketiga teman anaknya yang mengucapkan selamat siang padanya, lalu dia menyodorkan segulung perkamen pada putranya, "sepertinya adikmu merindukanmu," jelas James.

Harry meraih gulungan itu, "thanks Dad," jawabnya.

"Segera selesaikan makanmu, setelah ini ikut Moody patroli," perintah james.

"Yes, Sir," jawab harry dan Ron serempak. Kalau urusan pekerjaan Harry tak mau memanggil 'Dad' pada ayahnya dan Lucius.

Harry membuka gulungan itu setelah ayahnya pergi, lalu dia tersenyum membaca tulisan adiknya.

_Dear Harry,_

_Bagaimana kabar mu, kak? Kau tahu sekolah rasanya sepi sekali tanpa kehadiran kalian. Apalagi sejak kau dan Draco tak ada para murid perempuan semakin gencar mendekati Andy, aku sampai kesal dibuatnya. Beberapa kali kami bertengkar tapi tak sampai berlarut-larut, Andy begitu dewasa._

_Bagaimana pelatihanmu? Ada kemajuan tidak? Aku doakan kau dan Ron tak usah menunggu waktu setahun untuk mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusan dari Dad dan uncle Sirius._

_Lalu bagaimana Draco? Kudengar dia sekarang sedang pergi ya? Kau pasti sangat merindukannya kan? Bersabarlah dan jangan bersedih._

_Sudah dulu ya, balaslah suratku, aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Bell._

Harry menggulung kembali surat dari adiknya dan menceritakan garis besarnya kepada teman-temannya. Setelah itu mereka berpisah dan kembali ke kantor masing-masing.

.

Sesampainya di Manor Harry melihat rumah dalam keadaan sepi, 'dimana Mum? Biasanya dia menungguku di ruang keluarga?', tanya Harry dalam hati. Telinganya menangkap suara percakapan di teras belakang, "Mum…" panggilnya pelan dan nafasnya tercekat melihat dengan siapa Narcissa bicara, "Pansy…" desisnya.

Narcissa terlihat gugup melihat kehadiran Harry yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, "kau sudah pulang, Son?" tanya Narcissa.

"…Ya, tak banyak yang harus dikerjakan hari ini," jawab Harry datar masih dengan memandang heran pada gadis yang selalu mengejar Draco itu.

"Kenapa kau kelihatan heran melihatku disini? Sejak dulu aku sudah sering main ke Manor ini dan berbincang dengan Aunt Cissy," pamer gadis itu dengan senyum liciknya.

Otak Harry berputar, 'apa maksudnya? Apakah selama ini Mum sering bertemu dengan Pansy dan tidak mengatakannya padaku?', tanya batin Harry.

Sekali lagi Narcissa tampak gugup, dia melangkah mendekati Harry, "mandilah dulu, setelah ini Mum akan jelaskan semua padamu," bisik Narcissa sambil mendorong pelan bahu Harry.

Merasa bingung dan teringat sakit hatinya pada Pansy tahun lalu membuatnya memilih untuk pergi ke paviliunnya. Tapi sesampainya di dalam Harry tak segera mandi, dia duduk di ruang tamu dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan malas di sofa besar berwarna hijau, warna kesayangan Draco. Dia menaikkan kakinya diatas meja yang ada didepannya dan meluruskannya. Masih bingung dengan keadaan diluar Harry megusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Beragam pikiran bermain di kepalanya, 'kenapa Pansy ada disini dan aunt Cissy terlihat gugup?'. Selalu itu yang berkecamuk di batinnya. Masalah apa lagi yang akan muncul ditengah hubungannya dengan Draco? Sibuk dengan pikirannya yang melalang buana tanpa sadar dia pun tertidur di sofa itu.

.

"…ry, Harry…" panggil sebuah suara yang membangunkannya dengan lembut.

Perlahan Harry membuka matanya dan melihat Narcissa sudah duduk di sampingnya, "Mum…" katanya sambil menegakkan tubuh dan menurunkan kakinya. "Maaf aku tertidur," kata Harry.

Narcissa tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "tak apa, kau pasti lelah sekali," jawab wanita yang masih terlihat cantik itu. "Mum bawakan makan malammu kesini," katanya lagi sambil melihat ke meja kecil di dekat dapur.

"Terima kasih," jawab Harry pelan.

"Harry…" kata Narcissa ragu. "Tadi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Pansy memang beberapa kali datang kesini dan berbincang dengan Mum disaat kalian tak dirumah. Mum sengaja tak mengatakannya padamu dan Draco karena Mum tak ingin kalian bertengkar," jelas Cissy sambil menggenggam tangan Harry.

Harry mengangguk berusaha mengerti, "ada urusan apa dia kesini?" tanya Harry.

Narcissa menghela nafas panjang, "dia berusaha mempengaruhi Mum untuk memisahkan kalian. Dia selalu bilang kalau hubungan kalian itu…"

"Tidak wajar," potong Harry dengan suara serak.

"No, Son, jangan bicara begitu. Mum sama sekali tak berpikir seperti itu," jelas Cissy cepat melihat luka dimata hijau yang begitu mirip dengan mata sahabatnya itu. "Mum tidak pernah menghiraukan dia, hanya saja Mum pikir tidak sopan rasanya mengusir gadis itu, lagi pula Mum kenal dengan orang tuanya."

Harry mencoba tersenyum walau terlihat miris, "tak apa Mum, aku mengerti," jawab Harry pelan sambil menepuk kecil tangan putih mulus yang menggenggamnya. "Hanya saja ku pikir sebaiknya Draco tak tahu ini, aku tak mau dia marah lagi."

Sebutir air jatuh di pipi wanita itu mendengar betapa tulusnya Harry mencintai Draco dan betapa lembutnya hati pemuda itu. Dia langsung memeluk Harry dan terisak kecil, "maafkan Mum, Harry, tadi Mum sudah memperingati gadis itu dengan keras. Mum tak mengijinkan dia mengganggu kalian lagi," isaknya.

Harry mengusap punggung Narcissa yang bergetar, "sudahlah Mum, aku sudah melupakan ini," jawab Harry, "Mum sama sekali tak bersalah."

Narcissa melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap matanya yang basah, mata biru itu memandang Harry dengan penuh penyesalan dan rasa sayang yang besar, "makanlah dulu, setelah itu pergilah tidur, kau tidak boleh sakit," perintahnya lembut sambil mengusap lengan Harry.

Harry mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasih dan mencium pipi wanita itu sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian di paviliunnya yang sepi.

.

Sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi yang sangat dia rindukan. Dengan masih sangat mengantuk dia membuka matanya dan berseru senang melihat siapa yang ada di depannya, "Draco…" katanya sambil melompat dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Draco tertawa, "wow…wow…love, sepertinya kau sangat merindukanku ya?" goda Draco sambil membalas pelukan erat Harry.

Harry tak menjawab tapi dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada pemuda itu. Rasa galaunya yang melandanya hari ini seakan lenyap tak berbekas. Rasanya begitu sempurna bisa memeluk kekasihnya seperti ini.

Draco mencium telinga Harry dan berbisik, "aku begitu kehilanganmu beberapa hari ini, love."

Harry tersenyum dan mendongakkan kepalanya, dia meraih bibir Draco dan menciumnya dengan rakus seakan ingin menumpahkan segala kerinduan yang terpendam. Ditariknya kemeja Draco sampai terlepas lalu diciuminya dada putih itu sampai didengarnya erangan Draco dan getaran tubuhnya.

Dengan tak sabar Draco pun menghempaskan tubuh Harry ke tempat tidur, direnggutnya semua yang menempel ditubuh pemuda itu dan dibelainya setiap inchinya dengan tangan, bibir dan lidahnya. Harry mengerang keras merasakan sentuhan Draco yang seperti menyerang alam sadarnya dan menghempaskannya berkali-kali ke tempat yang tinggi dan indah. Erangan demi erangan bagai alunan orchestra ditengah malam yang sepi, begitu panuh cinta, begitu penuh kerinduan. Sentuhan-sentuhan dan seribu belaian seakan tak cukup mengukur besarnya rasa yang terpendam, hingga terdengar satu alunan keras dari keduanya yang menandakan kalau mereka telah bersatu dan melepaskan semua hasrat yang terhimpit selama ini. Alunan yang mengiringi pelepasan mereka akan satu tuntutan untuk bersama. Alunan yang semakin lama semakin melemah seiring getaran tubuh yang mulai terhenti.

.

Draco memeluk erat tubuh polos yang meringkuk disampingnya itu, dibelainya rambutnya yang hitam berantakan. "maafkan aku meninggalkanmu begitu lama," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum di lekuk leher kekasihnya, "kuharap kau mengganti semua kerugian yang aku alami, Mr. Malfoy," jawab Harry parau.

Draco terkekeh dan mengecup lembut puncak kepala Harry, "sebutkan, maka aku akan melakukan semua untukmu," jawabnya merayu.

Harry memeluk erat pinggang Draco, rasanya begitu nyaman dan hangat, "tetaplah disisiku, dan sejauh apapun kita terpisah bawa aku dihatimu," pinta Harry pelan.

"Deal, love," bisik Draco. lalu mereka berdua tertidur dalam heningnya malam yang menyelimuti.

.

"Bagaimana perjalananmu, Son?" tanya Narcissa saat sarapan di sabtu pagi ini.

"Baik Mum, hanya saja aku tak percaya kalau Dad mampu beramah tamah dengan orang yang begitu banyak," jawabnya datar yang disambut pandangan dingin ayahnya.

Harry dan Narcissa tertawa mendengar jawaban Draco.

"Bagaimana pelatihanmu, Son?" tanya Lucius pada Harry.

Hati Harry selalu hangat setiap Lucius memanggilnya 'Son', "lancar, Dad. Bahkan kalau dalam waktu dua bulan ini aku bisa membantu Moody menangkap seorang pelaku kejahatan maka Dad dan Sirius menjanjikan kelulusan untukku," jawab Harry.

"Bagus, kurasa untuk pelatihan mantra kau tak ada tandingannya, tinggal membuktikan di lapangan saja," lanjut Lucius.

"Apakah itu berbahaya, sayang?" tanya Narcissa pada suaminya. "Pembuktian di lapangan?"

Lucius mengedikkan bahunya, "semua pekerjaan ada resikonya, sayang, dan aku yakin Harry akan mampu menghadapi semua. Apalagi dia dibawah pengawasan James," jawab Lucius memandang istrinya.

Draco yang agak miris mendengar penjelasan ayahnya langsung melihat pada Harry, "sebaiknya kita bertukar pekerjaan saja," katanya cepat.

Harry tertawa mendengar kata-kata Draco, "jangan bodoh, aku tak mau," jawabnya mantap.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?" tanya Narcissa.

"Kami akan ke Godric's Hollow, aku belum sempat menyapa orang tuaku yang satunya. Mungkin malam ini kami menginap disana," jawab Draco.

Narcissa tersenyum, "kalau begitu sampaikan salam rindu kami untuk mereka."

.

Seharian di kediaman Potter seperti tak terasa bagi mereka, kehadiran Sirius menambah hidupnya suasana. Berkali-kali Harry dibuat jengkel oleh ulah ayah dan ayah baptisnya itu yang selalu mengolok-oloknya di depan Draco. mereka mengatakan kalau Harry seperti mayat hiduplah, atau seperti robot yang kehabisan baterei saat Draco pergi. Olokan itu berhenti saat ibunya masuk dan mengancam tak akan memberikan mereka makan siang kalau masih terus bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kalian akan menginap kan?" tanya Lily.

Harry mendahului Draco yang sudah akan menjawab, "mungkin tidak sekarang, Mum," jawab Harry yang langsung menerima pandangan heran dari Draco. Tapi Draco membiarkan saja, dia maklum mungkin Harry ingin ketenangan yang tak bisa didapatkannya disini mengingat ayahnya dan Sirius yang seharian tadi selalu menggodanya.

.

Sebelum makan malam mereka telah tiba di Manor. Belum lagi mereka menutup pintu depan sudah terdengar suara dari Narcissa yang membuat mereka heran, karena Mrs. Malfoy itu tak pernah bicara dengan sekeras itu. Dengan penuh tanda tanya Draco menyuruh Harry mengikutinya menuju asal suara yang datang dari ruang keluarga. Mereka mengintip dari balik tembok putih yang membatasi ruangan itu dengan ruang tamu. Tangan Draco terkepal saat tahu ibunya sedang bicara dengan siapa, "Parkinson…apa maunya disini?" desisnya marah.

Harry menahan tangan Draco yang hendak menyerbu ke ruangan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya saat Draco menatap Harry dengan protes. Dan dengan berat hati Draco pun memenuhi keinginan Harry untuk melihat semuanya dari tempat mereka berdiri saja.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Miss Parkinson, jangan pernah mengganggu putra-putraku lagi. Aku tak peduli pada pendapatmu tentang mereka," kata Narcissa ketus.

"Tapi ma'am, si Potter itu selalu mempengaruhi Drakie sejak saat sekolah dulu. Bagaimana mungkin anda membiarkan nama keluarga anda tercoreng gara-gara hubungan tak jelasnya dengan Potter?" jawab Pansy sinis.

Sekali lagi Harry menahan tubuh Draco dengan kuat, dia tak mau kekasihnya itu naik darah gara-gara Pansy. Dia sudah terbiasa mendengar caci maki gadis itu jadi dia berusaha tak menghiraukan ocehan gila gadis itu.

"Hubungan mana yang tak jelas? Kami menerima kehadiran Harry dengan tangan terbuka, dan kami tak merasa telah merugikan orang lain dengan hubungan ini," jawab Narcissa lagi.

"Ma'am, mata anda telah tertutup apa sebenarnya? Jelas-jelas si Potter itu menggunakan mantra tertentu untuk mengikat akal anda," tuduh Pansy.

Kali ini Draco tak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama lagi, dia menerjang masuk ke ruangan itu, "diam kau gadis gila, jangan bicara seperti itu pada ibuku," katanya menahan marah.

Pansy terkejut melihat kehadiran Draco disitu, juga Harry yang berdiri disamping Narcissa yang langsung memeluk tubuh Harry.

Harry mengusap bahu Narcissa yang bergetar menahan tangis, "sudahlah Mum, jangan hiraukan dia," bisik Harry menenangkan.

"Ternyata tamparanku tidak cukup untuk membuatmu menutup mulut busukmu itu, Parkinson," desis Draco.

"Drakie, kenapa kau tak sadar juga sih? Hubunganmu dengan dia itu tak normal," teriaknya histeris sambil menudingkan tangannya kearah Harry.

Hati Harry serasa tersayat ribuan silet, dia seperti dingatkan lagi pada keraguannya akan perasaannya pada Draco dulu.

Narcissa merasakan tubuh Harry menegang dipelukannya, ditatapnya wajah pemuda itu dan dia melihat amarah yang terpancar disana.

"Dia telah membuatmu menjadi tidak normal, Draco," teriak Pansy lagi.

"DIAM KAU GADIS PARKINSON, JANGAN MENGHINA ANAK-ANAKKU LAGI," kali ini suara lucius yang dingin menggema diruangan itu. "Kalaupun Draco tak bersama dengan Harry maka bisa kupastikan padamu kalau dia tak akan pernah memilihmu selamanya. Kau…tak akan pernah diterima dalam keluarga kami. Jadi sekarang tinggalkan rumah ini atau aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu," kata lucius dingin.

Wajah pansy langsung berubah pucat, siapa yang tak takut dengan Lucius Malfoy, seorang bangsawan yang terhebat di dunia sihir. Jabatannya sebagai kepala hubungan sihir internasional mengukuhkan dia sebagai bangsawan yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia dan mampu berbuat apa saja dengan bantuan atau tanpa bantuan orang lain. Tanpa menunggu lagi Pansy langsung berlari keluar rumah itu dengan menangis. Dia bisa mendengar pintu rumah itu terbanting dengan keras di belakangnya.

.

Semua duduk di ruang keluarga dalam diam. Lucius duduk di sofa tunggal kesayangannya dan melihat langit-langit ruangan dengan nanar. Harry duduk di sofa panjang dengan diapit Cissy dan Draco yang meremas rambut pirangnya dengan marah.

"Harry, Son…maafkan aku," kata Narcissa sambil menggenggam tangan Harry. "Seharusnya tadi Mum langsung mengusirnya."

Harry menepuk lembut tangan Cissy, "dari kemarin aku sudah bilang kalau ini bukan salah Mum, lupakan saja," jawab Harry.

"Gadis sialan…" desis Draco marah.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, sebenarnya dia sama marahnya seperti mereka tapi dia tak mau semakin memperuncing keadaan ini, "sudahlah, kita sama-sama lelah jadi sebaiknya kita beristirahat saja," kata Harry berusaha menetralkan suasana. Lalu dia mencium sekilas pipi Cissy, "g'nite Mum, Dad," pamitnya, lalu pemuda itupun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan dan meninggalkan Draco disana.

Dia masuk ke paviliunnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa panas, otaknya seakan terbakar oleh kata-kata Pansy. Draco belum menyusulnya masuk, 'berarti dia masih berbincang dengan kedua orang tuanya', pikir Harry. Tak mau menghabiskan waktu dengan amarah akhirnya Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidur. Dia tak peduli walau perutnya belum terisi malam ini.

.

"Love, bangunlah, aku punya kejutan untukmu," bisik sebuah suara yang mengganggu pulas tidur Harry.

Dengan malas Harry membuka matanya, "Draco, ada apa?"

Draco mengecup sekilas bibir Harry, "ayo ikut aku, tadi aku menemukan sesuatu di gazebo belakang," bisiknya.

Harry bangkit dari tidurnya, "inikan masih tengah malam, apa tidak bisa ditunda?" tanyanya sambil melihat keluar jendela yang masih gelap.

Draco menarik tangan Harry dengan lembut, "Ayolah, Belum tentu besok 'mereka' masih disini," jawab Draco.

"Mereka?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela nafas kesal, "Ayolah Harry."

Akhirnya Harry mengikuti langkah Draco menuju kebun belakang tapi begitu mau keluar dari paviliun Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan bahu Harry, "dari sini aku minta kau menutup matamu," bisik Draco ditelinga Harry.

Harry memandang heran pada tunangannya itu, tapi melihat pandangan memaksa dari mata abu-abu Draco Harry pun tak punya pilihan lain. Dia menutup matanya dan merasakan tangan Draco menggandengnya dan menuntunnya menuju gazebo tempat dia menyematkan cincin pertunangan di jari Harry tahun kemarin.

Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dari belakang saat mereka telah tiba di gazebo yang berbentuk bundar itu, "buka matamu, love," bisik Draco lagi.

Perlahan Harry membuka matanya dan terpana melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Ribuan kunang-kunang dan kupu-kupu yang beraneka warna terbang disekeliling mereka, tapi mereka terlihat begitu indah karena tubuhnya memancarkan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip. Setelah diamati dengan teliti Harry pun berseru pada Draco, "i-ini bukan kunang-kunang ataupun kupu-kupu, mereka peri, Draco," kata Harry dalam pesonanya yang begitu besar.

"Yes, Harry, mereka adalah peri yang menampakkan dirinya beberapa ratus tahun sekali, dan malam ini aku melihat mereka disini dan meminta mereka untuk menemani kita di malam yang spesial ini," jawab Draco mesra.

"Malam yang spesial?" tanya Harry heran.

Draco mencium leher Harry dari belakang, "mungkin kau sudah lupa pada hari ini, tapi aku terus mengingatnya sejak saat itu."

"A-apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Tepat di hari ini, saat kita berumur 10 tahun, untuk pertama kalinya uncle James dan Aunt Lily memperkenalkan kau padaku. Dan tepat hari ini juga disaat umur kita 10 tahun, aku tak bisa melepaskan bayanganmu dari kepalaku, sampai hari ini 8 tahun kemudian dan sampai nanti seumur hidupku," bisik Draco sambil kembali mencium leher Harry.

Harry tercekat mendengar kata-kata Draco, hatinya begitu membuncah dengan kebahagiaan mengetahui kalau pemuda yang sedang memeluknya itu begitu mencintainya dan membuatnya begitu berarti. Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipinya, "thanks love," bisik Harry.

"…Will you marry me, Harry? Tanya Draco pelan.

Harry mendekap tangan Draco yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat lalu memutar tubuhnya menatap mata abu-abu yang bersinar begitu indah itu. Tangannya menangkup pipi Draco dan tersenyum begitu hangat, "yes, I will," bisiknya.

Lalu mereka berdua hanyut dalam satu ciuman yang manis sehingga mereka tak menyadari dua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka dari satu sisi balkon rumah induk.

"Dimana letak kesalahan dari hubungan mereka, sayang?" tanya Narcissa yang memeluk mesra pinggang suaminya. "Tak pernah aku lihat Draco sebahagia itu, lihatlah, mereka begitu sempurna," katanya lagi sambil meneteskan air mata bahagia.

Lucius mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, "tak ada yang salah, sayang. Semua berhak bahagia, begitupun anak-anak kita," jawabnya pelan.

.

Lima minggu kemudian Harry mendapatkan sertifikat kelulusannya sebagai auror dari kepala departemen auror dan disetujui oleh kementrian karena dinilai dia telah berhasil mengantongi nilai sempurna dalam pelatihan di dalam kantor maupun di lapangan dengan terbuktinya dia mampu membantu Moody meringkus sekelompok penyihir yang mengacaukan satu desa kecil di kawasan London selatan.

"Selamat Son, Dad bangga padamu," kata James Potter saat dia dan Lily mengunjungi putranya di Manor.

Kedua ibunya bergantian mencium pipinya mengucapkan selamat atas kelulusannya.

Lucius memeluknya singkat dan menepuk punggung pemuda itu, "selamat, aku pun bangga padamu, Son," katanya.

"Selamat Harry…" seru Annabell dan Andros yang pulang karena liburan sekolah telah tiba. Lalu teman-temannya yang hadir disitu pun bergantian memberikan selamat padanya.

"Boleh aku sela sebentar?"terdengar suara Draco yang membuat suasana ramai itu kembali hening. "Aku dan Harry ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," lanjutnya lagi sambil berdiri disisi Harry.

Harry tersenyum pada Draco dan menatap seluruh keluarga dan temannya yang hadir di pesta kelulusannya sebagai auror. "Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku dan Draco telah memutuskan sesuatu, begitu aku dinyatakan lulus sebagai auror maka aku dan Draco berniat mengajukan surat ...mmh... kalau ini boleh dibilang sebagai... pernikahan, di kantor catatan sipil," jelasnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Kalian akan menikah?" seru Lily dan Narcissa serempak dengan mata terbelalak bahagia.

"Yes Mum," jawab Draco.

Dan sekali lagi ucapan selamat datang bertubi-tubi dari orang-orang yang mereka sayangi. Suasana bahagia itu semakin sempurna dengan berita yang datang dari Draco dan Harry.

"Kami akan membantu untuk kelancaran surat-surat kalian," kata James sambil melihat kearah Lucius yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Thanks Dad," jawab Draco pada pria yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengan pemuda yang sangat berarti untuknya itu.

Pesta berlangsung dengan sangat meriah karena dibumbui oleh ocehan para ibu yang sudah mulai tak sabar mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan Harry dan Draco. Bell dan Hermione pun bergabung bersama mereka.

Sedangkan para pria dewasa dimana ada James, Lucius, Sirius, Remus dan Severus sibuk berunding dan menghubungi kolega-kolega mereka untuk mengurus semua yang diperlukan.

Harry dan Draco berkumpul bersama Ron, Blaise, theo dan Andros di teras halaman belakang.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya keputusan final kalian keluar," kata Blaise.

Harry tertawa, "dia merayuku sedemikian rupa sampai aku lupa bagaimana cara menolak," jawab Harry bergurau sambil menatap Draco yang menyeringai padanya. Kata-kata Harry disambut gelak tawa dari yang lain.

"Banyak yang sudah terjadi, dan aku ikut bahagia kalau berakhir seperti ini," kata Theo yang disetujui oleh semua dengan menganggukkan kepala.

Draco berdiri sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi firewhiskey, "Terima kasih...karena kalian telah bersama kami dan mendukung kami selama ini. keberadaan kalian membuat kami percaya kalau kami mampu melewati semua," katanya yang disambut dengan pandangan takjub dari teman-temannya, sekali seumur hidup pangeran es ini mengucapkan terima kasih dengan begitu tulus.

Semua berdiri dan menempelkan gelas-gelas mereka sebagai ucapan selamat untuk Harry dan Draco.

.

Pagi ini terlihat begitu cerah dan hangat dengan pancaran matahari yang tidak terlalu menyengat. Kebun belakang Malfoy Manor telah disulap dengan begitu indahnya oleh Lily dan Narcissa. Dengan lambaian tongkat sihir mereka semua bunga yang bermekaran di halaman itu berubah menjadi putih. Tak ada pita ataupun renda karena mereka tak ingin pesta ini terkesan feminin. Meja panjang dengan taplak putih yang menjuntai menyentuh rumput terhampar di samping gazebo, berbagai makanan dan minuman tesaji lengkap diatasnya. Tak banyak kursi yang disediakan karena Harry dan Draco tak ingin mengundang siapapun selain keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat mereka, "percuma kita mengundang orang yang tidak sepenuhnya mengerti akan kami," begitu kata Draco saat Lily dan Narcissa menanyakan siapa saja yang akan datang.

"Harry..." panggil Bell pada kakaknya yang melamun di depan jendela paviliunnya.

Harry membalikkan badannya untuk memandang adiknya yang berada disitu, adiknya begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun berwaran putih, ya...Cissy dan Lily mewajibkan semua undangannya mengenakan baju putih karena mereka ingin semuanya menghadiri pesta ini dengan hati yang murni dan penuh kasih. Walau Severus sempat mengancam tak akan datang mereka tak juga luluh, dan hasilnya Severus –mungkin- akan datang dengan baju berwarna putih, sesuatu yang membuat semuanya tak sabar menunggu pesta ini.

"Bell..." jawab Harry sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Bell langsung berlari dan masuk ke dalam pelukan kakaknya, dia terisak melihat kakak kesayangannya dengan tuxedo hijau gelapnya terlihat begitu tampan dan sempurna.

"Jangan menangis, nanti wajahmu tak cantik lagi," goda Harry sambil menatap mata adiknya yang basah oleh air mata.

Bell menatap wajah kakaknya yang tampak amat bahagia, "aku menyayangimu, kak," isaknya.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium kening adiknya, "begitupun denganku, Bell."

"Semua sudah menunggumu diluar," kata gadis itu.

Harry mengangguk mantap saat Bell menyelipkan tangannya di lengan kirinya untuk membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat keluar dari paviliun semua mata memandangnya dengan terpana, apa lagi Draco yang sudah berdiri di dalam gazebo bersama kedua orang tua mereka. Pemuda itu sampai lupa menutup mulutnya melihat Harry melangkah menuju kearahnya dengan tuxedo hijau gelap yang semakin membuat mata hijaunya bersinar lebih indah dan berkilau dari biasanya.

Begitupun Harry, dia mengagumi Draco dalam balutan tuxedo hitamnya yang semakin membuatnya terlihat menawan dengan rambut pirang halusnya yang bersinar terang mengalahkan sang mentari. Mata abu-abunya bersinar kontras dengan baju yang dia kenakan. Dia terus berjalan menuju gazebo, perhatiannya sempat terpecah oleh sosok Severus yang –benar-benar- datang dengan mengenakan setelan jas putih. Cengiran muncul dibibirnya saat dia melihat ayah baptis adiknya itu memandangnya dengan setengah mengancam.

Kini mereka berdua berdiri berdampingan di depan petugas catatan sipil yang akan mengesahkan hubungan mereka. Petugas itu terlihat begitu bijaksana dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan hati.

"Sebelum kita mulai menandatangani surat yang akan meresmikan hubungan kalian saya ingin bertanya," katanya mantap. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, apa anda benar-benar yakin telah memilih dan akan menjadikan Mr. Harry Potter sebagai pasangan hidup anda? Tanpa paksaan dan alasan lain selain cinta?" tanyanya pada Draco.

"Ya, saya yakin," jawab Draco mantap sambil menatap mata hijau Harry yang bersinar.

"Dan anda, Mr. Harry Potter, apa anda benar-benar yakin telah memilih dan akan menjadikan Mr. Draco Malfoy sebagai pasangan hidup anda? Tanpa paksaan dan alasan lain selain cinta?" tanyanya pada Harry.

"Saya yakin," jawab Harry tanpa keraguan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian berdua bisa menandatangani surat yang menyatakan bahwa kalian telah resmi sebagai pasangan dengan tanda tangan kedua orang tua sebagai saksi," kata petugas catatan sipil tersebut.

Lalu Harry dan Draco bergantian menandatangani surat itu dan dilanjutkan dengan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Ulurkan tangan kalian diatas piala berisi air pengukuhan ini," perintah sang petugas.

Harry dan Draco pun mengulurkan tangan mereka diatas piala yang diamaksud, lalu petugas itu mengayunkan tongkatnya pada jari Draco dan Harry untuk mengambil setetes darah mereka.

Harry dan Draco sedikit meringis merasakan sayatan kecil di jari mereka yang langsung tertutup begitu setetes darah meluncur kedalam piala yang langsung bersinar putih dan berpendar menjadi dua bola cahaya kecil dengan sinar putih yang terang yang langsung meluncur masuk menembus dada mereka. Harry dan Draco merasa begitu hangat dengan masuknya dua bola cahaya tersebut.

"Selamat, kalian telah resmi sebagai pasangan," kata petugas itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Harry dan Draco.

Semua yang hadir langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, ucapan selamat bergantian menyerang mereka, pelukan dan ciuman melimpah sebagai wujud kebahagiaan yang meruah.

.

"Yakin kalian tak mau mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk bepergian?" tanya James setelah pesta usai.

"Tidak Dad, aku baru saja lulus dan aku merasa tidak enak kalau meninggalkan pekerjaanku," jawab Harry.

"Nanti saja saat liburan natal tiba," jawab Draco. "Dan lagi saat ini kami sedang sibuk mencari rumah sendiri," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalian jadi tinggal sendiri?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

Harry tertawa pelan, "tentu Mum."

"Rumah pasti akan terasa sepi saat aku pulang nanti," rajuk Bell.

Harry merangkul pundak adiknya yang duduk disampingnya dengan penuh sayang, "kami tidak akan jauh, Bell. Lagi pula paviliun kami masih berdiri di masing-masing rumah kan?" jawab Harry menghibur adiknya.

Annabell tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu dia memeluk erat pinggang kakaknya itu dengan manja. Harry mencium puncak kepala Bell, "setelah ini giliranmu dan Andy ya?" godanya.

Kata-kata Harry langsung disambut antusias oleh para ibu yang membuat Bell semakin merajuk. Dan ruangan itu pun bertambah ramai.

.

"Sekarang hidupku semakin sempurna, Harry," bisik Draco ditelinga Harry saat mereka telah bersiap untuk tidur.

Harry merapatkan pelukannya, "semoga jalan panjang yang akan kita lalui nanti tidak menemukan banyak hambatan, Draco," jawab Harry pelan.

"Tidak akan sulit selama kau ada disisiku, Harry James Potter-Malfoy," jawab Draco lagi.

Dada Harry bergemuruh mendengar nama yang disebutkan Draco, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir Draco. Ciuman yang akan terus berlangsung seumur hidup mereka. "I love you," bisik Harry.

Draco menjawab pernyataan Harry dengan ciuman yang selalu mampu membuat Harry kehilangan akal sehatnya, "I love you too," bisiknya di bibir Harry.

Kedua bibir itu kembali berpagut, lidah Draco membelai rongga mulut Harry dengan lembut. Tangannya membuka baju yang melekat ditubuh Harry memanjakan pasangan hidupnya itu dengan pancaran kasih yang begitu besar membuat Harry tak berhenti mendesahkan nama Draco.

Harry mendorong tubuh Draco, kali ini dia yang berada diatas pemuda pirang itu, bibirnya menari menyusuri lekuk leher Draco dan turun membelai dadanya. Tubuh Draco bergetar bahagia menyambut sentuhan-sentuhan Harry. Bibir Harry mencecap setiap inchi yang bisa disentuhnya, dia membelai kulit putih Draco dengan bibirnya. Tangannya melepas semua penghalang di tubuh pasangannya. Bibirnya menandai dada Draco dengan kecupan-kecupan yang memabukkan lalu lidahnya menggoda satu titik sensitif yang membuat Draco mengerang dan bergetar, "oh love..." bisiknya parau. Kecupan Harry semakin turun mendekati tubuh Draco yang sudah sangat menginginkannya, mata abu-abu itu terbelalak saat Harry menyeringai kearahnya, "oh no, Harry...don't do it," tolaknya lalu sekuat tenaga dia menarik tubuh Harry dan menekannya dibawah tubuhnya, "itu tugasku, Harry," katanya sambil menyeringai melihat wajah Harry yang telah memerah menahan Gairah.

Dibuangnya semua penutup tubuh Harry dengan sekali tarik lalu dia mulai membuktikan ucapannya barusan. Dengan keras Draco menghisap titik kecil di dada Harry yang membuat pemuda itu terlonjak dan tersentak, "D-Draco..." erangnya, tapi Draco tak memberi ampun, dia terus menjajah titik itu lalu ciumannya mengalir turun dan turun mencari bukti hasrat Harry akan dirinya. Setelah menemukan bukti itu dia lalu menyeringai lagi pada Harry yang memandangnya dengan gugup. Dia lalu menunduk dan meraup tubuh Harry yang membuat Harry tersentak dan mengejang. Dunia Harry serasa jungkir balik, dia kewalahan menahan hasratnya yang akan meledak dan dia pasrah pada sentuhan Draco yang membuatnya tak mampu bertahan.

Draco menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap mata hijau Harry yang berkilau di dalam gelap. Dia tersenyum sambil memposisikan tubuhnya, tangannya membelai wajah Harry yang terasa panas dan lembab, "kau milikku, love...sekarang dan selamanya," bisik Draco.

Harry melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal putih yang lembut saat merasakan kehadiran Draco di tubuhnya, bibirnya terkatup rapat menahan erangannya dan matanya terus memandang mata abu-abu Draco seakan memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Tangannya mencengkeram lengan Draco yang mengkilat dan telah basah oleh keringat. Draco menundukkan badannya dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut setelah memastikan bahwa Harry telah sepenuhnya menerima kehadirannya. Setelah itu mereka mengarungi dinginnya malam dengan berperahu raga dan singgah pada suatu tempat untuk pelepasan rasa, dimana berjuta warna menghiasi dindingnya dan erangan hasrat menjadi melodi yang mengiringi tarian yang menghentak. Tarian yang melemparkan mereka pada satu titik dimana dua raga berpadu menjadi satu dan melebur bersama panasnya gairah. Tak ada keraguan dalam tatapan mata mereka karena mereka yakin kalau mereka akan melewati semuanya bersama.

Draco menelan teriakan keras Harry dalam satu ciuman yang dalam disaat mereka sama-sama meledak dalam suatu pusaran gelombang yang menghempaskan mereka ke dalam suatu ruang hampa dimana tak seorangpun dapat memisahkan mereka. Draco terus memeluk tubuh Harry yang bergetar hebat dan meredakannya dalam setiap usapan tangannya. Menenangkan jiwanya yang berlari mencapai pemuasan.

Dipeluknya tubuh Harry yang terbaring lelah disisinya, "g'nite love," bisiknya mengantar pasangan hidupnya menuju dunia mimpi yang indah.

**oOo**

**A/N.**

**Fiuuuhhh...kelar juga chap 5, sempat bingung tentang tata cara pernikahan mereka tapi akhirnya dapet juga dengan melemparkan imajinasi setinggi2nya. Mohon maaf kalau pernikahannya ga romantis, masa iya Harry harus pake gaun hijau yang melambai-lambai XP**

**Aku tidak menerima protes kalo masih ada yang bilang lemonnya kurang asem, ini ngetiknya juga sambil blushing *dikeroyok rame2*.**

**Untuk fic ini menurut kalian enaknya disudahi ato lanjut? Karena aku sendiri juga bingung enaknya gimana makanya belum aku kasih tulisan 'the end' *plak / author ling lung***

**Sekali lagi aku ucapin makasih bagi yang udah ngikutin fic2 aku, jadi...masih ada yang mau ripiu kan *kedip2*.**


	6. The New Life

NEW LIFE

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

Pintu ruangan berukuran sedang yang berisi 3 meja dan satu set sofa tamu itu terbuka, "Harry…" panggil sebuah suara dari seseorang yang baru masuk.

Harry Potter yang sedang serius mengerjakan berkas-berkasnya itu mendongakkan kepalanya, "yes, Sir?" katanya saat melihat ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai kepala departemennya di depan pintu. Profesionalitas kerja ayah dan anak ini mendapat acungan jempol dari seluruh karyawan karena tak sekalipun mereka menggunakan kata 'Dad' ataupun 'Son' saat bekerja, kecuali disaat-saat tertentu yang tidak melibatkan pekerjaan.

"Tolong kau antar dokumen ini pada Lucius di lantai lima, katakan saja kalau ini adalah dokumen pemulangan tahanan ke negara asalnya," perintah James Potter.

Harry menerima sebuah map besar berwarna coklat yang diulurkan oleh atasannya itu, "ok, Sir," jawab Harry.

Harry selalu suka jika dia harus pergi ke lantai lain, karena lift di kementrian yang trabsparan dan dapat bergerak vertical serta horizontal ini selalu memberikan pemandangan unik tentang kesibukan para pegawai di kantor kementrian yang penuh dengan sihir.

Sesampainya di lantai lima dia menuju ke sayap utara untuk menemui Lucius Malfoy, kepala departemen hubungan sihir internasional, yang juga merupakan ayah keduanya sejak dia menikah dengan putra sulungnya, Draco Malfoy, yang juga bekerja di departemen tersebut.

"Harry…" sapa sebuah suara saat dia masuk ke departemen yang dituju.

"Hei, Theo…" seru Harry saat dia melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang bekerja di kantor itu, "bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tak bertemu ya?" kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan Theo.

"Baik, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaaanmu jadi kita tak sering bertemu," guraunya.

Harry hanya menanggapi itu dengan tertawa.

"Ada keperluan apa kau kesini?" tanya Theo.

Harry teringat dengan dokumen yang dibawanya, "aku harus menyerahkan ini pada Mr. Malfoy," jawab Harry sambil menunjukkan dokumennya.

Theo mengangguk, "kau masuk saja ke ruangannya, kebetulan saat ini dia sedang bersama Draco."

"Ok, sampai nanti Theo," pamit Harry langsung menuju ruangan yang di tunjuk Theo.

Harry mengetuk pintu tiga kali dan tak lama pintu besar itu terbuka sendiri dari dalam, "selamat siang, Sir," sapa Harry pada Lucius yang duduk di meja kerjanya.

"Ah, Harry, masuklah," kata Lucius begitu melihat siapa yang datang.

Draco yang duduk membelakangi Harry langsung memutar kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada pemuda yang telah menjadi pasangannya empat bulan yang lalu itu.

Harry masuk dan duduk di sebelah Draco, "Mr. Potter menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan dokumen ini," kata Harry sambil menyerahkan map coklat yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

Lucius menerima dokumen itu dan membacanya sebentar, "pekerjaan yang berbahaya mengingat tahanan yang akan dipulangkan ini terlibat kasus kriminal yang berat," gumam Lucius. "Aku akan langsung menemui James sendiri saja," katanya sambil beranjak keluar kantor dengan cepat.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Draco.

Harry hanya mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, tadi Dad hanya menyuruhku mengantar dokumen itu saja," jawab Harry sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Mereka berdua melangkah keluar dari kantor Lucius dan berbincang sebentar di ruang tunggu di depan receptionis perempuan yang memandang kagum pada mereka berdua.

"Nanti aku pulang agak terlambat," kata Draco. "Dad memintaku dan Theo menyelesaikan berkas yang baru datang hari ini juga."

Harry tertawa pelan, "baiklah, aku akan menunggumu dengan setia dirumah," godanya. "Aku harus kembali ke kantor," katanya lagi.

Draco menarik lengan Harry dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Terdengar pekikan pelan dari sang resepsionis yang menutup mulutnya sambil terlihat kegirangan, "kalau tak suka jangan dilihat," kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

Si resepsionis itu masih tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya, kepalanya menggeleng tanda kalau dia tak keberatan melihat hal itu.

Harry tertawa pelan melihat tingkah orang yang sering kali heboh sendiri saat melihat mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka kini telah diketahui oleh seluruh masyarakat dunia sihir, dan diluar perkiraan sedikit sekali yang masih memandang sebelah mata, sebagian besar lainnya justru berpikiran terbuka terhadap hubungan ini. Dan kini pasangan-pasangan seperti mereka yang dulunya bersembunyi mulai berani menampakkan diri dan itu bukan lagi menjadi masalah besar atau aneh. Salah satu alasan yang menjadi penyebab diterimanya Harry dan Draco dalam masyarakat luas adalah mereka mendapat dukungan penuh dari keluarga mereka yang notabene adalah 'orang-orang sangat berpengaruh' di dunia sihir.

.

Hampir tengah malam dan Draco belum juga pulang. Harry merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa hijau di ruang keluarga rumah baru mereka. Rumah ini mereka beli dan mereka tempati sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Letaknya diatas sebuah bukit kecil di pinggiran kota London yang menjadi pemukiman komunitas sihir. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu besar, rumah yang terdiri dari satu lantai tersebut hanya dimuati oleh tiga buah kamar tidur, satu buah dapur, satu ruang keluarga yang terpisah dengan ruang tamu, serta dua buah kamar mandi dimana yang satu terletak di dalam kamar utama.

Bosan membaca surat kabar Harry pun memejamkan matanya sampai dia mendengar suara keras dari perapian di depannya, "Draco…" katanya saat dia melihat pemuda keluar dari dalam sinar hijau yang terang.

"Maaf, aku sangat terlambat," katanya setelah mengibaskan debu dari jubah kerjanya.

Harry pun menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk diujung sofa, "tak apa, aku juga belum tidur terlalu pulas," jawabnya.

Draco yang merasa sangat lelah langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya disamping Harry dan merebahkan kepalanya dipaha pemuda bermata hijau itu, kakinya dinaikkan di tangan meja diujung satunya.

Harry menggeleng dan tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, "kau sudah makan?" tanyanya sambil mengusap rambut pirang Draco.

"Sudah, kalau sepotong roti dan secangkir teh madu bisa dibilang makan," jawabnya malas.

Harry melambaikan tongkatnya membuat piring di atas meja makan melayang kearahnya, "makanlah dulu, tadi Mum membawakan banyak makanan untuk kita."

Draco membuka mata abu-abunya yang tadi terpejam, "aku mau tidur saja," jawabnya.

"Tidak, makanlah sedikit lagi," paksa Harry.

Tak mau berdebat Draco pun bergerak duduk dan menerima piring dari Harry lalu menghabiskan isinya dengan lahap. Setelah itu mereka membaringkan tubuh mereka di kamar.

"Ada berita menyebalkan sore tadi," kata Draco.

Harry memandang Draco dengan penasaran, "berita apa?" tanyanya.

"Cedric Diggory, dia akan ditarik kembali oleh kementrian kita dari Paris," jawab Draco kesal.

Harry membulatkan matanya, "benarkah? Bukankah dia juga seorang auror? Berarti dia akan satu kantor denganku?" tanya Harry.

Draco hanya mendengus.

Harry tersenyum, "lalu kenapa kau kesal begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco langsung menindih tubuh Harry dan menatap mata hijaunya dengan tajam, "aku ingatkan ya, kau itu milikku."

Harry kembali tersenyum, "aku ingat itu, Draco. Lalu?"

"Jangan berbuat macam-macam dibelakangku," ancamnya pada Harry.

Harry tertawa kali ini, "jangan bilang kau cemburu pada Cedric, Draco. kau ini benar-benar semaunya sendiri."

Draco merebahkan diri disamping Harry lalu memandang langit-langit kamar dengan diam.

Harry tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Draco kalau sedang kesal, "kau cemburu karena aku dulu sempat dekat dengan dia kan, Draco?" tebak Harry. "Itu cuma karena kami sama-sama aktif di tim Quidditch saja dan sama-sama memegang posisi sebagai seeker, kau sendiri tahu itu," jelas Harry.

"Aku terlalu egois ya?" desah Draco.

Harry memeluk pinggang Draco dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda itu, "tak apa, aku suka kau yang begitu," jawab Harry sambil mengecup bibir Draco.

Draco akhirnya tersenyum dan mencium lembut bibir Harry, membelainya dengan lidahnya dan mencecap rasa yang selalu mampu membuatnya melayang. Bibirnya menyapu lembut leher Harry dan senang saat mendengar kekasihnya itu mengerang. Malam itu mereka lewatkan dengan penuh cinta seperti malam-malam mereka berdua sebelumnya.

.

.

"Selamat bergabung, Cedric," kata Harry sambil menjabat tangan Cedric Diggory yang telah duduk dimejanya di ruangan yang biasa ditempati Harry dan Ron.

Cedric tersenyum, "senang bisa bekerjasama denganmu, Harry. Kali ini bukan snitch yang kita tangkap tapi penjahat sebenarnya," gurau Cedric.

Harry dan Ron tertawa menanggapi kata-kata pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berwajah tampan itu. Cedric adalah senior Harry dari asrama Hupplepuff, mereka sempat dekat karena sering berunding masalah Quidditch. Setelah Cedric lulus pemuda itu langsung mengikuti pendidikan sebagai calon auror dan lulus dengan nilai gemilang, setelah itu dia ditempatkan di Paris selama 2 tahun dan baru kembali ke Inggris hari ini.

"Kau tak banyak berubah," kata Harry.

Cedric tertawa pelan, "begitu pun denganmu, Harry. Kau juga Ron, rambutmu tak pernah kehilangan kilaunya ya?" gurau Cedric lagi.

Ron hanya tertawa dan menepuk pelan punggung pemuda itu, "jangan mengolokku, Cedric."

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah Sirius , "kalian sudah berkumpul? Ron, kau ikut aku, dan kalian berdua aku minta patroli di kawasan selatan," perintah Sirius, wakil kepala departemen auror yang juga ayah baptis Harry.

"Yes, Sir," kata mereka bertiga dengan kompak.

.

Menjelang gelap Harry dan Cedric kembali ke kantor dengan penampilan yang agak kusut, mereka terlihat lelah. "Harry..." panggil Draco yang baru saja melihat Harry masuk dari pintu utama.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga dengan Cedric, "Draco..." sapa Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Parah sekali penampilanmu, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Draco agak cemas.

Harry tersenyum lagi, "tidak, hanya wilayah jaga hari ini luas sekali," jawabnya.

"Halo, Malfoy, apa kabar?" kata Cedric sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Draco menatap tajam pada pemuda berambut coklat itu, dia menyambut uluran tangannya dengan kaku, "baik, Diggory, terima kasih," jawabnya datar.

"Aku masuk dulu, Harry," kata Cedric sambil menepuk pelan bahu Harry, "sampai nanti, Malfoy," pamitnya pada Draco yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin, lalu dia pergi dengan senyum dikulum.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanya Harry pada pemuda berambut pirang didepannya itu.

Draco menepuk bahu Harry yang tadi disentuh Cedric alih-alih ingin membersihkan debu yang melekat disana, tapi Harry tahu kalau kekasihnya itu tak suka tubuhnya disentuh orang lain yang bisa membuatnya cemburu, "belum, aku sengaja menunggumu," jawabnya.

Harry tersenyum pada pemuda yang selalu menyita pikirannya itu, "baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar disini, aku akan mengambil beberapa berkas di kantor."

"Cepatlah," kata Draco singkat, dan Harry pun berlari menuju kantornya.

Didepan pintu ruangannya Harry mendengar obrolan Cedric dan Ron, "aku benar-benar tak menyangka bisa melihat tatapan hangat dan kecemasan dari sesorang Malfoy. Aku salut pada Harry yang bisa merubahnya seperti itu," gurau Cedric.

Ron tertawa menanggapi kata-kata rekan kerjanya itu, , "kalau aku boleh bilang saat ini sepertinya Draco Malfoy si pangeran es tak pernah terlahir, berganti dengan Draco Malfoy si over protective," tambah Ron.

"Diam Ron, aku tak mau menolongmu kalau sampai Draco mendengar itu," kata Harry yang baru masuk dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

"Sorry, Harry, aku tak tahan untuk tidak membicarakan perubahan Malfoy," kata Cedric.

Harry mengangguk, "tak apa, kata orang melihat Draco yang seperti itu seakan mereka melihat suatu keajaiban."

Ron dan Cedric pun tertawa semakin keras, "Aku belum mengucapkan selamat untuk…pernikahan kalian," kata Cedric lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "terima kasih, pasti itu jadi berita yang menggemparkan ya?" tanya Harry masam.

Cedric mengangkat bahunya, "kalau disini sih mungkin itu masih aneh, tapi selama beberapa bulan di Paris aku banyak menemukan hal semacam itu, jadi aku pikir itu tak masalah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Harry kali ini.

"Coba saja kau kesana sendiri biar kau yakin," jawab Cedric.

Harry tersenyum, "baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya?" pamitnya, dan keduanya pun mengangguk.

Hampir menuju lobby utama dimana Draco menunggunya langkah Harry terhambat oleh panggilan Cho Chang, "ada apa Cho?" tanya Harry.

"Mmmh...tidak, apa Cedric masih ada di kantor?" tanyanya gugup.

Harry bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu, "masih, kau masuk saja kedalam, sudah tak ada orang lagi disana, hanya tinggal dia dan Ron saja," jawab Harry. Dia ingat dulu Cho dan Cedric sempat berhubungan sampai Cedric lulus dari Hogwarts.

"Baiklah, thanks Harry," jawab gadis keturunan asia itu sambil berbalik meninggalkan Harry.

"Aku tak suka pada gadis itu," kata Draco yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan dingin.

Harry berbalik dan terkekeh, "apa aku harus berteriak di dalam gedung ini dan mengatakan kalau aku hanya milikmu, Draco?" goda Harry.

Draco menyeringai, "aku akan sangat senang kalau kau melakukan itu," tantangnya.

Harry menarik lengan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan kesal, "ayo pulang, lama-lama aku bisa darah tinggi kalau meladenimu," gerutunya.

Draco tertawa pelan dan menurut saja saat Harry menyeretnya keluar gedung dengan diiringi tatapan orang banyak.

.

Pagi ini Harry bangun dengan badan yang terasa sakit dan pusing, kemarin tenaganya terkuras untuk mengejar buronan bersama Cedric.

"Bangunlah, kau bisa terlambat nanti," kata Draco yang sudah rapi.

"Ok," jawab Harry lemas.

Draco memandang curiga pada kekasihnya itu, "kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Harry duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar, "tidak, tidak apa-apa," jawabnya serak.

Draco mendekatinya dan memegang dahinya, "kau agak demam," katanya.

Harry berdiri dan menarik nafas panjang, "hanya pusing, sebentar juga sembuh," jawabnya sambil melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Sebaiknya kau ijin istirahat, Harry," teriak Draco dari luar kamar mandi. Harry diam saja sampai dia selesai mandi dan kembali ke kamar mereka.

"Aku tak apa-apa, lagipula hari ini aku tidak ada tugas lapangan, hanya merapikan berkas saja," jawabnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Draco sambil memeluk Harry dari belakang, bibirnya ditempelkan di bahu Harry.

Harry berdebar merasakan kehangatan Draco pada kulit punggungnya yang belum tertutup baju, "aku tahu, Draco, jangan khawatirkan aku," jawab Harry pelan. Dia membalik badannya dan mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut, "I love you," bisiknya di bibir pemuda itu.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup singkat bibir Harry, "love you too," jawabnya.

.

Sesampainya di kantor Harry mulai merapikan berkasnya yang menumpuk, "wajahmu agak pucat, mate," kata Ron.

Cedric yang sedang menulis laporan pun memperhatikan wajah Harry, "kupikir juga begitu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Harry terkekeh pelan, "tak apa, mungkin kemarin aku terlalu lelah, itu saja," jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tumpukan berkas. "Kalian jadi keliling berdua?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, sebentar lagi kami berangkat," jawab Ron, "untung hari ini kau tak dapat jadwal tugas lapangan, jadi lebih baik kau gunakan waktumu disini untuk istirahat. Jangan memaksakan diri, Harry," kata Ron lagi.

Harry menghela nafas panjang, "aku seperti mendengar ada Draco disini," sindir Harry pada Ron yang rasa cemasnya terlalu berlebihan seperti kekasihnya itu pagi tadi.

Ron mendengus kesal dan melempar surat kabar yang dipegangnya kearah Harry, Cedric yang melihat ulah dua juniornya itu tertawa.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore saat Cedric kembali ke kantornya, dia tercekat melihat Harry yang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, mata hijaunya terpejam, "selalu tak mau mengalah, bahkan pada sakitnya," gerutu Cedric pelan. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati juniornya itu, bayangannya melayang pada saat mereka masih di Hogwarts, saat itu Cedric sangat tertarik pada Harry Potter yang telah berhasil masuk dalam tim quidditch di tahun pertamanya dan semakin tertarik oleh bakat pemuda itu yang ternyata bukan hisapan jempol semata. Selain itu Cedric juga tertarik pada Harry yang begitu gampang bergaul, hampir semua murid di Hogwart menyukai pemuda itu, baik para gadis atau murid laki-laki lainnya. Pembawaannya yang hangat dan pintar juga sedikit nekat membuat dia mudah disayangi semua guru. Sejak awal dia sudah menduga kalau tingkah Draco Malfoy yang selalu memusuhi pemuda itu hanya untuk menutupi perasaannya sendiri, dan itu terbukti sekarang disaat Harry telah menjadi pasangannya dan ada sedikit sesal di hati Cedric mendengar mereka menikah.

Dia menyukai Harry Potter? Ya dia suka, siapa yang tak suka pada pemuda bermata emerald ini. Dia mencintai Harry Potter? Entahlah…hanya kadang kala Cedric sering teringat pada juniornya itu. Dia selalu bersemangat setiap ada pertandingan antara Gryffindor dan Hupplepuff, di mana dia bisa mengejar Harry dengan bebas tanpa pandangan curiga dari orang lain. Tangannya terulur hendak menyentuh rambut hitam Harry tapi suara pintu terbuka mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah…kau sudah kembali?" tanya Ron yang baru datang.

"Baru saja," jawab Cedric sambil melangkah ke mejanya.

Harry terbangun mendengar percakapan mereka, "maaf, aku tertidur," katanya pada dua rekan kerjanya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti nyaris mati bosan disini, ya kan, mate?" goda Ron.

Harry tertawa, "kau benar, Ron."

"Berkasmu sudah selesai? Ada yang perlu kami bantu?" tanya Cedric.

Harry melihat mejanya yang sedikit berantakan, "sudah selesai semua, hanya tinggal merapikan saja."

Cedric berdiri dan menghampiri meja Harry lalu merapikan semua berkas yang masih tergeletak di meja kayu itu. "Cedric tak perlu, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Harry.

Cedric tak menghiraukan kata-kata pemuda itu, "sekarang kita semua bisa pulang," katanya setelah meja Harry rapi.

"Thanks Cedric," kata harry merasa tak enak

Cedric tertawa pelan, "_you're welcome_."

Lalu mereka melangkah meninggalkan kantor, Ron memandang Cedric dengan curiga, 'kuharap tak ada perang lagi kali ini', batinnya.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Draco saat mereka bersantai diruang keluarga. Dia duduk di karpet tebal di depan perapian, punggungnya disandarkan pada sofa dibelakangnya, sedangkan Harry berbaring telentang di karpet yang sama dengan kepala direbahkan di pangkuan Draco.

"Lebih baik," jawabnya pelan.

Draco memainkan rambut Harry dengan jarinya, "liburan natal nanti kau mau kita kemana?" tanya Draco.

Harry tersenyum, mata hijaunya menatap mata abu-abu Draco, "terserah kau saja."

"Kali ini aku ingin kau yang memilih," kata Draco.

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak, "aku ingin pergi ke gunung, hutan atau dimana saja yang tidak terlalu banyak orang," jawab Harry.

Draco terkekeh pelan, "kau bosan jadi pusat perhatian ya?" godanya.

Harry mendesah, "entahlah, ada kalanya aku hanya ingin berdua saja denganmu dan..." kata-katanya menggantung.

Draco memandangnya curiga, "dan apa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak..." elak Harry.

"Katakan, Harry, aku tak suka kau begitu," tuntut Draco.

Harry menegakkan punggungnya dan duduk disamping Draco, "kau tahu, kadang aku berpikir seandainya kita memiliki seorang putri yang cantik dan menggemaskan," katanya pelan. "Tidak, love, itu hanya pikiran kosongku saja, aku tak serius menginginkan itu," kata Harry cepat saat dia melihat Draco menundukkan kepalanya dan terdiam.

Draco berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mereka, "aku lelah, g'nite Harry," katanya sambil berlalu.

Harry tak menjawab, dia begitu menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Dia tak bermaksud menyinggung Draco, dia hanya membayangkan seorang anak yang akan membuat hidup mereka lebih ramai dan berwarna. Seandainya dia bisa mengundur waktu maka akan dihapusnya kata-kata itu, dia telah menyakiti Draco.

.

"Mate, kau terlihat semakin pucat. Yakin kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Ron saat dia dan Cedric menemani Harry dalam tugas lapangannya kali ini. Mereka sedang beristirahat di sebuah kedai kecil di suatu desa sihir di pinggiran kota London.

Harry berusaha menutupi kegelisahannya, dia sebenarnya sudah tak lagi merasakan pusing hanya saja rasa sesalnya pada Draco begitu besar. Tadi pagi saja Draco tak banyak bicara, dia tak marah tapi sikapnya semakin membuat Harry merasa bersalah.

"Harry..." panggilan Cedric memecah lamunannya.

"Oh, maaf aku tak dengar," jawabnya setengah gugup.

Cedric menatap tajam mata hijau Harry yang terlihat tak bersemangat seperti biasanya, "apa sedang terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Draco?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Harry sedikit melamun sebelum menjawab, "ya, mungkin aku telah melukainya."

"Kau? Biasanya juga dia yang selalu membuatmu sakit," kata Ron tak percaya.

Harry menggeleng pelan, "sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Harry lesu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar keributan dari luar kedai, ketiga auror muda itu berlari keluar dengan tergesa. Setelah berada diluar mereka melihat segerombolan orang memakai penutup wajah seperti cadar yang mengendarai sapu terbangnya mencoba untuk mengacau di desa tersebut. "Siapa mereka?" tanya Cedric pada salah satu penduduk yang berdiri dengan ketakutan didekatnya.

"M-mereka adalah segerombolan perampok yang selalu berusaha menjarah desa kami," jawabnya cepat.

"Perampok?" tanya Harry lagi.

Pria tua itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "sudah hampir seminggu ini mereka mengacau disini," jelasnya lagi.

Harry, Ron dan Cedric pun langsung menaiki sapu masing-masing dan mengeluarkan lencana Auror mereka. Segerombolan perampok itu terlihat panik dan berusaha kabur dari kejaran ketiga auror tersebut. Cedric menggiring mereka menjauhi pemukiman agar mantra-mantra yang mereka lemparkan dengan brutal tidak mengenai penduduk. Kejar-kejaran dan perang mantra terus berlangsung sampai perbatasan tempat tinggal muggle. Harry, Ron dan Cedric merapalkan mantra yang dapat langsung melumpuhkan mereka, tapi sayang satu mantra sempat mengenai tubuh Harry yang saat itu sedang tidak sehat dan kurang konsentrasi sehingga menyebabkan auror muda itu terjatuh dari sapunya dan membentur tanah dengan keras tanpa sempat ditangkap Ron ataupun Cedric.

"Ron...kau bantu Harry dulu, aku akan membereskan mereka," perintah Cedric dari atas sapunya.

Ron menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menukik turun menghampiri tubuh Harry yangterbaring di tanah. "Harry...Harry bangunlah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ron panik sambil mengangkat kepala Harry yang terkulai lemas.

Harry sedikit mengerang sambil mengerjapkan matanya, "bagaimana mereka..." tanya Harry.

"Oh thanks, Merlin," kata Ron lega. "Kita berhasil melumpuhkan mereka, Cedric sekarang sedang membereskan semua," jelas Ron, "bagaimana Harry? Apa yang terluka?"

Harry mencoba duduk tapi kepalanya kembali terasa pusing, "hanya pusing," jawabnya.

"Jelas saja kau pusing, kau terjatuh begitu keras," kata Ron cemas.

"Harry...kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cedric yang terbang mendekat. Dibelakangnya gerombolan perampok itu telah terikat disapu mereka masing-masing yang terhubung dengan sapu Cedric.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa," jawab Harry sambil mencoba berdiri. Tiba-tiba dia tersentak, dia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di kakinya, dia coba menarik nafas panjang untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri itu.

"Kenapa kakimu?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggeleng, "tidak, sudah tidak apa-apa," jawabnya setelah yakin rasa nyeri itu sedikit berkurang. Dia kembali naik keatas sapunya, "kita bawa mereka ke kantor sekarang," kata Harry. Ron dan Cedric pun mengangguk lalu terbang menuju kementrian. Ron terbang dekat dengan Harry karena dia tak ingin sahabatnya itu terjatuh lagi.

.

"Mau ku panggilkan Draco untuk mengantarmu pulang, Harry?" tawar Cedric pada Harry saat mereka sudah berada di ruangan mereka dan menyerahkan para perampok itu kepada auror senior.

Harry menggelang, "tak usah, dia ada tugas luar bersama atasannya," jawab Harry.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan masuklah James Potter beserta Sirius Black. "Harry, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya James cemas.

"Tidak, Sir, aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya tegas. Dia tak mau membuat orang lain khawatir walaupun saat ini dirasanya kakinya kembali nyeri dan panas.

James menghela nafas lega, "terima kasih, kalian telah bekerja dengan baik," katanya pada ketiga auoro muda itu.

"Sama-sama, Sir," jawab mereka kompak.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang, Harry, biar sisanya dikerjakan Ron dan Cedric," kata Sirius kali ini.

Ron dan Cedric mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak, aku pulang jam biasa saja," tolak Harry.

Sirius dan James saling melempar pandang, "terserah kau kalau kau memang merasa baik-baik saja," kata James.

.

"Kuantar kau pulang, Harry," tawar Cedric pada saat pekerjaan mereka telah selesai. Harry tampak berpikir sebentar, saat ini Ron masih bersama Sirius sedangkan kakinya kembali terasa nyeri hingga membuat pandangannya setengah kabur. Dia juga tak mau kalau nanti dia tiba-tiba ambruk tanpa ada yang tahu, akhirnya mau tidak mau dia menerima tawaran rekan kerjanya itu, "baiklah, cedric, terima kasih."

Sesampainya dirumah Harry langsung meneghempaskan diri ke sofa hijau di ruang keluarga, dia terus menahan nyeri di kakinya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dengan setengah merosot. Kakinya ditumpangkan diatas meja didepannya. Merasa semakin pusing diapun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat, jangan buat kakimu semakin sakit," kata Cedric yang duduk disampingnya.

Harry tersenyum, "kakiku tak apa-apa, Cedric, hanya terbentur sedikit," jawabnya. Padahal dia sendiri tak yakin, sejak tadi luka di kakinya yang masih tertutup celana panjang belum dia lihat sama sekali, dia bermaksud mengobatinya saat tak ada orang.

Cedric memandang wajah Harry disampingnya dengan penuh perhatian, masih tampak sedikit guratan rasa sakit yang dia tahan, 'benar-benar keras kepala', batinnya. Dia sempat terkejut dan panik saat Harry terjatuh tadi, Harry seorang seeker yang hebat yang pandai mengendalikan dirinya diatas sapu, 'masalah apa yang membuatnya sampai hilang konsentrasi?', tanya Cedric dalam hati. Dia terus memandangi mata yang terpejam itu lalu tersenyum sendiri, 'aku harus bisa menahan diriku, ini tak boleh terjadi', perang batinnya.

Saat sedang serius mengamati Harry yang setengah tertidur tiba-tiba perapian didepannya menyala hijau dan tampaklah Draco keluar dari dalamnya. Darah Draco rasanya mendidih saat itu juga begitu melihat Cedric duduk sangat dekat disamping Harry yang tertidur, "apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Draco.

Cedric berdiri dengan tenang, "aku hanya mengantar pulang Harry..."

Kata-kata Cedric terpotong oleh teriakan marah Draco, "APA URUSANMU MENGANTAR DIA PULANG? PERGI KAU..." usirnya pada pemuda itu.

Harry terbangun mendengar teriakan kekasihnya itu, "Draco...kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya terkejut. Dia mencoba berdiri untuk melerai pertengkaran dua orang pemuda itu, tapi kaki dan kepalanya tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama, akhirnya dia tetap pada posisi duduknya.

Draco memandang Harry dengan dingin, "kenapa? Kau terkejut aku pulang lebih cepat?" tanyanya marah.

Cedric memutuskan untuk pergi saja, karena dia tahu ini bukan waktunya bersama mereka, "maaf Malfoy, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," katanya pada Draco dengan tenang, dia tak mau semakin menyulut amarah pemuda itu karena nanti pasti Harry yang kena getahnya. "Sampai nanti, Harry," pamitnya sambil menepuk pelan bahu Harry dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Draco dengarkan aku, tadi itu..."

"Kemarin kau ribut masalah anak, sekarang aku melihatmu bersama Diggory brengsek itu disaat aku tak ada dirumah. Sebenarnya apa maumu, Harry?" desis Draco marah. Dia mendekati Harry yang masih terduduk di sofa dan mencengkeram bagian depan jubahnya, "sudah kubilang jangan macam-macam dibelakangku karena kau milikku, jelas?" katanya lagi, lalu dengan kuat dia mencium keras bibir Harry, bibir yang biasanya hangat itu kali ini terasa dingin di bibir Harry, tak ada ciuman penuh perasaan seperti yang selalu diberikannya saat mencium pemuda bermata emerald itu.

Pertamanya Harry ingin membiarkan saja Draco melampiaskan amarahnya tapi saat merasakan tekanan di kakinya yang sakit Harry tak tahan untuk tak berteriak dan menggigit bibir Draco yang menciumnya dengan kasar lalu mendorong keras tubuh Draco sampai terjungkal ke belakang.

Draco yang tertutup oleh amarah tak bisa melihat rasa sakit yang terpancar di wajah Harry, dia justru melihat itu sebagai salah satu bentuk penolakan yang membuatnya semakin naik pitam, "sekarang bahkan kau berani menolakku, Harry," katanya dingin sambil mengusap bibirnya yang berdarah karena gigitan Harry tadi.

Sekuat tenaga Harry berdiri dari duduknya, dia tak peduli lagi walau kakinya harus lepas dari tempatnya, dia ingin membantu Draco yang terduduk dilantai karen dorongannya tadi, "Draco..." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Tapi Draco berdiri sendiri dan menepiskan tangan itu dengan kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal disini sendiri dan puaskan dirimu dengan Diggory itu, siapa tahu dia bisa memberimu seorang anak yang begitu kau dambakan," sindir Draco dingin dan dia menghilang ke dalam perapian setelah meneriakkan kata Malfoy Manor.

Kali ini Harry benar-benar tak mampu bertahan, rasa panas dan sakit dikakinya begitu hebat, matanya terasa berkunang-kunang, tubuhnya terasa berat dan semua terlihat gelap.

.

"Halo Son, tumben kau kesini sendiri? Mana Harry?" tanya Narcissa pada putra sulungnya yang baru datang.

"Dia di rumah," jawabnya singkat dan duduk di depan ibunya.

Narcissa memandang anaknya dengan curiga, "kalian bertengkar?" tanyanya.

Draco diam saja dan menggelang pelan, "tak apa, pertengkaran biasa saja," jawabnya lagi. Dia tak mau orang lain tahu tentang masalahnya dengan Harry, dia pergi kesini hanya untuk mencari ketenangan dan mendinginkan kepalanya. "Dad belum pulang?" tanya Draco.

"Draco..." sapa suara dibelakangnya, ternyata ayahnya baru saja sampai.

Narcissa menyambut kepulangan suaminya dengan satu ciuman manis, Draco kembali merasa sakit melihat itu, 'brengsek kau, Harry', batinnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya Lucius.

Draco mengernyit heran, begitupun dengan Narcissa, "apa maksud, Dad?" tanya Draco.

Lucius memandang putranya dengan tak kalah heran, "kau belum mendengar berita di kantor?" tanya pria itu pada putranya.

Draco menggeleng, "berita? Berita apa?"

Lucius menyandarkan punggungnya, "tadi Harry, Weasley dan Diggory berhasil meringkus perampok yang mengacau di suatu tempat, tapi menurut keterangan Weasley, waktu tadi aku menemui James, Harry terkena satu serangan dari salah satu perampok yang membuatnya terjatuh dari sapunya," jelas Lucius.

Wajah Draco memucat, Narcissa terpekik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Kau belum bertemu Harry?" tanya Lucius.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Draco langsung melompat ke arah perapian dan menuju rumah mereka, wajahnya semakin pucat dan panik saat dia melihat tubuh Harry terbaring di depan perapian, tempat terakhir dia meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Harry..." panggil Draco pelan. Dihampirinya tubuh Harry dan digoncangnya pelan. Dengan hati-hati dia memangku kepala Harry. Dada Draco semakin bergemuruh melihat wajah pias Harry dan bibirnya yang membiru, "Harry..." bisiknya bergetar, "HARRY..." teriaknya kali ini, tapi pemuda berambut hitam itu tak juga beraksi. Draco semakin panik, disentuhnya bibir yang tadi dia cium dengan kasar itu, terasa dingin, 'tidak...ini tidak akan terjadi', batin Draco. "Harry bangunlah, kumohon," bisik Draco sambil memeluk tubuh kekasihnya erat.

Perapian dibelakangnya menyala hijau dan muncullah Lucius beserta Narcissa dari dalamnya, "Merlin...kenapa Harry, Draco?" jerit Narcissa panik.

Draco menggeleng sambil terus mengayunkan tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya. Lucius berlutut disamping tubuh Harry dan memeriksa keadaannya, "dia masih hidup, bawa segera ke kamarmu, Draco, aku akan memeriksa keadaannya," perintah Lucius.

Setelah Draco membaringkan tubuh Harry di tempat tidur Lucius langsung memeriksa seluruh tubuh Harry dan mengernyit curiga melihat reaksi Harry yang sedikit tersentak saat dia menyentuh kakinya. Dengan pelan dia menyingkap celana panjang Harry dari bawah dan terkejut melihat luka lebar yang telah membengkak dan membiru.

Draco menahan nafasnya saat melihat luka itu, luka itu begitu parah dan dia tidak tahu, 'bodoh', batinnya. Dia merasa sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan Harry dengan kasar. Narcissa terisak sambil menutup mulutnya, "bagaimana keadaannya, sayang?" tanyanya pada suaminya.

"Parah, Harry menahan luka separah ini sampai dia tak sadarkan diri. Kita harus segera membawanya ke ," perintah Lucius.

.

Harry merasa tubuhnya sangat berat dan kepalanya begitu pusing saat dia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Harry...love," bisik Draco ditelinganya.

"Draco..." panggilnya pelan. Matanya kabur melihat dimana dia berada sampai Draco memakaikan kacamatanya. "di mana aku?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco mengusap rambut hitam Harry dengan lembut, "kau di rumah sakit," jawabnya.

Harry mencoba untuk duduk tapi tubuhnya tak mampu, Draco menahannya, "jangan, teruslah berbaring, kakimu belum bisa digerakkan," katanya.

"Kaki? Kenapa kakiku?" tanya Harry. Dia memang merasa panas dan sakit di kakinya telah berkurang jauh dibandingkan saat sebelum dia tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Draco parau, "aku tak tahu kalau kau terluka, maafkan aku."

Harry memandang mata abu-abu Draco yang menyorot penuh penyesalan, entah kenapa saat ini dia begitu ingin menangis, dia merasa begitu rindu pada pemuda pirang didepannya ini. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Draco, "aku rindu padamu, love," bisik Harry, setetes air mata jatuh dari mata hijaunya, "maafkan aku," bisiknya lagi.

Draco menciumi telapak tangan Harry, kepalanya menggeleng pelan, "aku yang bersalah, lagi-lagi aku menyakitimu, maafkan aku."

Harry merasa begitu nyaman mendengar suara Draco dan merasakan genggaman tangannya, "soal anak yang aku sampaikan dulu...aku tak serius, Draco. Aku..."

Draco mencium bibir Harry sebelum pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, "kita akan pikirkan itu nanti, Harry. Saat ini aku hanya ingin bersamamu dan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja, kau tak keberatan kan?" tanya Draco pelan.

Harry tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Sekali lagi mereka tenggelam dalam satu ciuman yang manis, ciuman yang begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Tak sedetikpun Draco melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Harry, dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya kalau Harry tetap ada untuknya.

"Sempat-sempatnya kau menyiksa Harry disaat dia sedang sakit, Draco," kata sebuah suara.

Dengan malas Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan menoleh ke pintu kamar, dilihatnya Annabell dan Andros berdiri disana bersama kedua orang tua mereka juga Sirius. Draco terkekeh, "bilang saja kau iri," godanya pada gadis itu.

Mereka melangkah masuk mendekati Harry, Annabell langsung memeluk erat tubuh kakaknya setelah dia mendorong Draco agar menjauh, "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Bell cemas.

Harry tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi adiknya, "aku tak apa-apa, mungkin," katanya sambil melirik kearah Draco, karena dia juga tadi belum mendapatkan penjelasan tentang kakinya.

"Sepertinya kau terjatuh lumayan keras, Son, sehingga kakimu harus sedikit direparasi," goda James yang langsung mendapatkan pelototan peringatan dari istrinya.

"Begitu kau bilang kemarin baik-baik saja, dasar keras kepala," gerutu Sirius.

Harry hanya tertawa menaggapi kata-kata ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya itu.

"Kakimu mengalami benturan hebat yang membuat beberapa uratmu terluka, jadi untuk beberapa hari kedepan diharapkan kau tak usah menggerakkan kakimu dulu," jelas Lucius tak menghiraukan dua rekannya yang tak pernah serius itu.

"sepertinya parah sekali, Dad?" tanya Harry pada Lucius.

Lucius mengangguk, "parah juga kalau kau tetap memaksakan diri."

"Sembuhkan dulu lukamu baru kau kembali bekerja," kata James pada putranya.

"Biar Cedric dan Ron yang mengurus semua sampai kau sembuh," sambung Sirius.

Harry hanya mengangguk. "Ah, kenapa kalian bisa pulang, Bell?" tanya Harry pada adiknya yang masih duduk disisi ranjangnya.

"Profesor Dumbledore memberi kami ijin sampai sore ini untuk menjengukmu, kami harus kembali sebelum makan malam," jawab Andros kali ini.

"Tapi minggu depan kami sudah kembali lagi, liburan natal sudah dimulai," jawab Bell senang.

"Liburan natal?" tanya Harry. Dia melihat kearah Draco teringat pembicaraan mereka sebelum mereka bertengkar.

Draco mengerti akan arti tatapan Harry, "liburan natal nanti aku dan Harry akan bepergian kesuatu tempat," kabarnya pada semua. "Mudah-mudahan saat itu dia sudah sembuh."

"Kami dapat libur kan, Dad?" tanya Harry pada James dan Lucius.

James terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Harry, "kalau kalian mau masuk ya silahkan saja, aku justru senang kalau pekerjaan saat libur natal bisa kalian selesaikan secepatnya," gurau James.

"James, berhentilah menggoda mereka," ancam Lily yang hanya mendapatkan balasan cengiran dari suaminya.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Sirius.

Draco dan Harry berpandangan dengan senyum misterius tersungging di bibir mereka, "tak akan kami beritahu," jawab mereka kompak.

Dan ruangan itu menjadi ramai oleh gelak tawa dan rencana-rencana pesta menjelang natal tiba. Udara yang mulai terasa dingin justru terasa hangat bagi Harry dan Draco, sekali lagi mereka berhasil mangatasi satu masalah dalam hidup mereka.

**A/N.**

**Iya aku tahu ini pendek dan ga terlalu seru seperti chap2 sebelumnya *siapa yang bilang chap sebelumnya seru, plak/ geer amat***

**Juga ga ada lemon, iya itu juga sengaja karena moodku yang sempat macet beberapa hari lalu, sekali2 kita nikmati yang manis2 aja ya, yang kecut buat besok2 aja, hehehehe...**

**Ga tau mau bilang apa lagi, mudah2an masih ada yang suka ma fic ini dan meripiu dengan ikhlas.**


	7. Contradiction

PERTENTANGAN

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

"Bagaimana? Kau suka tempat ini?"

"Ya, sangat suka, begitu tenang, begitu indah."

"Semakin sempurna karena hanya kita berdua disini."

"D-Draco, kita baru sampai. Hei...jangan disini."

"Kalau begitu kita masuk sekarang."

"Jangan tarik tanganku...Draco..."

.

"Kita melewatkan makan malam, kau tak lapar?"

"Uuugh...aku hanya mengantuk."

"Kalau begitu, g'nite love."

.

"D-Draco stop it, biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."

"tapi aku tidak ada kerjaan."

"Cari kesibukan lain, jangan ganggu aku, aaakh...D-Draco..."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, Harry."

"kalau begitu hentikan tanganmu."

"Apa salah kalau tanganku disini?"

"D-Dracooo.."

.

"Happy Christmas, love."

"Happy Christmas, Draco."

"Mau apa kita setelah ini?"

"aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk sarapan, setelah itu aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke pusat desa. Dan ku harap kau tidak menggangguku di dapur."

"Kalau begitu aku akan tidur sebentar."

.

"Bagaimana masakannya? Sudah matang?"

"Jangan mendekat, Draco, sebaiknya kau tunggu saja di meja makan."

"Aku ingin membantumu."

"T-tidak usah, sudah kubilang jangan ganggu aku."

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu."

"C-cukup Draco, menjauhlah..."

.

"Kau benar-benar membuat masakanku hangus."

"Jangan kesal begitu, tadi kau juga tidak menolakku."

"Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar lapar, tuan muda."

"Kita jalan-jalan saja ke desa, kita cari makan disana."

.

"Kalau disini diijinkan menggunakan sihir maka akan kubuat para gadis itu tidak bisa melihat lagi."

"Hentikan, Draco. Wajar kalau mereka melihat kita, kita orang asing disini."

"Akan kubuat mereka tahu rasa."

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Draco..."

.

"Uups...aku membuat mereka shock, Harry."

"Bagaimana tidak shock kalau tiba-tiba kau menciumku di depan orang banyak."

"Bukankah itu sesuatu yang wajar?"

"Kau ini, selalu semaunya sendiri."

"Katamu kau suka aku yang begini?"

"Berhenti mengoceh, Draco, teruskan makanmu."

.

"Besok kita sudah harus kembali ke rumah."

"Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan itu, tapi aku suka saja berdua seperti ini denganmu."

"Tumben kau bicara manis begitu, biasanya juga aku yang merayumu."

"Kalau kau tak suka aku tak akan bicara lagi."

"Kalau begitu jangan bicara."

"D-Draco, kau ini...stop it."

"Besok kita sudah harus pulang, manfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin."

"Draco..."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Bell saat Harry dan Draco berkunjung ke Grimmauld Place.

"Menyenangkan, benar-benar tempat yang tenang dan bersih," jawab Harry.

"Kalian jadi pergi kemana?" tanya Bell penasaran, karena memang Draco dan Harry tak memberitahu tempat dimana mereka menghabiskan natal kemarin. "Kalian keliling eropa ya?"

Harry tertawa pelan sambil mengusap rambut adiknya yang cerewet itu, "tidak, kami hanya pergi ke sebuah desa kecil dipinggiran Inggris Raya. Kami menyewa sebuah rumah kayu ditengah hutan, rumah cantik dengan aliran sungai yang membeku di belakangnya," terang Harry.

"Waaah...coba aku ikut," kata Bell.

"Kalau kau ikut maka aku akan meninggalkanmu ditengah hutan," goda Draco pada adik iparnya itu.

"APA KATAMU?" teriak Bell cemberut sambil melempar Draco dengan bantal sofa dan mendapat balasan tawa dari semua.

Bel pintu berbunyi, Lily bangkit dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu, "Alena..." pekiknya gembira, "masuklah, kau tak bersama suamimu?" tanya Lily di depan pintu. Lalu dia membawa masuk sang tamu ke ruang keluarga dimana semua sedang berkumpul. Alena Morris, istri dari Alexio Morris, teman James Potter di kementrian dari departemen penyalahgunaan barang-barang sihir. Dia datang bersama putrinya yang masih kecil, usianya sekitar 2 tahun.

"Lucia..." sambut Bell gembira melihat putri cantik alena tersebut, dia langsung menggendongnya dan memangkunya bersama Andros yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis kecil itu tertawa geli karena Bell terus menciuminya.

"Alex tak ikut bersamamu?" tanya James pada wanita itu setelah dia memberi salam pada semua.

"Tidak, nanti dia menjemputku disini," Jawab Alena, lalu para orang dewasa berkumpul di ruang tamu.

Harry memandang gadis cilik itu dengan tersenyum, tawa renyahnya yang lucu membuat dada Harry terasa hangat. Draco yang mengerti keinginan Harry langsung berdiri menghampiri Bell, "boleh ku gendong sebentar?" tanya Draco pada Bell sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada gadis kecil itu.

Bell tersenyum pada kakak iparnya, "boleh," katanya sambil menyerahkan gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna coklat dan mata biru yang terang itu.

Draco menggendong Lucia dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Harry. Harry tersentak tak percaya Draco melakukan itu, dia pikir Draco tak suka pada kehadiran anak kecil mengingat pertengkaran terakhir mereka dulu. Harry membelai rambut ikal gadis itu lalu menyapanya, "hallo Lucia, kau cantik sekali."

Seakan mengerti Lucia pun menyentuh pipi Harry dan tersenyum manis, "achih..." jawabnya dengan kata-kata yang masih cadel. Otomatis semua yang mendengar itu tertawa semakin keras.

Harry mencium pipi balita itu dan berbisik ditelinganya, "aku menyayangimu gadis cilik," katanya lembut, dan Lucia pun menyurukkan wajahnya di dada Harry. Harry begitu senang merasakan tubuh mungil itu bermanja di pelukannya, terasa begitu hangat.

Annabell memperhatikan kakaknya yang sedang bercanda dengan gadis cilik yang langsung mencuri perhatian semua orang itu sambil tersenyum, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Andros.

Sedangkan Draco, melihat senyum dan tawa Harry yang begitu bahagia membuat hatinya berdebar kencang, dia tak ingin kebahagiaan itu pergi dari pemuda yang sangat dicintainya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Pikirannya semakin berkelana mencoba mencari cara agar Harry selalu bahagia. Jika seorang anak yang diinginkannya maka dengan cara apa anak itu dapat hadir diantara mereka?

"Draco..." panggil Harry, "kenapa melamun?"

Draco sedikit tersentak dan gugup, "tidak, tidak apa-apa, Harry," jawabnya.

Harry tahu Draco pasti sedang memikirkan soal anak yang dulu pernah mereka bicarakan, apalagi saat ini ada Lucia yang dapat memancing ingatan itu. Harry menyerahkan Lucia pada Bell, "kami pulang dulu ya, lelah sekali rasanya," pamit Harry pada adiknya, "tolong sampaikan pada Mum dan Dad."

"Ok, selamat beristirahat, Harry...Draco..." jawab Bell dan Andy.

"Sampai jumpa anak manis," pamit Harry pada Lucia sambil mencium pipinya yang gemuk, dan tertawa saat Lucia melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Kau mau langsung tidur, Draco?" tanya Harry saat Draco sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur mereka.

"Tidak, kemarilah," pintanya.

Harry menghampiri pemuda itu dan merebahkan badan disampingnya, "ada apa?"

Draco memeluk Harry dan mengusap punggungnya pelan, dia tak juga bersuara.

Harry merasa heran dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu, "Draco, ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "apa selama ini kau merasa bahagia bersamaku, Harry?"

Harry sudah menduga kalau Draco masih memikirkan pertemuan mereka dengan Lucia tadi sore, dia membelai dada Draco mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu, "aku bahagia bersamamu, Draco, percayalah."

"Apa kau masih menginginkan kehadiran seorang anak?" tanya Draco hati-hati. Dia tak mau bertengkar lagi dengan Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan, "kalau bisa aku justru ingin mengandung anakmu, Draco."

Draco terkejut dengan pernyataan Harry, "mengandung? Maksudmu kau ingin Hamil? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kita punya sihir dan ramuan kan? Apa tidak ada yang bisa mengatasi ini?" tanya Harry. "kau tahu, Draco, aku akan semakin sempurna menjadi pasanganmu kalau aku benar-benar bisa melahirkan anakmu, tak ada yang lebih hebat dari itu. Mungkin orang akan berpikir ini gila tapi aku tak peduli."

Sekali lagi Draco menghela nafas panjang, bagaimana mungkin Harry berpikiran seperti itu? Tapi dia sangat ingin membuat pasangannya itu bahagia. "Kau benar-benar menginginkannya, love?" bisik Draco.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "kalau bisa kenapa tidak?" jawabnya.

.

"Sev, aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Draco siang itu saat dia mengunjungi Severus Snape di kantornya setelah liburan natal.

Severus menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat tangannya di depan dada, "tumben sekali, Draco?" tanyanya.

Draco sedikit terdiam, "ya, ada sesuatu yang terus mengganggu pikiranku akhir-akhir ini," jawabnya pelan.

"Soal Harry?" tanya Severus langsung.

Draco mengangguk, "ya, soal Harry, kau tahu...beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk...memiliki keturunan."

Severus mengernyitkan keningnya, "aku sedang tak ingin bercanda, Draco," jawabnya datar.

"Kau pikir aku juga suka bercanda?" bantah Draco.

Severus berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di belakang Draco, "apa-apaan kalian ini?" gerutunya.

"Saat dia terjatuh dari sapunya bulan lalu kami baru saja bertengkar tentang masalah itu dan setelahnya kami memutuskan kalau itu hanya omong kosong semata. Tapi kemarin saat Mrs. Morris membawa serta putrinya yang masih kecil untuk mengunjungi James dan Lily aku bisa melihat betapa bahagianya dia bisa memeluk gadis kecil itu," jawab Draco panjang. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau melihat orang yang sangat berarti bagimu tampak begitu hidup dan bahagia?"

"Aku akan memenuhi semua keinginannya," kata severus pelan. Dia ingat dulu saat dia melepas Lily untuk menemui kebahagiaannya bersama James.

"Ya Sev, sebisa mungkin aku ingin memenuhi keinginannya," desah Draco.

Severus kembali duduk dibelakang mejanya menghadap Draco, "kalian kan bisa mengangkat anak saja, atau adopsi?" saran guru ramuan itu.

Draco melipat kakinya, "aku sudah katakan itu pada Harry tapi sepertinya dia tetap keras kepala dengan keputusannya."

Severus tampak berpikir keras, "ada," jawabnya.

"What?" tanya Draco.

"Ramuan untuk membuat laki-laki hamil," kata Severus lagi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Draco dengan perasaan gembira.

Severus mengangguk pelan, "aku bisa membuatnya."

"Benarkah?" kejar Draco.

Severus kembali mengangguk, "dulu pernah ada yang mencobanya. Dia seorang bangsawan yang memiliki ketertarikan pada sejenisnya, maaf, seperti kau dan Harry. Dia sangat ingin pasangannya itu melahirkan seorang pewaris untuknya, semua ahli ramuan didatanginya dan akhirnya dia menemukan satu potion master yang mampu mengabulkan keinginannya. Ramuan itu berhasil membuat pasangan si bangsawan hamil tetapi ada satu yang luput dari perhatian sang potion master," jelas Severus.

"Apa itu, Sev?" kejar Draco.

"Dia lupa kalau organ tubuh yang dia ubah didalam tubuh sang pasangan tidak dapat menahan laju pertumbuhan bayi, bayi yang terus tumbuh menekan dan merusak organ-organ yang lain. Karena tidak tumbuh di dalam rahim maka ari-ari yang menempel pada selaput perut tidak bisa dilepaskan dan menyebabkan...kematiannya," jelas Severus lagi.

Draco memucat mendengar hal itu, "kematian? Maksudmu bayinya atau..."

"Kematian orang yang mengandungnya, Draco. Bayinya berhasil diselamatkan," jawab Severus memotong pertanyaan Draco.

Draco terdiam lama, "aku tak akan ijinkan Harry melakukan itu, Sev," putusnya.

Severus hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menekan keningnya.

.

Harry menyelesaikan berkasnya dengan tidak sabar, dia menunggu hasil dari pembicaraan Draco dengan Severus siang ini.

"Cepat sekali menulismu, Harry?" tanya Cedric dari mejanya.

Harry tersenyum, "ada sesuatu yang harus aku selesaikan sore ini," jawabnya bersemangat.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menunggu berita bahagia, mate?" tanya Ron yang juga heran melihat semangat sahabatnya yang melebihi biasanya itu.

Harry hanya tertawa. Dia benar-benar tak sabar bertemu Draco, Draco berjanji akan memberitahu kabar itu secepatnya. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam di dinding kantor tapi waktu sepertinya tak bersahabat hari ini, terasa begitu lambat.

Setelah semua selesai Harry melangkah keluar bersama Cedric dan Ron, sebelum berpisah mereka berbincang sejenak di depan Lobby. Tak berapa lama Hermione dan Cho Chang menghampiri mereka, "hai Harry..." sapa Hermione gembira melihat sahabatnya itu. Dia memeluk Harry erat dan mencium pipinya, "aku rindu padamu," katanya lagi.

Harry tertawa masih sambil merangkul pundak sahabat perempuannya, "aku juga rindu, Mione," jawabnya.

"Hei...jangan buat aku cemburu," gurau Ron setengah cemberut, tapi dia kembali tersenyum setelah Hermione memberinya satu kecupan ringan dibibirnya.

"kau tak takut Draco membunuhmu kalau kau begitu dekat dengan perempuan lain, Harry?" tanya Cedric bercanda.

Harry tergelak mendengar pertanyaan Cedric, "hanya Mione satu-satunya perempuan di muka bumi ini -selain keluargaku- yang tidak akan dicemburui oleh Draco," jawabnya santai.

"Tergantung juga sih," jawab Draco yang sudah muncul dibelakang Harry.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengecup satu pipi Draco, "hai Draco...", sapanya.

"Lama tak bertemu, Mione," jawabnya yang mendapat anggukan sebagai balasan.

Draco menarik lengan Harry yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan Cedric, sedangkan Ron dan Hermione berusaha menahan tawa melihat keposesifan Draco.

"Antar aku pulang ya?" minta Hermione pada Ron.

"Baik yang mulia, apapun keinginanmu," jawab Ron bercanda yang disambut tawa yang lain, kecuali Draco tentunya. Lalu mereka pamit dan diikuti oleh Cedric serta Cho Chang.

"Berisik sekali mereka itu," gerutu Draco.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang, ada sesuatu yang harus kita selesaikan juga kan?" ajak Harry.

Draco tak menjawab, dia hanya mengikuti Harry dengan diam.

.

Harry tak dapat bicara, dia begitu sedih mendengar kabar yang dibawa Draco, bahkan Severus Snape, sang Potion Master, pun tak bisa membantunya.

"Harry...love, jangan bersedih seperti itu, sudahlah aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa bersamamu saja," bujuk Draco.

Harry tersenyum getir, "aku tahu, Draco, aku tahu..."

Draco memeluk pemuda bermata emerald itu sampai dia tertidur, "maafkan aku, Harry," bisiknya pelan, "maafkan aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu."

.

Alih-alih tugas lapangan Harry mengunjungi Severus di kantornya siang itu.

"Aku sudah menduga akan kedatanganmu, Harry," sapa Severus. "Draco sudah menyampaikan semua padamu, kan?"

"Ya," jawab Harry lesu.

"Lalu?" tanya Severus lagi.

Harry mengusap rambutnya yang berantakan, "menurutmu apa aku salah kalau aku ingin menyenangkan pasanganku?"

"Apa menurutmu Draco senang dengan keinginanmu?" balik Severus.

Harry memandang severus dengan heran, "apa dia bicara padamu kalau dia tak menginginkan keturunan?"

Severus menggeleng, "dia hanya berkata kalau dia ingin membahagiakanmu, Harry."

"Tak adakah cara lain, Uncle?" paksanya. "Kau bisa membuat pertumbuhan bayi itu tidak terlalu besar kan? Atau aku akan menjaga pola makanku agar dia tak terlalu sesak di dalam tubuhku, atau..."

"CUKUP, HARRY...JANGAN PIKIRKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI," teriak Severus marah.

Harry terkejut mendengar teriakan ayah baptis adiknya itu, dia tak menyangka kalau Severus akan begitu marah mendengar keinginannya, selama ini pria itu memang terkenal dingin dan galak tapi tak sekalipun dia membentak Harry seperti saat ini. "A-aku tak memikirkan diriku sendiri, uncle, aku..."

"Kembalilah pada pekerjaanmu, lalu pikirkan kembali semuanya," usir Severus pada putra sahabatnya itu.

.

Harry menulis laporannya dengan lesu, Cedric dan Ron saling melempar pandang heran karena mood Harry berubah drastis dibandingkan kemarin. Cedric menghampiri rekan kerjanya itu dan duduk didepan mejanya, "kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanyanya cemas.

Harry mengangguk pelan sambil tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya, "tak apa, Cedric."

Cedric bisa melihat kalau pemuda itu sedang berbohong, tangannya memegang pena bulu dengan gemetar dan matanya tidak fokus melihat ke perkamen. "Dia menyakitimu lagi," desis pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dengan Draco," jawabnya cepat.

"Mate, kau banyak berubah akhir-akhir ini, kadang kau senang tapi tiba-tiba kau bisa langsung sedih. Yakin kau dan Draco baik-baik saja?" tanya Ron yang berjalan mendekati sahabatnya itu.

Harry meletakkan pena bulunya dan menarik nafas panjang, dia mengacak rambut hitamnya dan mendesah keras, "kalian tak akan mengerti karena kalian tak pernah menjadi kami," jawabnya kesal.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Cedric hati-hati.

Harry menatapnya tajam, "tidak, Cedric, aku tak akan pernah menyesali ini, tidak sekarang atau seumur hidupku."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu begini sedih?" tanya Ron.

Harry terdiam, dia tak mau menceritakan masalahnya pada rekan-rekannya ini karena dia tak mau dianggap gila. "Tidak ada." Harry membereskan berkas-berkasnya dan berdiri, "aku mau pulang dulu," pamitnya.

Kedua rekannya hanya bisa melihatnya menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Draco melihat Harry duduk terpekur didepan perapian yang menyala. Beralaskan karpet tebal dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Didepannya tergeletak satu gelas kosong yang berbau tajam, 'firewhiskey', batin Draco. "Harry..." panggilnya pelan. Harry tak menjawab tapi Draco bisa melihat sentakan lembut di bahunya. Dia berlutut disamping pemuda itu dan membelai rambutnya dengan halus, "love..." ulangnya. Dia terenyuh saat Harry tiba-tiba memiringkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Wajahnya disurukkan di lekuk leher Draco, "ada apa? Kenapa kau begini?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Ijinkan aku, Draco," bisiknya parau.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco tak mengerti.

Harry menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kedekat perapian, "ijinkan aku meminum ramuan itu, Draco, kumohon," pintanya dengan suara serak. "Biarkan aku mengandung anak itu untukmu."

"KAU JANGAN GILA, HARRY, AKU TAK AKAN MENURUTI PERMINTAANMU KALI INI," teriak Draco.

Tubuh Harry gemetar, "dimana salahnya, Draco? Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan sebesar apa perasaanku untukmu. KENAPA KAU TAK BISA MENGERTI?" katanya marah.

Draco mendekati Harry dan memeluk lelaki tercintanya itu didadanya, dielusnya punggung Harry dengan lembut dan dikecupnya puncak kepala pemuda itu untuk meredam amarahnya, "jika kau ingin menunjukkan sebesar apa perasaanmu untukku maka buktikanlah dengan selalu ada disisiku, Harry, dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku," bujuk Draco. "Kalau ternyata kehamilan itu berarti aku harus melihat nyawamu melayang maka seumur hidupku aku akan sulit menerima kehadiran anak yang kau lahirkan itu, bahkan aku akan membuat nyawaku melayang mengikutimu," katanya lagi.

"Draco..." bisik Harry serak, air matanya mengalir membasahi kemeja Draco.

"Kau adalah hidupku, Harry, kalau kau mati maka tak ada gunanya aku hidup, ingat itu," jawab Draco. Dia terus mengusap punggung Harry dengan lembut, "seandainya saat ini aku yang memiliki keinginan sepertimu, Harry, apa kau akan rela melihatku melepaskan nyawaku dan meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

Harry tersentak, dadanya seakan ditusuk ribuan paku ketika dia memikirkan kemungkinan itu, kemungkinan dia akan hidup tanpa Draco disisinya, "tidak, Draco, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon," bisiknya di leher Draco. Saat itu juga dia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat egois, benar kata Severus, dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri, dia tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Draco jika melihatnya terluka atau bahkan mati, "maafkan aku," bisiknya.

Draco menarik nafas panjang, dadanya sedikit lega merasakan Harry sudah dapat berpikir kedepan lagi, "tidak, love, aku akan selalu bersamamu, percayalah," jawabnya. "suatu saat nanti kita akan merawat seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik, yang memiliki bola mata seindah emerald seperti milikmu," bujuk Draco lagi.

Harry mendongakkan wajahnya, mata hijaunya yang basah menatap lembut mata Draco, tangannya mengusap rambut pirang pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu, "dan memiliki rambut pirang sehalus milikmu," sambungnya dengan senyum mengembang.

Draco membalas senyum Harry dengan satu ciuman lembut dibibirnya, "I love you, Harry. Tapi tidak dengan bau firewhiskey dimulutmu," godanya. Dia kembali tertawa saat Harry dengan cepat menutup bibirnya dengan satu ciuman yang dalam, satu ciuman yang menuntut Draco untuk melepaskan semua akal sehatnya. Kecupan-kecupan lembut menjadi pertanda bersatunya dua hati yang menolak dipisahkan. Dengan lembut Draco membaringkan tubuh Harry diatas karpet dan membuainya dengan cumbuan-cumbuan yang dapat membuyarkan semua logika. Bibirnya membelai seluruh kulit tubuh Harry yang telah terbuka tak terlindungi, belaiannnya menjelajah setiap inchi tubuhnya dan melambungkan jiwanya tinggi hingga mencapai satu pelepasan pertamanya. Draco menyatukan tubuh mereka dengan begitu lembut seakan tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu terluka, mata abu-abunya menatap tajam kilau emerald yang indah itu dan memberikan satu kecupan lembut di lekuk lehernya untuk meyakinkan Harry bahwa hanya dialah satu-satunya yang begitu berharga dalam hidupnya. Tak ada kata-kata hanya desahan dan erangan menjadi musik pengiring yang membawa mereka menuju pada altar kebahagiaan. Bersatunya dua raga menjadi penentu teraihnya suatu puncak yang membuat mereka merasa utuh dan sempurna.

Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat saat tubuhnya meledak bersama tubuh Draco dan melebur menjadi satu di dalam tubuhnya, pelukan mereka semakin erat menahan gelombang hasrat yang meronta liar tak terbendung hingga akhirnya gelombang itu mereda dan terhenti.

"Draco..." bisik Harry tersengal.

"Yes, love," jawab Draco ditelinga Harry.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Harry lagi, dan Draco menjawabnya dengan satu ciuman manis dibibirnya.

.

Ketukan pelan di jendela kamar mereka membuat Harry terbangun, dia membuka jendelanya dan membiarkan seekor burung hantu elang milik keluarga Malfoy masuk. 'ada apa ya? Ini masih pagi sekali', batinnya. Dia mengambil surat yang terikat di kaki burung tersebut yang pasti ditujukan untuk Draco. "Draco, bangunlah, Dad mengirim sesuatu untukmu," kata Harry sambil menggoncang tubuh kekasihnya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Draco mengusap matanya dan melihat kearah Harry, "ada apa?" tanyanya. Dia menerima satu gulungan kertas yang diulurkan Harry lalu membacanya.

"Ada sesuatu?" tanya Harry setelah Draco selesai membaca.

Draco terduduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mengusap wajahnya, "aku harus ke Perancis untuk beberapa hari," jawabnya.

Harry mendekati pemuda itu dan duduk disisinya, "kapan?" tanyanya.

"Pagi ini juga, ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan secepatnya," jawab Draco sambil memandang Harry, "kau akan baik-baik saja kan?"

Harry tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "pergilah, aku tak apa-apa," katanya.

"Apa sebaiknya kau tinggal di Manor saja?" tawar Draco.

Harry tertawa pelan, "kalau kau khawatir aku memasukkan gadis atau lelaki lain ke dalam rumah ini maka percayalah itu tak akan terjadi," jawabnya.

Draco menyeringai dan mengecup rambut Harry, "aku akan bersiap-siap dulu, tolong buatkan sarapan untukku ya, aku lapar sekali," mintanya.

"Baiklah tuan muda, akan aku siapkan khusus untukmu," jawab Harry setengah tertawa.

"Harry..." panggil Draco sebelum dia masuk ke kamar mandi.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Draco, "ya?"

Draco menatap tajam mata hijau yang dipujanya itu, "jangan melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku khawatir, berjanjilah."

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk, "tidak, Draco, aku berjanji."

.

Siang itu Harry menghabiskan waktunya sendirian di tempat biasa, di restoran kecil didekat kantornya. Ron dan cedric belum kembali dari tugasnya jadi dia memutuskan tidak menunggu mereka datang untuk makan siang. Tak berapa lama dia melihat Hermione masuk kedalam restoran itu sendirian, Harry pun memanggilnya dan meminta sahabatnya itu menemaninya.

"Kau sendirian Harry? Mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "mereka belum kembali."

Hermione menikmati makan siangnya sambil mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang duduk didepannya itu, "Harry...mmmh boleh aku bertanya?"

"tak perlu meminta ijinku, Mione, tanyakan saja," jawab Harry.

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak, "kemarin Ron bercerita padaku kalau akhir-akhir ini kau tampak aneh dan...sedih, ada apa Harry?" tanya gadis itu.

Harry tersenyum dan menggeleng, "semua sudah selesai, Mione, tidak ada masalah lagi," jawab Harry.

Hermione tampak ragu mau bertanya, "baguslah kalau begitu."

"Kau pasti penasaran kan apa masalahnya?" goda Harry.

Wajah Hermione memerah karena Harry tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, "k-kalau kau tak mau bilang aku tak akan memaksa kok."

Harry tertawa pelan, "tapi kau jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa ya? Selain kami hanya kau dan Severus yang tahu masalah ini," kata Harry.

Hermione mengangguk dengan cepat, dia semakin penasaran setelah mendengar nama mantan guru ramuannya juga disebut.

Harry pun menceritakan semua pada sahabat perempuannya yang terkenal jenius itu.

.

"Kau benar-benar mengejutkanku, Harry," desis Hermione sambil menggelangkan kepalanya seakan tak percaya pada apa yang barusan diceritakan oleh pemuda berambut hitam didepannya itu.

"Aku bahkan berpikir kau akan menyebutku 'gila', Mione," kata Harry.

"Aku tak mungkin menyebutmu begitu walau dalam otakku kata itu tertulis begitu besar," sanggah Hermione.

Harry tertawa pelan, "aku tahu ini salah, aku hanya ingin membuat Draco..."

"Bahagia?" potong gadis berambut coklat itu.

Harry mengangguk pelan sambil menyesap minumannya.

"Yang aku lihat sampai saat ini Draco begitu menghargaimu, Harry," kata Hermione. "Aku tahu kalau dia terkadang terlalu bersikap over protective padamu tapi aku rasa semuanya itu ada alasannya kan?"

"Ya, kau benar, Mione. Aku juga tak keberatan dengan sikapnya yang selalu semaunya sendiri itu, tapi ada kalanya aku ingin membalas semua kebaikan dia," jawab Harry.

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan nyawamu untuk hal itu, Harry," bantah Hermione. "Ok, aku tidak menganggap masalah anak adalah masalah yang kecil tapi..."

"Aku tahu, Mione. Kemarin Draco sudah bicara banyak denganku, Severus juga sudah membentakku dengan begitu keras jadi aku rasa sekarang aku sudah bisa memahami bagaimana perasaan kalian," potong Harry.

Hermione menggenggam tangan Harry, "kau bisa membuktikannya dengan cara lain, Harry."

Harry mencium tangan sahabatnya itu, "thanks, Mione. Aku tahu aku akan bisa menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Well, sepertinya ada yang tak setia disini," kata sebuah suara yang mengejutkan keduanya.

"Pansy," desis Harry begitu melihat gadis yang selalu mengganggu hubungannya dengan Draco berdiri disamping mejanya.

Dengan angkuh gadis itu duduk disamping Harry, dia tak peduli pada pandangan tak senang yang dilemparkan Hermione maupun Harry padanya, "sebenarnya kalian ini pasangan yang sangat serasi, jadi...kenapa kalian tak kawin lari saja?" sindirnya. "Kasihan Drakie kalau terus hidup dibawah racunmu, Potter."

Tangan Hermione yang masih berada di genggaman Harry menegang, tapi Harry menggenggamnya semakin erat untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu, "sayangnya Draco tak pernah mengeluh selama bersamaku, Pansy," jawab Harry santai. "Dan aku rasa kau belum lupa pada ancaman ayah mertuaku kan?"

Pansy berdiri dengan kesal, lalu dia meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan mempertahankan sikap angkuhnya.

"Dasar gadis aneh," gerutu Hermione sambil menarik tangannya dari genggaman Harry.

Harry hanya tertawa pelan, "biarkan saja, lama-lama aku bisa tahan mendengar kata-kata pedasnya."

"Hei, tadi aku melihat si Parkinson aneh itu keluar dari sini, kalian bertemu dia?" tanya Ron yang baru datang bersama cedric.

"Ya, kami baru saja berbincang-bincang," jawab hermione sambil tertawa.

Ron menatap heran pada kekasihnya itu, "apa yang dia bicarakan?"

Harry terkekeh, "dia menyarankan supaya aku dan Mione kawin lari saja, karena kami adalah pasangan yang serasi," jawab Harry menirukan kata-kata Pansy.

Semua yang mendengar itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, termasuk Cedric yang tidak begitu tahu permasalahan diantara mereka. Dengan berkumpul bersama teman-temannya seperti ini membuat Harry sedikit melupakan rasa sepinya akibat kepergian Draco ke Perancis.

.

"Mum dan Dad akan pergi ke Perancis? Ada apa?" tanya Harry dua hari kemudian saat James memanggilnya secara pribadi keruangannya.

"Entahlah, Lucius juga akan pergi bersama kami. Dia mendapat panggilan untuk menyertai kami kesana," jawab James.

"Aneh..., apa sesuatu terjadi pada Draco?" tanyanya lagi.

James menggeleng, "aku rasa tidak, tadi sewaktu aku tanyakan itu pada Lucius dia juga bilang kalau Draco baik-baik saja," jawabnya, "mungkin ada satu masalah lain, dan yang aku herankan kenapa aku juga harus membawa ibumu?"

Harry mengernyitkan keningnya, "kapan kalian akan berangkat?" tanya Harry.

"Besok pagi, dan tadi aku dapat pesan dari Cissy kalau dia ingin selama kami pergi kau bisa menemaninya di Manor," kata James lagi.

Harry mengangguk, "baiklah, nanti aku langsung pulang ke Manor saja."

.

"Jangan gelisah seperti itu, Son, habiskan dulu sarapanmu," kata Narcissa lembut pada Harry. "Semua pasti baik-baik saja," hiburnya.

"Ya, Mum, hanya saja sudah dua hari ini tak ada kabar dari Draco ataupun Mum dan Dad," jawabnya. "Aku penasaran sekali, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Lucius juga belum mengirimkan kabar padaku," sambung Narcissa. "Tapi sudahlah, kau tenang saja, jangan sampai rasa cemasmu membuat pekerjaanmu jadi berantakan. Sekarang pergilah ke kantor, jangan sampai kau diamuk oleh Moody dan Sirius," kata Narcissa.

"Ok, Mum, sampai nanti," pamit Harry setelah dia menbgecup pipi wanita cantik itu.

.

Harry berjalan gontai disepanjang perjalanan menuju Manor, dia berniat pulang dengan berjalan kaki untuk membuang waktunya. Kalau sudah dirumah maka dia akan banyak berpikir tentang Draco juga orang tuanya. Setapak demi setapak diisinya dengan lamunan tentangnya dan Draco selama ini, dia tersenyum pada saat mengingat betapa menyebalkannya Draco dulu sampai mereka tak pernah berhenti bertengkar untuk alasan-alasan yang bodoh. Dia ingat pertama kali Draco memegang tangannya saat dia hampir terjatuh di tangga menuju aula besar, saat pertama Draco menggenggam tangannya yang tertutup jubah panjang ditepi Danau, dan saat Draco mengecup luka diujung bibirnya karena pertengkaran mereka di perpustakaan.

Dia merindukan Draco, kepergiannya beberapa hari ini benar-benar menyita pikirannya. Hampir satu minggu pemuda yang sangat dicintainya pergi dan jarang sekali memberi kabar, 'awas saja kau kalau pulang nanti', ancam Harry dalam hati. Dengan malas dibukanya pintu utama Manor yang besar itu dan dia terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri didepannya dengan seringaian khasnya yang menyebalkan, "Draco..." kata Harry, dia mematung didepan pintu seakan tak percaya pada penglihatannya.

Draco maju dan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam itu, dia memeluk bahu Harry dengan lembut dan mengecup ringan puncak kepalanya, "I miss you, love," bisiknya.

Sadar kalau yang memeluknya itu benar-benar Draco maka Harry pun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kekasihnya, "ingat juga kau untuk pulang," sindir Harry.

Draco hanya terkekeh pelan, "mana mungkin aku lupa akan sesuatu yang berharga disini?" rayunya. "Aku ada kejutan untukmu, ikut aku," ajak Draco sambil menarik tangan Harry.

"Ada apa?" tanya Harry penasaran, dan semakin kesal saat Draco menanggapinya hanya dengan tertawa.

Draco menyeretnya ke ruang keluarga dimana semua telah berkumpul disana termasuk James, Lily dan Lucius yang selama beberapa hari ini pergi ke Perancis. Matanya terpaku pada sosok mungil dipangkuan Lily. Gadis kecil yang sangat cantik dan lucu dengan rambut pirang madunya dan mata hijaunya...yang begitu mirip dengan mata ibunya, matanya sendiri.

"Mum..." Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa pada ibunya. Dia ingin bertanya siapa gadis kecil itu dan apakah ada hubungannya dengan kepergian mereka kemarin?

"Duduklah, Son, Mum akan jelaskan semua," kata Lily pada putranya.

Harry duduk disamping ibunya, matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau cemerlang milik gadis kecil itu. Dada Harry bergetar, dia menggenggam jemari mungil itu dan tersenyum saat jemari mungil itu balas menggenggamnya. "Siapa anak ini, Mum?" tanya Harry.

Lily menghela nafas panjang sebelum bercerita, "kemarin aku dan ayahmu di panggil oleh kantor kementrian sihir untuk wilyah Perancis karena anak ini," jawabnya.

"Maksud, Mum?" tanya Harry tak mengerti.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu kalau sebenarnya Mum punya seorang saudara sepupu yang juga seorang penyihir, namanya Sebastian Evans. Kami tak pernah menceritakan padamu tentang dia karena pamanku yang begitu shock dengan status Sebastian sebagai penyihir tak mau mengakuinya dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Bastie langsung mendaftarkan dirinya untuk bekerja di kantor kementrian Perancis karena dia juga merasa kalau dia tak akan diterima dikeluarganya sendiri. Setelah diterima bekerja, Bastie langsung menetap disana dan mengubah kewarganegaraannya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu dia menikah dengan Mirhia Bourdeux, seorang wanita Perancis keturunan Veela. Darah Veela yang mengalir ditubuhnya hanya seperempatnya saja karena didapatnya dari sang nenek. Dan sepuluh bulan yang lalu lahirlah anak ini ditengah keluarga kecil mereka, namun sayang beberapa bulan kemudian Sebastian meninggal dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai Auror dan Mirhia yang merasa shock jatuh sakit lalu juga meninggal. Mirhia tak memiliki sanak saudara lain, sedangkan Sebastian juga sebatang kara, paman dan bibiku sudah lama meninggal." kisah Lily.

Harry tercekat mendengar cerita ibunya, matanya kembali memandang gadis kecil itu, entah kenapa dadanya terus bergetar melihat wajah sempurnanya yang menjadi ciri khas keturunan veela. Merasa dipandang dengan penuh kasih gadis kecil itupun tersenyum pada Harry yang tanpa ragu langsung menggendong gadis cilik itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Draco tersenyum melihat mata hijau Harry yang memancar begitu hangat.

"Setelah ditelusuri oleh kementrian ternyata hanya akulah satu-satunya penyihir yang menjadi kerabat Sebastian, dan melalui Lucius kantor kementrian Perancis menyerahkan anak ini padaku," lanjut Lily.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium lembut rambut pirang gadis kecil itu, "lalu...siapa namanya, Mum?" tanya Harry.

"Elischa Belle Malfoy," jawab Draco kali ini.

Dada Harry tersentak, dengan cepat dia menoleh kearah kekasihnya itu, "m-maksudmu..."

Draco tersenyum pada pemuda itu dan mengusap lembut rambut gadis cilik yang dipangkunya, "aku telah mengadopsinya atas nama kita, Harry," jawabnya pelan.

Harry benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, dia terus memeluk gadis cilik itu seakan tak ingin melepasnya.

"Kau pasti heran melihat mata hijaunya yang sama dengan mata kita, iya kan?" tanya Lily yang mendapatkan jawaban anggukan dari putranya, "Sebastian sangat mirip denganku, warna mata juga rambutnya."

"dan rambut pirang ini tentu saja warisan dari ibunya yang memiliki seperempat darah veela," jelas James akhirnya.

"Kalau kalian pergi bekerja taruhlah anak ini bersamaku atau Lily, kami akan merawatnya," tawar Narcissa, "sepertinya akupun jatuh cinta pada bidadari kecil ini."

"Tidak, Mum, Elischa milik kami," gurau Harry.

Cissy dan Lily tertawa, "kami akan siapkan satu kamar khusus untuknya dan memberikan satu peri rumah yang juga khusus menjaganya," kata Cissy.

"Boleh aku minta Slikey untuk merawat Elischa, Mum?" tanya Draco pada ibunya.

"Tentu, Son, kau bisa membawanya. Peri rumah yang satu itu begitu lembut jadi Mum yakin dia akan mampu merawat Elischa," sambung cissy.

"Aku ingin segera membawanya pulang," kata Harry.

"Biarkan dulu disini sebentar, nanti malam baru kalian bawa pulang bersama Slikey," kata Lucius yang dari tadi hanya diam. Semua menahan senyum melihat Lucius yang sepertinya juga mulai jatuh hati pada gadis kecil itu.

.

"Master Harry Malfoy, Sir, Slikey telah membersihkan kamar untuk tuan putri kecil, Sir," kata Slikey sopan saat mereka telah kembali kerumahnya sendiri.

Harry yang sedang bercanda dengan bidadari kecilnya berkata, "biarkan malam ini dia tidur dengan kami, Slikey."

"baik, Master Harry Malfoy, Sir," jawab Slikey sopan lalu menghilang dengan suara 'pop' yang halus.

"Harry...apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Draco.

"Besok hari sabtu, Draco," jawabnya sambil memandang mata abu-abu itu.

"kau tak rindu padaku?" tanya Draco lagi. Tapi Draco tersentuh dengan tatapan mata hijau satunya yang memandangnya dengan memelas, "baiklah...sekarang aku pun tak bisa menolakmu, little angel," katanya sambil berbaring disamping Harry dan mengapit putri kecil mereka. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan tertawa senang merasakan dia begitu disayang.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut, "terima kasih, love, kau selalu bisa membuatku merasa sempurna," bisiknya.

Draco memandang Harry dan membalas senyumnya, perhatiannya terpecah saat Elischa menarik kemejanya, "ya, sweetheart? Apakah kau senang berada bersama kami?" tanya Draco sambil memeluk gadis kecil itu didadanya. Mereka tertawa saat Elischa menepuk pipi Draco. "kalau kau sudah pandai bicara panggil kami dengan sebutan 'Daddy' ya?" pinta Draco.

"Seharusnya dia sudah bicara, Draco. Mungkin dia masih memerlukan penyesuaian dengan lingkungan barunya," jelas Harry.

"Minggu sore aku akan mengundang teman-teman kita untuk menyambut kehadiran Elischa didalam keluarga ini," kata Draco.

"Aku setuju saja, aku ingin memamerkan bidadari kecilku ini pada semua," jawab Harry, dan malam itu mereka bertiga tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

.

Tengah malam Harry terbangun saat didengarnya suara tangisan, dia langsung terjaga, "Elischa..." katanya. Dia memeluk gadis kecil yang sudah terduduk di tempat tidur sambil menangis itu. Setelah dipeluk Harry tangis Elischa sedikit mereda, dia menyurukkan wajahnya ke dada Harry, "ada apa, sweetheart? Kau haus?" tanyanya. Harry terkekeh saat gadis kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menghisap ibu jari tangannya. Harry mencium pipi putih gadis itu, "baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya? Slikey..." panggil Harry dan peri rumah itu langsung hadir didepannya.

"Master Harry Malfoy memanggil Slikey, Sir?" jawab makhluk kecil itu.

"Ya, Slikey. Tolong buatkan sebotol susu hangat untuk malaikat kecilku ini, dia haus," perintah Harry sopan.

"Baik, Master Harry Malfoy, Sir," jawabnya, sambil menundukkan tubuhnya Slikey pun menghilang dan tak berapa lama telah kembali lagi dengan sebotol susu ditangannya lalu kembali menghilang. Slikey selalu suka dengan tuan mudanya ini, dia tak pernah kasar terhadap siapapun termasuk kepada peri rumah.

"Ini minummu, sweetheart, kembalilah tidur." kata Harry. Dia melihat Draco yang tertidur pulas disampingnya lalu membenahi selimut yang telah terlepas dari tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia memeluk Elischa yang masih terbangun dan meminum susunya, diusapnya rambut pirang madunya yang indah, "kasihan kau, sweetheart, diusia sekecil ini kau harus kehilangan kedua orang tuamu. Tapi kami berjanji padamu, kami akan merawat dan menyayangimu selamanya," bisik Harry sambil menatap lembut mata hijau yang seperti matanya itu. Dia kembali terkekeh saat tangan Elischa yang tidak memegang botol menyentuh lembut pipinya, harry mencium tangan mungil itu, "panggil kami 'Daddy' ya?"

.

Minggu sore itu suasana di Malfoy Manor begitu ramai, para tamu penasaran seperti apa wajah bidadari kecil yang disebutkan Draco dan Harry dalam undangannya yang mereka sebarkan melalui burung hantu. "Ayolah Bell, ceritakan pada kami secantik apa dia?" tanya Hermione pada Bell yang -sekali lagi- mendapatkan ijin pulang dari kepala sekolah bersama Andros.

Bell tertawa bahagia, "kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, dia benar-benar penjelmaan seorang malaikat, cantik sekali," pamer gadis itu.

Ron, Blaise, Theo, Cedric dan Cho Chang pun tak kalah penasaran, mereka terus menanyai Andy tentang keponakan barunya itu.

Tak lama pintu paviliun yang biasa ditempati Harry dan Draco terbuka, semua mata tertuju pada mereka, hanya tampak mereka berdua, gadis kecil yang menjadi topik utama masih belum kelihatan. Harry tersenyum dan mulai bicara "Terima kasih untuk kehadirannya, pada sore yang cerah ini kami akan memperkenalkan anggota baru dalam keluarga kami, Elischa Belle Malfoy," kata Harry sambil melihat kebelakangnya. Tampak seorang gadis kecil dengan memakai gaun putihnya yang mengembang, berjalan tertatih dalam lindungan peri rumah yang kecil. Semua tamu terpana akan kecantikannya yang begitu hidup, mata hijaunya bersinar laksana emerald, rambut pirang madunya yang tergerai lurus tampak begitu indah dan berkilau, kulitnya yang putih dan tubuhnya yang ramping benar-benar jelmaan seorang bidadari.

"Merlin...dia begitu cantik," pekik Hemione dan Cho Chang yang rasanya tak sabar ingin memeluk anak itu.

Draco tersenyum dan menggendong Elischa dipelukannya, "Elischa sudah resmi terdaftar sebagai putriku dan Harry," kata Draco.

"Bersulang untuk kebahagiaan kalian," kata Sirius yang mengangkat gelasnya, semua melakukan hal yang sama dan mengucapkan selamat pada Harry dan Draco.

Bell langsung maju dan meminta keponakannya itu pada Draco, "biar Elischa bermain bersamaku ya, Draco?" rengek Bell. "Nanti malam aku sudah harus kembali lagi ke Hogwarts."

Draco menyerahkan Elischa pada Bell yang tertawa senang, karena sejak kemarin kedua kakaknya itu pelit sekali menyerahkan Elischa pada orang lain. Bell langsung membawa Elischa ke tengah para tamu dan saat itu juga gadis kecil itu telah menjelma menjadi idola mereka.

Harry dan Draco duduk bersama kedua orang tua mereka yang menjelaskan asal Elischa pada Sirius, Remus dan Severus. Remus dan Severus mengabarkan kalau nama Elischa telah terdaftar sebagai calon murid di Hogwarts untuk sepuluh tahun yang akan datang. Mereka juga bercerita tentang Bell dan Andros, ini adalah tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah sihir itu, Lucius telah merekomendasikan Bell untuk masuk di departemennya, begitu juga dengan departemen hukum yang tertarik dengan kejeniusan Bell. "Terserah Bell saja dia nanti memilih yang mana," kata James, "yang pasti aku juga berharap Andy bisa cepat lulus sebagai auror muda," lanjutnya. Andros memang berniat mengikuti jejak kakak iparnya dan calon ayah mertuanya untuk menjadi seorang auror, Lucius dan Narcissa pun mendukung keinginan putranya itu.

"Hei...kemarilah, sweetheart," panggil Harry saat melihat Elischa yang digandeng oleh Bell berjalan tertatih menuju mereka. Gadis cilik itu tertawa semakin lebar begitu melihat kedua ayahnya, dia berjalan semakin cepat lalu menubruk Harry dan Draco, "Diddy..." katanya sambil memeluk kedua pemuda yang hanya bisa tertegun mendengar kata pertama putri mereka. Suara yang memanggil mereka 'Diddy' itu terdengar begitu halus dan merdu seperti bisikan angin.

"Oh Merlin...dia memanggil 'Diddy' maksudnya pasti 'Daddy'," pekik Narcissa yang disambut tawa bahagia Lily. Dan sekali lagi gadis kecil itu menjadi bintang yang bersinar diantara para orang dewasa.

Dada Harry begitu hangat, panggilan pertama putrinya terus terngiang ditelinganya, dia memandang Draco yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Ada jalan keluarnya kan, Harry?" kata Severus yang duduk tepat disampingnya.

Harry menatap mata abu-abu Daco dan mengangguk pada mantan guru ramuannya tersebut, "yes, uncle, dan semua menjadi begitu sempurna," katanya sambil memandang Elischa yang telah berpindah ke pelukan Lucius.

**A/N,**

**Maaf...aku mengecewakan kalian para ripiuer ku tercinta, aku ga membuat ini menjadi Mpreg karena aku emang bener-bener ga bisa, hik...,maaf ya...*sujud2 minta ampun* *narik2 baju my yang pasti ngambek***

**Itu penjelasan ramuannya Sev yang aneh bin ajaib jangan dibandingin ma ilmu sebenarnya ya, karena itu cuma pikiran ngaco aku.**

**Apa kalian masih ingin ini berlanjut? Atau aku sudah sangat mengecewakan dan akan lebih baik kalau fic ini tamat sampai disini saja? *putus asa sangat***

**Buat Ai, Dinie and putry, ma'acih ya infonya soal Veela, tapi emang ada gitu veela matanya ijo? *diinjek*. Rambut pirang madu, jadi keinget ma rambutnya Remus, masa Elischa ternyata adalah anak remus dan Harry? *dibakar Sirius*.**

**Buat Ness dan Lin, thanks dah ngehibur aku yang sempat 'macet' kemaren, hehehe **

**Buat semua Reader and ripiuer sekali lagi aku minta maaf yaaa… masih berkenan membaca dan meripiukah? *pasang tampang memelas sambil bawa kaleng*.**


	8. Pilihan

**PILIHAN**

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Family

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

"Daddy, ini…" kata Elischa sambil mengacungkan sebatang coklat.

Harry tersenyum melihat putrinya yang saat ini telah berusia 2 tahun itu, cara berjalannya sudah lancar, kosa katanya juga sudah banyak dan tubuhnya semakin tinggi begitu juga dengan rambut pirang madunya yang semakin panjang. "Ambillah, sweetheart, tapi jangan terlalu banyak ya, kasihan gigimu," kata Harry.

Gadis cilik itu mengangguk cepat dan berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang satu lagi yang sudah mengantri di kasir, "Daddy, aku ini..." katanya sambil menarik-narik celana panjang ayahnya yang berambut pirang itu.

Draco melihat kearah putrinya yang mengulurkan sebatang coklat lalu dia melihat kearah Harry meminta persetujuan, setelah Harry mengangguk Draco pun menerima coklat itu lalu menggendong Elischa.

Setelah membayar barang yang mereka beli mereka pun meninggalkan toko itu. Hari minggu ini digunakan oleh Harry dan Draco untuk mengajak putri kecil mereka berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade. Dan setelahnya mereka akan mengunjungi Bell dan Andros di Mannor. Kedua adik mereka sudah lulus dari Hogwarts tahun kemarin dan tahun ini Bell telah bekerja di departemen hukum bersama Hermione dan Andros telah menjadi auror dengan nilai kelulusan yang memuaskan, dia sekarang ditempatkan diruangan yang sama dengan Harry, Ron dan Cedric.

"Daddy..." panggil Elischa pada Draco yang menggendongnya.

"Yes, sweetheart," kata Draco sambil tertawa karena gadis kecil itu menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan seakan ingin perhatian penuh dari ayahnya.

"Itu...lucu..." katanya sambil menunjuk pada etalase yang memajang boneka kelinci berwarna putih.

Harry tersenyum pada putrinya, "kau mau itu, honey?" tanyanya.

"Boleh?" tanya Elischa kembali.

Harry melihat kedalam toko yang ramai itu, "baiklah, biar Daddy sendiri yang masuk, kau dan Daddy Draco bisa menunggu sambil menikmati es krim kesukaanmu di toko itu, ok?" kata Harry sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim di seberang jalan.

Seolah-olah mengerti Elischa pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambaikan tangan mungilnya saat ayahnya yang berkacamata itu masuk kedalam toko.

Draco memesan 1 buah es krim untuk putrinya, belum lama duduk tiba-tiba ada yang menarik kursi didepan mereka, "hallo sweetheart," sapanya pada Elischa. Draco mendongak dan melihat Hermione bersama Ron.

"Mione..." seru Elischa gembira.

Hermione meraih gadis kecil dan memangkunya, "kau suka sekali es krim?", tanyanya dan tertawa saat Elischa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Ron kali ini.

Draco melihat ke toko seberang dan terkekeh, "dia sedang menjemput Mr. Rabbit di toko itu," jawabnya.

Hermione dan Ron berpandangan dengan heran, tapi pertanyaan mereka segera terjawab setelah Harry datang dengan sebuah boneka kelinci putih ditangannya.

"Daddy..." seru Elischa sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk boneka itu, "thank you, Daddy..." katanya dengan gembira.

Harry mengecup rambut putrinya yang masih dipangku Hermione lalu duduk disamping Draco.

Mereka tertawa melihat bagaimana berantakannya baju Harry akibat berdesak-desakan di dalam toko.

"What?" tanya Harry.

"Kalian jangan terlalu memanjakan Elischa," kata Hermione setelah tawanya mereda. "Kalian harus bisa mendidiknya menjadi mandiri, bukan menjadi manja," ocehnya lagi.

Draco menyeringai, "tak ada yang mampu menolak tatapan matanya, Mione."

"Kalau aku jadi mereka mungkin aku juga akan memanjakan Elischa, honey," kata Ron.

Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya, "kalau begitu aku akan menjauhkan anak ini darimu, Ron," ancam Hermione. Tiga bulan yang lalu mereka telah menikah dan saat ini usia kandungan Hermione memasuki bulan pertama.

.

"Aku heran Ron dan Hermione yang selalu bertengkar itu bisa tahan berada dalam satu rumah," kata Draco pada Harry setelah mereka sampai dirumah setelah mampir sebentar di Mannor. Gadis kecilnya tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Harry tertawa mendengar kata-kata kekasihnya itu, "kau ini, dari dulu mereka memang selalu seperti itu. Tapi kau akan tahu bagaimana perhatiannya Mione pada Ron kalau kau kenal mereka lebih dekat."

"Slikey..." panggil Draco.

Suara 'pop' halus terdengar diruang tamu itu, "Master Draco Malfoy memanggil Slikey, Sir?" tanya peri rumah itu sambil membungkuk.

"Elischa tertidur, tolong siapkan kamarnya ya?" perintah Draco pelan. Kebiasaan Harry yang selalu menggunakan kata 'tolong' pada peri rumah ternyata terular juga pada Draco, dan Slikey begitu bahagia bisa menjadi abdi kedua tuannya.

"Baik Master," lalu peri rumah itu menghilang lagi.

Harry mengambil boneka kelinci yang masih dipeluk putrinya dan mencium pipinya dengan lembut, "bawa dia ke kamar, Draco, dia pasti lelah," kata Harry.

Draco mencium singkat bibir pemuda yang telah semakin dewasa didepannya itu lalu meninggalkannya untuk membaringkan Elischa. Dia tersenyum melihat wajah Harry yang masih suka merona setiap disentuhnya.

.

Draco mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk sehabis mandi, rambut pirangnya kini semakin panjang menyentuh bahu, terlihat semakin mempesona dimata Harry. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya pada Harry saat dilihatnya pasangannya itu tersenyum sambil bersandar ditempat tidur.

"Tidak, rambutmu semakin panjang saja," jawab Harry.

Draco memandang cermin didepannya, "kalau kau tak suka aku akan memotongnya."

Harry tertawa pelan, "bagaimanapun bentuk rambutmu aku sih suka saja, tapi aku paling suka yang ini, terlihat lebih dewasa dan begitu...Malfoy," godanya.

Draco berdecak kesal, "bilang saja kalau aku semakin mirip dengan Dad," gerutunya sambil menghampiri Harry dan berbaring dikakinya.

Harry tertawa lagi dan memainkan rambut halus Draco di jarinya, masih terasa basah. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mereka berbunyi seperti tersentuh oleh tangan kecil yang tak bisa membuka daun pintunya, "Daddy..." panggil suara merdu dari luar kamar.

Draco terkekeh dan mengayunkan tongkatnya sehingga pintu itu terbuka sendiri, benar dugaan mereka, gadis kecil itu langsung berlari memasuki kamar ayahnya dan berusaha naik ke tempat tidur dengan bantuan Harry.

"Kau sudah bangun, sweetheart?" tanya Harry pada Elischa yang duduk begitu dekat dengan kedua ayahnya. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku bergambar yang tadi dibelikan oleh Draco.

"Daddy...ini apa?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan buku yang terbuka pada Harry.

Harry dan Draco memperhatikan gambar yang ditunjukkan putri mereka, "ini namanya kelinci, sayang, sama seperti boneka barumu," jawab Harry.

Elischa mengangguk mengerti, "ini?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk satu gambar.

Harry dan Draco terpaku melihat gambar yang ditunjuk Elischa.

"Daddy...cantik," kata gadis kecil itu lagi masih sambil menunjuk gambar yang dimaksudnya.

Draco yang berbaring miring dengan tumpuan kaki Harry sebagai bantal memeluk pinggang Elischa yang duduk didepannya dan mencium punggungnya dengan gemas, Elischa tertawa kegelian karena ulah ayahnya itu. "Ini namanya peri, sweetheart. Dia makhluk yang sangat cantik, sama sepertimu," jelas Draco.

"Liza? Peri?" tanyanya lagi sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

Draco dan Harry tertawa, lalu Draco meraih gadis kecil itu dan mendudukkannya di perutnya. Tangannya mengusap pipi mulius Elischa, "ya, sweetheart, kau adalah seorang peri. Kau adalah malaikat untuk kami berdua," kata Draco.

Entah mengerti atau tidak saat itu Elischa tertawa begitu gembira, dia langsung memeluk Draco dan mencium pipinya, "love you, Daddy," katanya. Lalu dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menabrak dada Harry, "love you, Daddy," ulangnya kini pada Harry.

Tak ada perasaan selain bahagia yang dirasakan mereka saat ini.

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras, "kalian bersiaplah, terjadi kebakaran besar dan kekacauan di green village utara, ikuti aku segera," perintah Sirius. Keempat auror muda itupun langsung melompat dari kursi mereka dan berlari mengikuti wakil kepala departemen mereka. Mereka berlari sepanjang koridor sampai ke lobby depan dengan menenteng sapu terbang masing-masing. Langkah Harry terhenti saat lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco yang berpapasan dengan rombongan itu.

Harry melihat kekelompoknya yang terus berlari, "entahlah, sepertinya gawat, aku harus segera pergi, Draco."

"Jaga dirimu," kata Draco sebelum Harry berlari meninggalkannya.

.

Semalaman Draco tak tidur, dia terus menunggu Harry pulang tapi bahkan sampai pagi ini juga belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan datang.

"Master Draco Malfoy, Sir, sarapan sudah siap, nona kecil juga sudah menunggu di meja makan," kata Slikey.

Sebenarnya Draco ingin segera berangkat ke kantor tapi dia juga harus menunggu salah satu ibunya yang akan menemani gadis kecilnya, "thanks, Slikey," katanya sambil melangkah ke ruang makan.

"Daddy...Daddy Arry mana?" tanyanya heran melihat hanya satu ayahnya yang hadir di meja makan.

Draco mengusap rambut pirang anaknya yang lurus, "Daddy Harry sedang ada pekerjaan, sweetheart," kata Draco. Dia agak panik melihat wajah kecewa putrinya yang langsung tak mau menyentuh roti keju kesukaannya yang telah disiapkan Slikey. Draco menghela nafasnya, "makanlah, sayang. Daddy Harry akan pulang malam ini," hibur Draco. Draco semakin panik saat gadis kecil itu menggelang lesu, dia meraih Elischa dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya, "Daddy janji, nanti malam Daddy Harry akan pulang dan akan membawakanmu cokelat yang banyak, kau suka?" hibur Draco lagi. Kali ini dia tersenyum melihat putrinya mengangguk walau dengan lesu. "Sekarang habiskan rotimu, ok?" perintahnya lembut.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Draco," sapa Lily yang langsung mencium cucunya yang masih terlihat sedih, "kenapa kau, sayang?" tanya Lily.

"Harry tak pulang semalam, apa terjadi sesuatu, Mum?" tanya Draco.

Lily menggelang, "James juga tidak pulang, Mum belum mendapatkan kabar sama sekali, juga dari Sirius," jawabnya setengah bingung.

Draco berdiri, "aku akan mencari tahu di kantor, Mum, akan segera aku beri kabar begitu aku tahu sesuatu," jawab Draco yang langsung mencium pipi ibu mertuanya dan pipi Elischa.

"Bye, Daddy..." bisik Elischa. Draco hanya tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

Draco memasuki departemen auror dan berbicara dengan resepsionis di kantor depan, "maaf, aku ingin bertemu dengan Mr. Potter," katanya.

Resepsionis perempuan itu terlihat bingung dan Draco mengerti, "maksudku keduanya, Harry Potter atau James Potter," ulang Draco.

"Maaf, Sir, sejak kemarin mereka berdua belum kembali, bahkan Mr. Black dan beberapa auror muda yang ikut dengan mereka pun sampai saat ini belum kelihatan," jawab si resepsionis.

"Draco," seru Hermione yang baru masuk ke kantor itu.

"Mione," sapa Draco, "Ron juga tidak pulang?" tebaknya.

Hermione tampak terkejut, "juga? Berarti Harry..." kata-kata Hermione mengambang, dia tampak semakin panik.

Draco merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu, "Mione, tenanglah, kita duduk dulu," kata Draco sambil mengajak Hermione duduk di sofa di ruang tunggu.

Hermione menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dia terisak pelan. Draco mengerti kekhawatiran gadis itu, apalagi sekarang dia sedang hamil dan itu pasti membuat emosinya meledak-ledak. Dengan lembut Draco memeluk Hermione dan membiarkannya menangis di dadanya. "Tenanglah, Mione, mereka pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Draco sambil mengusap rambut sahabatnya itu.

Moody, kepala koordinator lapangan, baru saja masuk dan melihat mereka berdua di ruang tunggu, "Draco..." sapanya.

Draco dan Hermione langsung berdiri menyambut auror senior bermata satu tersebut, "Moody..." seru Draco.

Moody berusaha menetralkan nafasnya, "kalian pasti ingin tahu keadaan mereka, kan?" tanyanya cepat dan mendapat anggukan dari keduanya. "Semua dalam keadaan sehat, hanya saja saat ini mereka belum bisa meninggalkan lokasi. James menyuruhku kembali untuk mengabarkan ini pada pihak keluarga," jelasnya.

Draco dan Hermione menghela nafas lega, "ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Draco.

Moody mempersilahkan mereka duduk kembali dan menceritakan semuanya. " Siang hari kemarin ada sekelompok orang yang mengacau di green village utara, mereka sampai membakar hutan dan desa disana. Banyak korban berjatuhan, termasuk bayi dan anak-anak kecil," terang Moody, dia melihat Hermione tampak tercekat dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Lalu? Siapa mereka?" tanya Draco lagi.

Moody menarik nafasnya yang terasa berat, "setelah seharian kami selidiki ternyata mereka adalah sekelompok orang yang bekerja dibawah perintah seorang penyihir yang ingin menguasai daerah tersebut. Terakhir yang kami tahu alasannya adalah banyaknya kandungan biji emas yang menjadi incaran dan satu sumber air kehidupan yang berada di puncak bukitnya."

"Kalian sudah mengantongi sebuah nama?" tanya Draco penasaran.

Sekali lagi Moody menghela nafas panjang, "ya, tapi ini masih rahasia, aku belum bisa memberitahukan ini pada kalian," jawabnya.

Draco dan Harry mengangguk mengerti, "yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja," desah Hermione, "kapan mereka bisa pulang?"

Moody mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, saat ini kami hanya tinggal membereskan puing-puing dan membuat tempat tinggal untuk penduduk yang kehilangan rumahnya," jelas pria setengah baya tersebut. "Mudah-mudahan malam ini semua telah selesai."

.

Draco terus berusaha membujuk putrinya agar mau makan, menurut Lily sejak tadi pagi Elischa sama sekali tak tersenyum, bahkan Narcissa yang ikut menemanipun tak bisa membujuknya. Melihat kedua ibunya yang kelelahan Draco meminta mereka untuk pulang dan beristirahat, memang tak biasanya Elischa bersikap seperti ini, baru kali ini disaat dia tak mendapati kedua ayahnya dengan lengkap.

Elischa terus duduk didepan perapian, dia tak mau pergi dari situ. Draco tahu kalau gadis kecilnya itu pasti menunggu Harry. "Sweetheart, mau menemani Daddy makan malam tidak?" rayunya.

Gadis kecil itu menatap mata abu-abu ayahnya, sebutir air mata mengalir dipipinya yang putih, "I want my Daddy..." isaknya.

Hati Draco terasa terenyuh melihat betapa tajamnya sinar kerinduan dimata hijau anaknya itu, "I know, sweeatheart, akupun merindukan Daddy Harry," bisik Draco yang memeluk tubuh mungil anaknya.

Setelah menunggu sekian lama akhirnya perapian didepan mereka menyala hijau, "DADDY..." teriak Elischa yang langsung berlari menyambut Harry yang baru datang melalui jaringan floo.

Harry menangkap tubuh putrinya dan memeluknya dengan erat, "hei, sweetheart, aku merindukanmu, my angel," katanya sambil menciumi wajah Elischa. Elischa tertawa senang dan mengalungkan lengannya dengan erat dileher Harry.

Draco menghampiri pasangannya itu, "kau tak merindukanku?" tanyanya.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium bibir Draco dengan lembut, "aku juga merindukanmu, Draco, maafkan aku tak memberi kabar kemarin," katanya. Harry heran melihat Elischa yang sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya, matanya bertanya pada Draco.

Draco mengerti, dia lalu mengambil beberapa cokelat di laci meja dan menunjukkannya pada Harry. Mengerti akan syarat yang ditunjukkan Draco Harry pun berbisik ditelinga putrinya, "lihat, sweetheart, Daddy membawa banyak cokelat untukmu," katanya sambil menerima cokelat yang diulurkan Draco dibelakang punggung Elischa.

Elischa mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap mata hijau ayahnya, "benarkah?" tanyanya pelan. Dia langsung tersenyum saat Harry mengulurkan beberapa batang cokelat yang diberikan Draco tadi, "thank you, Daddy," katanya sambil memeluk Harry lagi.

Draco membantu Harry melepaskan jubahnya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa, dia melihat wajah Harry tampak sedikit pucat, 'dia pasti sangat lelah', batin Draco.

"Seharian ini kau tidak nakal kan, sweetheart?" tanya Harry pada Elischa yang masih berada dipangkuannya.

Gadis cilik itu menggeleng cepat tapi dia sedikit melirik kearah Draco yang duduk disamping Harry sambil memicingkan matanya, lalu dia mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk.

Harry dan Draco tertawa melihat betapa cerdasnya gadis cilik mereka, "apa yang dilakukannya, Daddy?" tanya Harry pada Draco.

Draco mencium tangan mungil putrinya, "dia tak tersenyum hari ini, makan juga tidak mau, bahkan dia tidak mau bermain dengan kedua Granny-nya," jawab Draco.

Elischa menitikkan air matanya, "I'm sorry, Daddy," isaknya.

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan dan keduanyapun memeluk malaikat kecil mereka, "tak apa, sweetheart, tapi lain kali kau tak boleh begitu ya?" hibur Draco.

Elischa menganggukan kepalanya dan mengusap air matanya.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur, Daddy Harry masih lelah, ok?" perintah Draco lembut sambil menggendong putrinya itu.

"G'nite, Daddy," kata gadis itu sambil mencium pipi Harry sebelum Draco membawanya kekamarnya disebelah kamar mereka.

"Slikey sudah menyiapkan air untukmu, mandilah dulu, Harry," kata Draco, dan Harry beranjak dari duduknya.

.

Draco menghampiri Harry yang telah berbaring ditempat tidur mereka, "kau terlihat pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Draco sambil merebahkan dirinya disamping Harry dan memeluk pria berambut hitam itu.

Harry menyamankan posisinya, dia melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Draco, "melihat kalian membuat lelahku tak terasa lagi," jawabnya. "Aku terus memikirkan Elischa selama disana."

Draco mendengus, "ternyata posisiku sudah tergeser."

Harry tertawa, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencium bibir Draco dengan rakus, tangannya melepas ikatan rambut Draco yang pirang panjang lalu membuka kancing kemeja dan menciumi dadanya.

Draco mengerang pelan, "Harry, love...kau masih lelah, tidurlah," desah Draco.

Harry tersenyum dan menciumi leher putih kekasihnya itu, "sudah aku bilang aku tak lelah, Draco," bisiknya.

Draco menyeringai, "kalau begitu akan aku kabulkan keinginanmu," jawabnya sambil memeluk erat tubuh Harry, lalu membuai kekasihnya dengan penuh kelembutan, membuatnya utuh dan menjadi sempurna.

.

Harry merasa pipinya ditepuk-tepuk pelan, "Daddy...wake up," bisik sebuah suara kecil yang merdu ditelinganya. Harry tertawa, "beri Daddy satu ciuman maka Daddy akan bangun," kata Harry, dia kembali tertawa saat putrinya mulai menciumi wajahnya, dan sedikit tercekat saat sebuah ciuman melumat lembut bibirnya, "morning, love," bisik sebuah suara yang sangat disukainya. Harry membuka matanya dan mendapati Draco sedang menutup mata Elischa yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Harry tersenyum, dia benar-benar merasa sempurna saat ini, ada pria yang begitu mencintainya dan seorang bidadari cantik yang menghiasi hidupnya dengan senyum dan tawa. Dia mengusap lembut pipi Draco, "thanks, Draco, I love you," bisik Harry.

"Daddy, I love you," protes Elischa sambil cemberut yang membuat kedua ayahnya tertawa gemas.

Harry melihat jam dinding dan dia langsung melompat, "Merlin…aku hampir terlambat," serunya, lalu dia berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mandi secepat dia bisa.

Draco dan Elischa hanya melongo saja melihat betapa cepatnya Harry telah berganti pakaian dan bersiap akan berangkat. "Daddy…" panggil Elischa.

Harry menoleh dan mendapati wajah anaknya yang sedikit kecewa, Harry menghampiri putrinya dan berlutut didepannya, "I'm so sorry, sweetheart, Daddy harus segera berangkat ke kantor," katanya.

"Tak bisakah kita sarapan sebentar, Harry?" tanya Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya lalu berdiri, sekali lagi dia melihat jam di dinding kamar mereka, "maaf, Draco, aku benar-benar akan terlambat. Aku harus kembali ke lokasi kemarin bersama yang lain," jelasnya.

Draco agak kesal juga karena Harry kembali membuat putri kesayangan mereka cemberut, "aku jadi menyesal membiarkanmu menjadi auror," celetuk Draco tanpa sadar.

Harry mematung ditempatnya berdiri, jantungnya seperti disilet melihat majah kecewa anak dan kekasihnya, "Draco, aku..."

Draco menghela nafas panjang, "berangkatlah, jaga dirimu," katanya kemudian.

Harry bimbang, jamnya semakin mendesak sedangkan dia juga tak mau berangkat dengan meninggalkan keluarganya yang marah. Hatinya semakin sedih saat Elischa mulai terisak, Draco menggendongnya dan membawanya keruang makan meninggalkan Harry terpaku didepan perapian diruang keluarga.

.

"Harry, pindahkan anak-anak ke tenda utama, cuaca semakin gawat," teriak James ditengah gemuruh suara angin dan hujan yang begitu lebat.

"Yes, Sir..." teriak Harry. Dia langsung berlari untuk mengamankan para anak kecil di lokasi kerusuhan kemarin. Andros datang untuk membantunya. Setelah dirasa aman keduanya pun menyerahkan tanggung jawab mengurus anak-anak kecil kepada warga yang lebih dewasa. "Daddy..." teriak seorang anak perempuan sambil menangis, langkah Harry terhenti, dia menoleh kearah anak itu dan hatinya begitu sakit mendengar betapa keras tangisannya, dia teringat pada bidadari kecilnya dirumah, 'apakah dia juga sedang menangis?', tanya Harry dalam hati. Dia mendekati anak yang menangis itu, mengusap rambut hitamnya yang bergelombang. "Apakah anda ibunya?" tanya Harry pada seoang wanita dewasa yang berusaha menghibur anak itu.

"Bukan, aku bibinya, ibunya sudah meninggal tahun kemarin," jawab wanita itu.

"Lalu dimana ayahnya?" tanya Harry lagi.

Wanita itu memangku anak yang terus menangis itu, dia menatap auror muda didepannya dengan sedih, "ayahnya adalah salah satu korban dari kekacauan kemarin, dia terluka parah dan saat ini ada di tenda perawatan," jawabnya.

Harry mengangguk mengerti, "apakah anda akan merawatnya?" tanyanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum, "tentu, dia sudah kuanggap sebagai putriku sendiri," jawabnya lagi.

"Harry..., kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Andros yang dari tadi ada disampingnya.

Harry menggeleng, "tidak, Andy, aku hanya teringat Elischa," jawabnya.

.

Lewat tengah malam Harry sampai dirumahnya, dia menuju ke kamarnya tapi tak mendapati Draco disana. Lalu dia mencari ke kamar putrinya dan tercekat melihat pemandangan didepannya. Putri kecilnya tertidur dengan kompres handuk di keningnya, sedangkan kekasihnya tertidur di kursi kayu disamping tempat tidur, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah. Harry menghampiri gadis kecilnya dan memegang pipinya, terasa begitu panas dan terlihat merah. Diciumnya tangan mungil itu, "maafkan Daddy, sweetheart," bisik Harry.

Draco membuka matanya dan melihat Harry yang terus menciumi tangan anak mereka, "kau sudah datang?" tanya Draco.

Harry terkejut dan menoleh pada Draco, "sudah, barusan," jawabnya. "Kenapa Elischa?" tanyanya.

Draco mengusap wajahnya dan mendengus keras, "tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kau pergi tidur," katanya datar.

"Draco, aku..."

"Aku tahu, biar aku yang menjaga Elischa, kau tidur saja. Besok kau masih harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali kan?" kata Draco dingin.

Dada Harry terasa sesak, sudah lama sekali dia tak mendengar ucapan sedingin itu dari bibir Draco. Tak ingin membuat kekasihnya semakin marah Harry pun melangkah keluar kamar, diambang pintu sekali lagi dia menoleh pada orang-orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, 'ini salahku, aku yang menyebabkan ini terjadi', batinnya.

.

Draco terkejut melihat Harry yang masih duduk santai didepan perapian sambil membaca surat kabar, "kau belum berangkat?" tanyanya.

Harry menurunkan surat kabarnya dan menatap mata abu-abu Draco, "hari ini aku meminta ijin pada Dad untuk tidak kerja, aku ingin menemani Elischa," jawabnya.

Draco diam saja lalu melangkah kekamar mereka dan bersiap untuk ke kantor. Selesai berpakaian Draco melihat Harry duduk disamping tempat tidur gadis kecil mereka yang sudah bangun, "Daddy..." panggil Elischa lemah.

"Tidurlah sayang, hari ini Daddy akan menjagamu," kata Harry pelan sambil mencium tangan mungil Elischa.

"Daddy janji?" tanya gadis kecil itu lagi.

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Daddy janji," jawabnya mantap.

Draco terenyuh melihat adegan didepannya, dia tahu kalau Elischa menyayangi mereka berdua tapi dia juga tahu kalau gadis kecil itu lebih terasa dekat dengan Harry, mungkin karena sifat Harry yang hangat dan penyayang. Dia masuk dan mendekati gadis kecilnya, "Daddy berangkat dulu, sweetheart," pamit Draco sambil mencium pipi Elischa.

"Bye, Daddy..." kata Elischa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Harry semakin sedih saat Draco langsung berbalik dan meninggalkannya tanpa ciuman seperti kebiasaan mereka setiap hari. Dia menunduk dan semakin merasa bersalah pada kedua orang tercintanya ini.

"Daddy menangis?" tanya Elischa sambil mengusap pipi ayahnya.

Harry tercekat, putrinya bisa merasakan kesedihannya walau dia tidak meneteskan air mata, "tidak, sweetheart. Daddy tidak menangis," jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Elischa tidak membalas senyum ayahnya, dia justru memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya itu.

.

Seharian ini Draco bekerja dengan pikiran tak tenang, dia tak suka meninggalkan Harry seperti pagi ini, tanpa pelukan ataupun ciuman. Dia tahu Harry sangat menyesal karena dia tak tahu kalau Elischa sakit dan tak bisa menemaninya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Draco memojokkan Harry, dia tahu resiko seorang auror dan pekerjaan mereka, hanya saja Draco selalu cemas setiap Harry bertugas dalam situasi yang kacau dan berbahaya. Dia tak suka membayangkan kekasihnya itu terluka. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya dia sadar kalau dia tak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mereka telah menyetujui pilihan masing-masing bahkan sebelum mereka lulus sekolah.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka, "Draco, Mr. Malfoy memanggilmu diruangannya," kata Theo, sahabatnya yang bekerja di departemen yang sama dengannya.

"Ok," jawabnya singkat.

.

Draco mengetuk pintu kayu besar itu sebanyak tiga kali dan pintu itu terbuka sendiri dari dalam, "anda memanggilku, Sir?" sapa Draco setelah didalam ruangan.

Lucius menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, "duduklah, Son," perintahnya.

Draco mengernyitkan keningnya, kalau ayahnya yang juga atasannya itu memanggoilnya dengan kata-kata 'Son' berarti yang akan mereka bahas adalah masalah diluar pekerjaan, atau masalah pribadi.

Lucius menghela nafas panjang, "Dad menerima laporan pagi ini kalau Harry akan ditarik oleh departemen Olahraga yang membidangi Liga Quidditch Inggris dan Irlandia," kata Lucius, "dan Dad dengar Harry sudah menerima tawaran mereka, betul begitu?" tanya pria berambut pirang panjang itu.

Draco tersentak, "aku belum mendengar itu, Dad," jawabnya.

Lucius mengernyit heran, "ada masalah dengan kalian?" tanyanya lagi.

Draco menatap ke meja ayahnya, "tidak," jawabnya pelan.

Sekali lagi pria itu menghela nafas panjang, "Dad kurang begitu setuju kalau memang benar Harry sudah memutuskan itu. Dia begitu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai auror, sama seperti James," kata Lucius. "Harry memang seorang seeker yang hebat tapi Dad juga tak yakin kalau dia sudah memutuskan keluar dari departemen auror," lanjutnya.

.

Di ruangannya Draco termenung, Harry pasti merasa sangat bersalah padanya dan Elischa hingga dia memutuskan hal itu. Draco melangkah keluar untuk mencari Hermione, dia merasa perlu bicara dengan sahabat perempuannya yang pintar itu. "Mione," panggilnya saat dia melihat gadis yang sekarang sudah menjadi wanita dewasa itu hampir masuk ke dalam kantornya.

"Draco," sapa Hermione.

Draco mendekatinya, "aku butuh bicara denganmu," katanya pelan.

"Kebetulan aku sudah selesai, temani aku makan siang ya?" pintanya pada Draco.

Draco mengangguk, "di restoran sebelah?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat persetujuan dari wanita itu.

"Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau mencariku," kata Hermione saat mereka sudah duduk berdua disudut restoran yang sedang tidak begitu ramai itu.

"Kau sudah mendengar masalah Harry yang ditarik oleh departemen olah raga?" tanya Draco.

Hermione mengangguk, "baru saja Ron mengatakannya padaku, dan katanya Harry telah menyetujui itu, benar Draco?"

Draco memainkan gelasnya yang masih berisi penuh, "aku bahkan tidak dengar berita itu dari Harry, Dad yang mengatakannya padaku beberapa menit yang lalu," jawabnya.

Hermione menghela nafasnya, "ceritakan padaku masalah kalian," perintahnya pelan.

Draco menceritakan semua termasuk saat Elischa terlihat begitu sedih dan sakit saat Harry pergi dan tak pulang. Juga kata-katanya yang sedikit banyak memojokkan pria berkacamata tersebut.

"Draco, bukannya kalian telah sepakat akan pekerjaan masing-masing sejak awal?" tanya Hermione, "lalu kenapa sekarang kau justru mempermasalahkan ini?"

Draco menatap heran pada Hermione, "apa kau tak pernah merasa khawatir pada Ron?" tanyanya.

Hermione tersenyum, "tentu saja aku khawatir dan cemas saat Ron bertugas tapi tetap saja aku harus bisa mengerti resiko dari pekerjaannya."

Draco mendengus, "kau bisa mengatakan itu karena kau perempuan, pihak yang seharusnya dilindungi, sedangkan aku...aku harus melindungi Harry, Mione."

"Harry laki-laki, Draco," sergah Hermione, "jangan menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita lemah yang harus selalu kau lindungi. Harry seorang lelaki yang gagah, dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri."

Draco merasa tertampar, dia serasa diingatkan lagi pada masa lalu, masa dimana dia mulai mencintai pemuda itu, pemuda yang pantang menyerah dimatanya. Dia mencintai sifatnya yang hangat dan bersahabat, dia mencintai Harry disaat pemuda itu berjuang gigih dalam pertandingan Quidditch yang berbahaya, dia mencintai pemuda itu dengan sifatnya yang keras dan tegar. Hubungan mereka memang diluar batas kewajaran tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mengklaim bahwa salah satu dari mereka memiliki posisi dominan, keduanya memiliki hak penuh dalam menentukan sikap untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka. "Merlin, aku menyakitinya lagi," desah Draco putus asa, dia menatap meja dan menyanggah keningnya dengan satu kepalan tangan.

Hermione tersenyum, dia meraih tangan Draco dan menggenggamnya, "kalau kau katakan hal itu pada Harry dia pasti akan membantah dan mengatakan kalau dia lah yang telah menyakitimu," katanya. "Harry sangat mencintaimu, Draco, aku tahu itu. Jangan jadikan kehadiran Elischa sebagai sesuatu yang dapat mengubah perasaan yang telah kalian jalin selama ini. Kalau Elischa sedih itu wajar karena dia masih kecil, sifat egoisnya masih begitu besar, tugas kalianlah mendidik dia agar bisa mengubah sikapnya dan mau menerima resiko pekerjaan kalian. Sudah kukatakan, jangan terlalu memanjakan dia," kata Hermione dengan lembut.

Draco mencium lembut tangan Hermione, dia tersenyum pada satu-satunya sahabat wanita yang dia punyai itu, "thanks, Mione, aku akan meminta Harry mengubah keputusannya. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan kementrian kita kehilangan salah satu auror handal mereka."

Hermione tertawa renyah, "bagus," katanya.

"kalau anakmu lahir, ijinkan aku dan Harry menjadi ayah baptisnya ya?" kata Draco.

Hermione membuka mulutnya tak percaya, "kau mau? Baiklah, aku akan sangat senang sekali."

.

Draco sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari jam biasanya, dia mendengar gadis kecilnya sedang tertawa bahagia bersama Harry. Draco mengintip dari ambang pintu, dia melihat Harry yang sedang memeluk Elischa, dia tertawa lebar tapi tidak dengan matanya, Draco bisa melihat kilat sedih dan sepi dimata hijaunya. Dia melihat bagaimana pria yang sangat dicintainya itu begitu menyayangi Elischa bahkan mampu mengorbankan segalanya untuk keutuhan keluarga kecil mereka. 'Seharusnya aku bersyukur memiliki dia dalam hidupku', batinnya. Dengan dada yang dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta yang begitu besar, yang pernah dirasakannya dulu bersama pria bermata hijau itu dan tetap dirasakannya sampai sekarang, dia mendekati Harry dan Elischa.

"Daddy..." seru Elischa sambil melompat-lompat dipelukan Harry.

Harry terkejut mendengar seruan putrinya, dia mendongak dan melihat Draco sudah berdiri disamping tempat tidur Elischa, "kau sudah pulang? Maaf aku tak mendengar kau datang," kata Harry sambil tersenyum. Kilat sedih dan sepi yang tadi dilihat Draco dimata hijaunya langsung hilang.

'Merlin, dia hanya membutuhkanku untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya', batin Draco. Dada Draco semakin membuncah oleh rasa rindu dan sesal, bagaimana mungkin Harry masih bisa tersenyum dengan begitu hangatnya sementara dia telah dan selalu menyakitinya. Perlahan dia duduk disamping Harry lalu memeluk pria itu dengan begitu erat.

"Draco, ada apa?" tanya Harry sambil mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya, hal yang selalu dilakukan Draco jika ingin menenangkannya.

"Daddy..." kata Elischa yang ikut memeluk dan mengusap punggung ayahnya.

Draco tertawa pelan melihat tingkah anaknya yang suka meniru itu, dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mencium lembut pipi Elischa, setelah itu dia beralih pada Harry dan berbisik ditelinganya, "maafkan aku."

Harry mengernyit heran, "untuk apa?"

Kembali Draco memeluk kekasihnya itu, "untuk semuanya," bisiknya lagi. "Slikey," panggil Draco pada peri rumahnya.

Suara pop halus mengiringi kemunculan Slikey disitu, "Master Draco Malfoy memanggil Slikey, Sir?"

"Tolong temani Elischa sebentar, aku dan Harry perlu bicara," kata Draco. "No, sweetheart, jangan menangis," katanya lagi saat melihat putrinya mulai merajuk, "setelah ini Daddy akan menemanimu lagi, ok?"

Melihat sorot mata yang tidak bisa dibantah di mata abu-abu ayahnya Elischa pun hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Setelah mencium rambut anaknya Draco menarik tangan Harry supaya mengikutinya.

.

"Batalkan keputusanmu, Harry," kata Draco saat mereka sedang berdua dikamar pribadi mereka.

Harry tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Draco, "aku sudah memutuskannya, Draco, aku akan keluar dari departemen auror," jawabnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Draco.

Harry menghela nafasnya, "untuk kita, Draco, untuk Elischa."

"tapi aku tak pernah menginginkan itu," jawab Draco cepat.

Harry tersenyum getir, "kau lupa kalau kemarin kau bilang kau menyesal telah membiarkanku menjadi auror?"

Draco terhenyak, "maafkan aku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu," jawabnya lemah.

Harry menggeleng, "apakah aku selemah itu, Draco?" tanyanya.

"APA AKU SALAH KALAU AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU, HARRY? APA AKU SALAH KALAU AKU PEDULI PADAMU?" teriak Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "oleh karena itulah aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir lagi, aku juga tak ingin membuat Elischa menangis lagi, karena kalian sangat berarti untuk hidupku," jawab Harry pelan.

"Aku tidak setuju, jangan korbankan dirimu untuk kami, Harry," kata Draco lagi.

Harry terkejut dengan kata-kata Draco, "apa kau bilang? Aku bahkan mampu membuang nyawaku sekalipun demi kalian, Draco," desisnya.

Draco memejamkan matanya dan menekan keras keningnya, "aku tahu, aku sangat tahu, Harry. Maafkan aku, kata-kataku telah melukaimu," katanya sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya dipinggir tempat tidur, kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai putih dibawahnya.

Harry ikut duduk disamping Draco, "aku hanya ingin menjaga keutuhan keluarga kita, Draco, apa itu salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, Harry, tapi aku pun tak ingin merenggut kebebasanmu. Tetaplah menjadi auror, kumohon," bisik Draco lagi. "jangan biarkan rasa bersalah menghantuiku seumur hidup."

Harry memeluk Draco yang tertunduk lesu, "maafkan aku juga, aku akan membagi waktuku untuk kalian dan pekerjaan."

"Berarti kau akan membatalkan keputusanmu pada departemen olah raga?" tanya Draco meyakinkan.

Bibir Harry membentuk cengiran, "aku belum menjawab apa-apa pada mereka, aku masih meminta waktu untuk memikirkan itu," jawabnya.

"WHAT?" teriak Draco, "jadi sia-sia aku sejak tadi terus bersedih", katanya lagi dengan kesal.

Harry tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang sedikit emosi itu. Merasa kesal telah ditertawakan Draco pun mendorong tubuh Harry ke tempat tidur, "dengarkan aku, aku tak akan mengatakan ini setiap hari," kata Draco sambil menindih tubuh Harry.

"What?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco mencium bibir pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, membelainya lembut dengan lidahnya dan memberi gigitan kecil pada bibir bawah Harry. Dia melepas ciumannya dan memandang mata hijau yang selalu dirindukannya itu, "aku beruntung memilikimu dalam hidupku, Harry," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum, "kata-kata itu lebih dalam dibandingkan 'I love you', Draco," desah Harry karena Draco mulai menyerang lehernya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Mau kukatakan itu setiap hari?" tanya Draco dilekuk leher Harry.

Harry tertawa, "jangan, nanti kekuatannya akan hilang," jawab Harry tersengal saat bibir Draco menggoda titik kecil di dadanya.

"Mau kutunjukkan kekuatan yang sebenarnya?" kata Draco sambil menyeringai.

"w-what?" tanya Harry gugup karena tangan Draco sudah berkeliaran diseluruh tubuhnya.

"DADDY..." teriak Elischa dari luar sambil menggedor pintu kamar mereka.

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan lalu tertawa bersama, "kita melupakan satu pengacau diluar," gurau Harry.

Draco tergelak dan mengayunkan tongkatnya, membiarka bidadari kecil mereka menghambur ke pelukan mereka.

oOo

**A/N.**

**Kasian, Bell sama Andros ga kebagian peran disini. Pernikahan mereka juga belum aku buat, chap depan aja deh, atau aku skip aja ya?**

**Ga tau deh cerita ini ngena ga di hati para reader mengingat oneshotku kemaren gagal total *plak***

**Aku tunggu Ripiunya ya *melas***

**Makasih.**


	9. Perfect

PERFECT

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance / Family

WARNING : No war, OOC, OC

"Cantik, kau begitu cantik, Bell," puji Harry pada adiknya dalam balutan baju pengantin berwarna putih yang tergerai jatuh melewati mata kakinya. Rambutnya tersanggul rapi diatas kepalanya, hiasan mutiara menambah indah rambut merahnya yang berkilau. Seuntai kalung emas putih menggantung indah dileher jenjangnya dengan liontin berukirkan lambang keluarga Malfoy.

Bell tersenyum pada kakak tersayangnya itu, "Aku gugup, Harry," katanya.

Harry menangkup wajah adiknya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, "Saat ini kaulah makhluk tercantik dimuka bumi," pujinya lagi yang hanya mendapatkan senyum malu-malu dari adiknya dan wajahnya yang semakin merona. "Aku menyayangimu, Bell. Dan setelah ini aku tak mempunyai hak apa-apa lagi terhadapmu, kau milik Andros sepenuhnya," kata Harry.

Bell meneteskan air matanya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Harry, "Apa aku bisa membahagiakan Andy, kak?" tanyanya ragu.

Harry mencium rambut adiknya dengan lembut, "Andy memilihmu karena kau telah membuatnya bahagia, Bell," bisik Harry. "Hentikan air matamu atau kau akan mengubah wajah cantikmu ini menjadi monster," goda Harry yang mendapat pukulan pelan dari adiknya.

Bell menggenggam tangan Harry, "Terima kasih karena selalu melindungiku selama ini, Harry," bisiknya, "Aku menyayangimu."

Harry tersenyum lembut dan mencium kening Bell.

Pintu kamar untuk pengantin wanita terbuka, masuklah Draco bersama Elischa, James dan Severus, semua terpana melihat penampilan Annabell yang memang sangat mempesona saat ini.

"Waaaaah…aunty Bell, kau cantik sekali, seperti bidadari," kata Elischa yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih, sama seperti Bell. "Daddy, aku juga ingin menjadi pengantin yang cantik seperti aunty Bell," katanya pada Harry dan Draco.

Semua tertawa mendengar celoteh gadis kecil itu, "Suatu saat nanti kau juga akan menjadi pengantin tercantik seperti aunty Bell mu ini," kata Harry.

"Benarkah?" serunya sambil melompat –lompat kegirangan. Draco meraih putrinya dan memeluknya, "Diamlah, little angel, atau kau akan terjatuh dan membuat bajumu rusak," katanya. Dan rupanya ancaman Draco sangat ampuh untuk gadis kecil yang suka dengan penampilan rapi tersebut.

James mendekati Bell dan mencium keningnya, "Kau akan selalu menjadi gadis kecil kebanggan Dad, sweetheart," katanya.

Severus juga ikut mendekat pada Bell, "Berbahagialah, Bell, aku akan selalu menyayangimu."

Bell kembali menangis dan bergantian memeluk ayahnya dan ayah baptisnya itu, "Dad terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas putih ini," godanya pada Severus.

Draco, Harry dan James berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa mereka karena Severus memandang mereka dengan sorot mata yang dingin. "Cukup dua kali seumur hidupku aku menuruti permintaan aneh kalian," gerutunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya kita keluar, Andy sudah menunggumu," kata James setelah tawanya mereda karena kata-kata Severus barusan.

.

Upacara pernikahan Bell dan Andy berjalan dengan lancar, janji sumpah setia telah selesai diucapkan siang tadi, dan malam ini pesta pernikahan mereka diselenggarakn dengan sangat meriah di kediaman Malfoy. Begitu banyak tamu-tamu yang hadir, tidak seperti saat pernikahan Harry dan Draco dulu yang hanya mengundang keluarga dan teman terdekat saja. Banyak teman-teman kedua mempelai saat sekolah dulu datang dan otomatis mereka semua mengenali Draco dan Harry. Melihat perubahan kedua pemuda yang dulu menjadi idola tersebut membuat para wanita berlomba untuk mendapatkan perhatian mereka. Hal ini membuat Draco tak beranjak sesenti pun dari sisi Harry, karena dia tak mau kekasihnya menerima ajakan dansa dari salah satu tamu wanita di pesta itu.

"Apa kita tak bisa masuk ke dalam saja?" tanya Draco kesal.

Harry tertawa, "ini pesta adik-adik kita, Draco, bersabarlah," kata Harry, "Tak usah kau pedulikan orang-orang yang melihatmu."

Draco mendengus, "Kalau itu sih aku juga tak peduli, yang aku tak suka justru mereka yang memperhatikanmu, lihat mata-mata lapar itu yang seakan-akan ingin memakanmu," gerutu Draco.

Sekali lagi Harry tertawa oleh keposesifan Draco yang sebenarnya sangat dia suka itu, "Aku pikir selama ada kau tak akan ada yang berani mendekatiku," goda Harry.

"Lihat saja kalau ada yang nekat menyentuhmu," gerutu Draco lagi.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak tubuh Harry, "Maaf," kata orang itu, "Harry, aku baru saja mencarimu, pesta ini benar-benar membuatku sesak," katanya sambil berdiri menempel didekat Harry.

Harry tertawa pelan sambil melirik kearah Draco, "Kau mirip seperti Draco, Cedric, dia juga benci pesta," kata Harry pada Cedric yang tadi menabraknya.

Cedric bergerak agak menjauh saat dilihatnya tatapan membunuh dari Draco. dia suka menggoda Draco yang selalu posesif terhadap Harry, walau tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Cedric juga masih merasakan rasa nyaman saat dekat dengan pria berkacamata tersebut.

Lucius menghampiri mereka sambil menggendong Elischa yang sepertinya habis menangis. Rasanya aneh melihat Elischa dalam gendongan sekarang ini, tingginya sudah melebihi batas pinggang orang dewasa walau umurnya belum genap tujuh tahun. Begitu melihat ayahnya gadis kecil itu langsung minta turun dari gendongan kakeknya lalu berlari memeluk Harry.

"Ada apa, sweetheart?" tanya Harry sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Dia ingin bersama Granny-nya tapi Cissy dan Lily sedang sibuk menemui tamu," jawab Lucius.

"It's ok, Dad, biar kami yang mengurusnya," kata Harry.

"Kalau begitu aku kembali kedepan dulu," pamit Lucius pada putra-putranya.

Draco berlutut dan menarik pelan bahu putrinya dari pelukan Harry, "Mau menemani Dad berdansa?" tanyanya.

Wajah Elischa langsung berubah ceria, dia keturunan Veela jadi minat dan bakatnya pada tarian begitu besar. Dia mengangguk cepat pada ayahnya.

Draco tersenyum dan menarik tangan Elischa menuju lantai Dansa, semua mata memandang kagum pada pasangan ayah dan anak tersebut. Draco berusaha mengimbangi langkah-langkah kecil putrinya agar dia tak terjatuh, senyum mahalnya hanya tertuju untuk putri kecilnya yang sangat cantik itu. Harry melihat mereka dengan dada yang membuncah bahagia.

"Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuatku kagum, Harry. Seorang Draco Malfoy berdansa dengan seorang gadis cilik yang begitu cantik, benar-banar pasangan yang sempurna," kata Cedric.

Harry tertawa pelan, "Tak akan ada yang mampu menolak pesona Elischa, Cedric," jawab Harry.

"Mmh…maaf, apa Elischa pernah menanyakan ibunya?" tanya Cedric hati-hati.

Harry mengangguk pelan, "Ya, dia sudah tahu kalau kedua orangtuanya telah meninggal dan kamilah yang merawatnya sejak dia berumur 10 bulan."

Cedric mengangguk mengerti, "Baguslah, jangan berbohong untuk hal apapun pada anak kecil, Harry."

Harry tersenyum getir, "Tapi ada satu hal yang aku takutkan, Cedric, bagaimana kalau dia bertanya tentang aku dan Draco yang…" kata-kata Harry menggantung.

Cedric menatap pria bermata hijau disampingnya, dia sangat mengerti akan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Harry, mereka pasti takut kalau Elischa menanyakan perihal hubungan mereka, "aku tetap yakin Elischa akan bisa mengerti, Harry. Walau pertama akan sulit tapi melihat besarnya cinta Elischa pada kalian pasti dia akan bisa menerima kalian bagaimanapun keadaannya," hibur Cedric sambil menepuk pelan pundak Harry.

"Thanks, Cedric, semoga sesuatu yang buruk tidak terjadi," jawab Harry pelan.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Cedric," kata Draco yang telah berada didekat mereka.

Cedric tertawa pelan, "Sorry," katanya sambil mengangkat tangannya dari pundak Harry.

"Daddy tak ingin berdansa denganku?" tanya Elischa.

Harry mengusap rambut panjang putrinya, "Kau kan tahu Daddy tak pandai berdansa," kata Harry.

"Kalau begitu kau berdansa dengan Grandad saja," sambung James yang sudah berada dibelakang cucunya. Elischa menyambut uluran tangan kakeknya dengan wajah gembira. Lalu mereka menuju ke lantai Dansa dan menari dengan anggunnya. Setelah satu lagu selesai Lucius maju menggantikan James, tak ada yang tidak terpesona melihat pasangan ini, Lucius yang selalu bersikap dingin dan tanpa senyum kali ini raut wajahnya tampak begitu hangat. Lalu yang terakhir giliran Sirius Black menemani gadis cilik itu.

Elischa berlari kearah Harry yang telah duduk di sofa panjang bersama Draco dan Cedric, "Kapan Dad akan menemaniku berdansa?" tanyanya pada Harry dengan cemberut.

Harry tertawa, "Maaf, sweetheart, Daddy akan mulai belajar berdansa kalau begitu," jawabnya.

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengajarimu, Harry," kata Draco.

Elischa mengernyitkan keningnya, "Apa tak aneh kalau sesama lelaki berdansa? Biasanya kan laki-laki dengan perempuan?" tanyanya lagi.

Wajah Harry memucat, dadanya terasa sakit akan pertanyaan putrinya, apa yang dia takutkan sepertimya mulai terjadi.

Draco melihat perubahan sikap Harry, dia menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu dan terkejut saat tiba-tiba Elischa memisahkan tangan mereka, "Daddy, jangan begitu, apa Daddy tidak malu dilihat orang? Kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki?" kata gadis kecil itu yang semakin membuat Harry merasa sakit.

Draco terlihat agak marah, "Elischa..."

"Draco..." potong Harry, "Jangan sekarang," bisiknya.

"Hei little sweetheart, uncle lapar sekali, kau mau menemani uncle mencicipi masakan enak itu?" ajak Cedric. Dia tahu saat ini Harry dan Draco butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua.

"Baiklah, aku juga lapar," kata Elischa yang langsung menarik tangan Cedric yang langsung berdiri dan membawa gadis kecil itu pergi dari situ.

Harry berdiri dan melangkah ke paviliun meninggalkan pesta, Draco mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa ruang tamu dilantai bawah, "Kalau duduk disini aku jadi ingat masa lalu," kata Harry pelan, "Masa dimana kita baru lulus dari Hogwarts dan mulai tinggal bersama. Sampai saat ini usia kita 26 tahun begitu banyak yang telah terjadi."

Draco memeluk Harry, mendekap erat tubuhnya yang bergetar, "Elischa harus tahu semuanya," katanya.

Harry menggeleng di dada Draco, "Aku takut, Draco, aku tak mau kehilangan putri kecil kita," bisiknya parau.

Draco menciumi rambut hitam Harry, "Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Aku harus bagaimana, Harry? Tak akan pernah kuijinkan seorangpun menyakitimu, tidak aku ataupun Elischa," katanya sambil memeluk Harry semakin erat.

Harry menegakkan punggungnya, "Kita lihat nanti saja, aku tak mau Elischa terkejut dan kecewa akan kenyataan tentang kita," jawabnya. "Selama ini kita selalu menjaga sikap, kita juga tak pernah terlihat terlalu intim didepannya, jadi jangan buat dia terlalu shock dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya."

Draco menatap mata hijau Harry, "Jangan menahan dirimu, secepatnya Elischa harus tahu tentang ini, ok?"

Harry mengangguk dan tersenyum, dia memejamkan matanya saat Draco mencium lembut bibirnya, ciuman yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman, ciuman yang selalu membuatnya mampu bertahan. "I love you, Draco" bisik Harry, dan Draco menjawabnya dengan kembali mencium bibir itu dengan dalam dan penuh, mencecap setiap inchinya dengan rakus.

Dengan cepat Harry melepaskan pelukan Draco saat pintu pavilliun terbuka, Elischa berlari mendekati mereka, "Daddy...kapan Daddy Harry dan Daddy Draco akan menikah seperti aunty Bell dan uncle Andy?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Draco dan Harry menatapnya dengan heran, "Menikah?" tanya Draco.

Elischa mengangguk cepat, "Iya, menikah, aku akan senang sekali karena aku bisa memiliki dua ayah dan dua ibu," jawabnya sambil tertawa senang.

Draco memegang bahu gadis kecil itu yang berdiri didepannya sambil melirik pada Harry yang terlihat semakin pucat, "Sweetheart, apa kau tak suka hanya dengan Daddy berdua saja?" tanya Draco pelan.

Elischa tersenyum, "Aku suka, tapi aku juga ingin ibu," katanya dengan polos. "Aku ingin ada yang bisa aku panggil 'Mum' seperti Rose memamnggil aunty Mione," jawabnya.

Nafas Harry tercekat, dia harus sekuat tenaga menahan laju air mata yang semakin menyesak di pelupuk matanya, tangannya terkepal dengan gemetar.

"Daddy..." kata Elischa setengah merajuk karena kedua ayahnya tak ada yang menjawab.

"Sweetheart, dengarkan kami," kata Draco terkejut melihat Elischa yang langsung menepiskan tangannya.

Gadis kecil itu tiba-tiba menangis, "Jangan bilang kalau apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tadi itu benar," isaknya.

Draco dan Harry semakin bingung, "Apa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Harry yang melangkah mendekati putrinya dan merasa sedih saat putrinya justru bergerak menjauh.

"Mereka bilang kalian aneh dan tidak normal karena kalian hidup bersama dan tak menikah, mereka juga bilang kalau aku tak akan memiliki ibu," isaknya lagi.

Kata-kata Elischa bagai sambaran petir ditelinga Harry, tubuhnya limbung dan langsung ditangkap oleh Draco, "Harry, love, tenanglah," bisiknya.

"Daddy...kenapa Daddy Draco memanggil 'love' pada Daddy Harry? Kalian kan sama-sama laki-laki?" teriak Elischa, "Jangan memeluk Daddy Harry seperti itu."

"ELISCHA DIAM..." teriak Draco, untung suara musik diluar masih terdengar dengan keras sehingga keributan mereka didalam pavilliun tidak terdengar sampai luar.

Elischa terkejut mendengar teriakan Draco, "Aku tak mau tinggal bersama Daddy lagi," katanya sambil menangis dan berlari keluar.

Draco masih memeluk tubuh Harry yang gemetar semakin kencang setelah kata-kata terakhir putrinya tadi, "Harry...tenanglah," bisik Draco.

Harry tak tahu lagi harus bersikap bagaimana, otaknya serasa kosong dan jantungnya seakan membeku, mata hijaunya terbelalak nanar memandang hampa, ada setetes airmata mengalir dipipinya, "Elischa," bisiknya dalam pelukan Draco.

.

Harry berbaring dalam diam dikamar yang selalu dia tempati bersama Draco, Elischa bersikukuh tak mau pulang kalau ayahnya tidak tidur terpisah. Padahal semua orang sudah merayunya tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala dan akhirnya Harry pun mengabulkan keinginan putrinya itu, bahkan Draco mengalah dengan tinggal di pavilliunnya di Malfoy Manor karena dia tahu kalau Elischa lebih dekat dengan Harry daripada dengannya.

Rasanya begitu aneh tidur sendiri seperti ini tanpa pelukan dan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan Draco. Sampai pagi ini pun Harry tak juga mampu memejamkan matanya, hampir seminggu dia minim tidur, bisa dihitung dengan jari tangan berapa jam dia berhasil tidur dalam minggu ini. Dia bangun dan mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah shower yang mengeluarkan air yang sangat dingin menjelang musin salju di akhir tahun. Harry tetap bertahan walaupun dirasanya tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

Selesai merapikan diri Harry duduk di sofa kesayangan Draco, berusaha mencium aroma tubuh kekasihnya di sofa itu. Dia tersenyum saat aroma yang sangat dirindukannya itu menyapa hidungnya, merasa nyaman diapun memejamkan matanya sebentar.

Harry tak sadar kalau sejak tadi Elischa memperhatikannya dari dalam kamar yang pintunya terbuka sedikit, mata hijaunya menyorot sedih. Gadis kecil itu tahu kalau apa yang dimintanya itu sangat jahat tapi kata-kata beberapa orang tamu saat dipesta pernikahan Andy dan Bell masih terngiang ditelinganya. Perlahan dia bangun dan menghampiri Harry, "Daddy," panggilnya pelan.

Harry membuka matanya dan melihat kearah putrinya, "Yes, sweetheart?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Elischa naik kepangkuan ayahnya dan bersandar pada dada bidang itu, "Nanti Granny Lily akan mengajariku berhitung," katanya berusaha menghibur ayahnya yang terlihat sedih tadi.

Harry mengusap rambut pirang panjang putrinya dengan lembut, sejak umur lima tahun Lily dan Cissy mulai memberikan pelajaran rutin pada Elischa untuk persiapan masuk Hogwarts jika usianya sudah 11 tahun. Para keluarga penyihir kebanyakan memberikan pelajaran pribadi pada anak-anak mereka sebelum mereka masuk ke Hogwarts, "Turuti apa kata Granny, kau harus menjadi anak yang baik dan pintar," kata Harry.

"Kemarin Daddy Draco juga berkata seperti itu saat aku belajar bersama Granny Cissy," lapor Elischa.

Mendengar nama Draco disebut selalu membuat dada Harry berdebar kencang dan Elischa yang bersandar disana bisa merasakan perubahan itu. Gadis kecil itu semakin merasa kalau dia salah telah memisahkan kedua ayahnya. "Daddy..." panggilnya pelan.

"Mmh?" jawab Harry singkat masih sambil memeluk putrinya.

"Apa Daddy menyayangiku?" tanya gadis kecil itu pelan.

Harry terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Elischa, "Tentu, sweetheart, Daddy dan Daddy Draco sangat menyayangimu, dengan sepenuh jiwa kami," jawab Harry.

"Walau aku telah menjadi anak nakal?" tanya Elischa lagi.

Harry mencium rambut putrinya, "Kau tak akan menjadi anak nakal selama kau masih memiliki rasa cinta yang besar dalam hatimu."

"Bagaimana kalau rasa cinta itu habis dan aku menjadi anak nakal?" kejar Elischa.

Harry memeluk anaknya semakin erat, "Kalau kau menjadi anak nakal maka Daddy dan Daddy Draco akan tetap menyayangimu dan memberikan semua cinta yang kami punya padamu agar kau tak pernah lagi menjadi anak nakal," jawab Harry.

"Aku menyayangimu, Dad, juga Daddy Draco," bisik Elischa, lalu gadis kecil itu berdiri dari pangkuan ayahnya, "Sekarang hampir siang, Daddy berangkat kerja saja, sebentar lagi Granny Lily akan menjemputku," kata gadis kecil itu.

Harry tersenyum dan mencium kening putrinya, "Baiklah, Daddy berangkat sekarang."

.

.

Draco pulang dan mendapati putrinya sedang belajar bersama ibunya di ruang perpustakaan, "Hei, sweetheart, bukannya sekarang jadwalmu belajar bersama Granny Lily?" tanya Draco sambil mencium pipi Elischa.

Elischa mengangguk, "Tadi kami sudah selesai dan Granny Cissy menjemputku lalu mengajakku kesini," jawab gadis cilik itu.

"Tumben kau sudah pulang, Son?" tanya Cissy pada putranya, dia sebenarnya tak tega melihat Draco yang seakan kehilangan semangat semenjak tinggal terpisah dengan Harry, tapi dia juga kagum kedua putranya itu mampu bertahan demi putri mereka.

Draco melepas dasinya dan sweaternya, "Pekerjanku tak begitu banyak hari ini dan Dad mengijinkanku untuk pulang labih dulu," jawabnya sambil menegakkan tubuh, "aku mau mandi dulu," pamitnya.

Elischa mengambil Sweater dan dasi dari tangan ayahnya, "Aku ikut Daddy ke pavilliun ya?" pintanya.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Come on," katanya dan Elischa mengikutinya.

.

"Daddy...apa Daddy sudah mengantuk?" tanya Elischa saat dia duduk disamping ayahnya yang berbaring di kasur.

"Tidak, sweetheart, ada apa?" tanya Draco sambil memeluk Elischa yang merebahkan kepalanya ke dada Draco.

"Apa Daddy menyayangiku?" tanya gadis kecil itu.

Draco tertawa pelan, "Pertanyaan apa itu? Tentu saja Daddy sangat menyayangimu," jawabnya.

"Apa Daddy Harry juga menyayangiku?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut membuat jantung Draco berdebar dengan sangat kencang, dan sekali lagi Elischa yang merebahkan kepalanya disana merasakan perubahan itu. "Tentu, honey, Daddy Harry sangat menyayangimu, dengan seluruh jiwanya," bisik Draco. "Bagaimana kabar Daddy Harry? Beberapa hari ini Daddy tidak bertemu dengannya," tanya Draco.

Elischa menegakkan tubuhnya, "Kabar Daddy Harry sama seperti kabar Daddy Draco," jawabnya cepat.

Draco terlihat bingung, "Maksudmu?"

"Daddy Harry terlihat lelah, sama seperti Daddy Draco. Dibawah matanya ada bayangan hitam, sama seperti mata Daddy Draco," jawabnya, lalu mata hijau gadis kecil itu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir deras, "Daddy Harry sering sendirian didepan perapian, duduk termenung di sofa kesayangan Daddy Draco sambil memejamkan mata, tapi saat aku datang dengan cepat dia akan menghiasi bibirnya dengan senyuman, sama seperti Daddy Draco yang selalu menyembunyikan kesedihan didepanku, maafkan aku Daddy," isak Elischa, gadis kecil itu menangis dengan keras.

Draco terpaku melihat Elischa, bagaimana mungkin putrinya yang masih kecil ini menyadari kesedihan ayah-ayahnya, bahkan mereka sekuat tenaga menyimpan rasa rindu demi putri kesayangan mereka. Draco merengkuh tubuh Elischa yang berguncang kedalam pelukannya, "Tak apa-apa, sweetheart, jangan menangis," bisik Draco.

Isak Elischa semakin kencang, "Aku tak mau begini, aku rindu pada Daddy Draco dan Daddy Harry yang dulu. Aku tak apa-apa tak punya ibu asal Daddy bisa tertawa lagi, maafkan aku, aku anak nakal yang telah membuat kalian bersedih."

"Apa kau masih menyayangi kami, Liza," Tanya Draco dengan panggilan kesayangannya untuk gadis kecil itu.

Elischa mengangguk dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Draco mengecup rambut anaknya, "Kalau begitu kau bukan anak nakal, karena masih ada cinta dihatimu," hibur Draco.

Elischa terdiam dan memandang ayahnya lalu tersenyum kecil, "Tadi pagi Daddy Harry juga berkata seperti itu."

Draco menghapus sisa airmata di pipi gadis kecilnya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dan Elischa hanya mengangguk.

"Daddy...orang-orang dipesta dulu itu salah, kata mereka kalian berdua itu aneh dan tidak normal, tapi ternyata kalau kalian tidak berdua itu malah terlihat aneh, kalau kalian tidak berdua aku malah semakin sedih. Berarti mereka bohong kan, Daddy?" tanya Elischa.

Draco memeluk putrinya lagi, "Kau mau mendengar kisah Daddy dan Daddy Harry? Bagaimana perjuangan kami untuk tetap bersama?" tanya Draco kali ini dan merasakan Elischa sekali lagi mengangguk dipelukannya. Menghela nafas panjang Draco memulai ceritanya sejak awal dia bertemu Harry saat berumur 10 tahun, lalu menjadi musuh sampai menjadi kekasih dan tinggal bersama, kemudian menikah dan mendapatkan Elischa ditengah-tengah mereka. "Kami bahagia jika bersama, sweetheart, dan kami akan sakit jika kami terpisah. Maafkan kami kalau ternyata keadaan ini justru membuatmu malu," kata Draco mengakhiri kisahnya.

Elischa menggeleng cepat dan menatap mata abu-abu ayahnya, "Aku tak malu lagi, Daddy, aku ingin bersama Daddy Harry dan Daddy Draco selamanya," jawab bibir mungil itu.

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau ada yang menghinamu?" tanya Draco menggoda.

Elischa tampak berpikir, "Aku akan belajar mantra hebat lalu aku akan mengutuknya menjadi katak," jawab Elischa yang disambut tawa bahagia Draco, pria itu begitu senang karena putri mereka telah bisa menerima keadaan yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu...apa Daddy bisa tinggal bersama Daddy Harry lagi?" tanya Draco.

Elischa langsung turun dari tempat tidur, "Ayo cepat, kita berikan kejutan untuk Daddy Harry," katanya sambil menarik tangan Draco, lalu mereka berlari menuju perapian diruang keluarga.

"Mau kemana kalian?" tanya Cissy pada keduanya, dan Lucius yang memandang heran melihat cucunya menarik tangan Draco.

Elischa mendekati kakek dan neneknya lalu mencium pipi mereka, setelah itu dia kembali menarik tangan Draco, "Pulang," jawab gadis kecil itu.

Draco melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum lega.

"Come on, Daddy," kata Elischa dengan tak sabar lalu mereka menghilang kedalam perapian.

.

Harry kembali mengguyur tubuhnya dibawah siraman air dingin yang keluar dari shower, dia baru saja pulang dan tak mendapati putrinya dirumah, kata Slikey Elischa belum pulang jadi Harry berniat menjemput gadis kecilnya setelah ini. Dia tersentak saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan melihat Draco disitu, "Draco," bisik Harry, dadanya bergemuruh begitu kencang saat mata abu-abu yang sangat dirindukannya itu menatapnya dengan tajam, "W-what..." kata-katanya tertelan oleh bibir Draco yang menciumnya dengan rakus. Akal sehat Harry langsung melayang tinggi meninggalkan logikanya. Draco merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga air yang mengguyur tak terasa dingin lagi. Harry mendesah saat bibir Draco mengecupi lehernya.

Draco melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan kearah bathtube yang berbentuk bundar besar, menyalakan air hangat untuk memenuhi tempat itu, lalu dia masuk kedalam dan duduk, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry.

Harry menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil tersenyum, dia tak ingin tahu apa yang membuat Draco nekat kembali kerumah mereka setelah Elischa meminta mereka untuk berpisah, yang dia tahu saat ini Draco ada disini untuknya. Harry tersentak saat Draco menahannya untuk duduk disamping pria itu, lutut Harry melemas saat Draco meraup pusat tubuhnya dengan bibirnya, dia harus menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dibelakangnya agar dapat tetap bertahan untuk terus berdiri sedangkan Draco terus memanjanya dan memutuskan semua otot tubuhya, "D-Draco..." erang Harry saat dia merasa tubuhnya siap meledak dalam putaran arus yang menggila, dan saat gelombang itu datang Harry berteriak dengan keras, dia tak takut suaranya terdengar karena dia tahu kalau Draco selalu berpikir jauh sebelum bertindak. Tubuhnya lemas dan terjatuh dipelukan Draco.

Draco terkekeh dan menciumi leher Harry, tangannya kembali memanja Harry dengan pijatan lembut yang berirama membuat Harry kembali mengerang diatas pangkuan pria berambut pirang itu. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan Draco mulai menyatukan tubuh mereka, "Harry, lihat aku," bisik Draco dengan bergetar. Harry menatap mata abu-abu itu dan merasakan sensasi berlipat-lipat saat mereka telah menyatu dengan sempurna.

Perlahan Draco membawa Harry menuju suatu tempat yang penuh dengan warna, pandangan mereka mengabur oleh gairah yang membuncah, gerakan mereka yang semakin cepat menumpahkan air di bathtube kelantai kamar mandi. Tubuh Harry terasa semakin panas saat Draco terus menuntunnya ketempat yang telah mereka singgahi berkali-kali sejak mereka bersama, satu hentakan keras membuat Harry kembali menjerit dan menegang, tubuhnya serasa lepas dan ringan, dunianya berubah menjadi terang dan putih bersamaan dengan Draco yang membaur didalam tubuhnya.

Draco memeluk tubuh yang bergetar hebat itu, nafas mereka tersengal dan perlahan menjadi tenang. Kepala Harry terkulai dibahu Draco yang licin oleh air dan keringat. "I miss you, love," bisik Draco.

Harry tersenyum dan mengecup lembut bibir Draco, "Katakan ini bukan mimpi, Draco," jawab Harry.

Draco terkekeh, "Kau ingin mengulanginya lagi agar kau yakin ini mimpi atau bukan?" goda Draco .

Harry tertawa dan memeluk erat tubuh Draco.

"Kita harus segera keluar, Harry, atau bidadari kecil kita akan merajuk lagi," kata Draco.

Harry sedikit tersentak, "Elischa..."

Draco mencium bibir Harry, "Dia yang menyeretku pulang kesini, love. Katanya dia rindu pada kita."

Harry menatap draco tak percaya, "Benarkah?" bisiknya.

.

Elischa duduk termenung di sofa kesayangan Draco didepan perapian, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Harry berlutut didepan putri kecilnya, "Hei, sweetheart," sapa Harry. Dia terkejut saat gadis kecil itu menangis dan langsung memeluknya, "Daddy...maafkan aku, aku sudah membuat Daddy bersedih," isaknya.

Harry tersenyum dan mengangkat gadis kecilnya untuk dipeluk dalam pangkuannya, "Daddy tidak marah padamu, sweetheart," hibur Harry.

"Tapi aku melihat Daddy pernah menangis didalam kamar," kata Elischa lagi.

Harry mencium rambut pirang madunya yang panjang, "Daddy hanya merindukan kau dan Daddy Draco, Daddy tidak sedih ataupun marah," jawabnya, "Jangan menangis, little angel."

Elischa mengusap airmatanya, dia meraih tangan Draco yang berdiri disamping sofa yang diduduki Harry dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Harry yang memeluknya, "Aku ingin Daddy selalu bersama, aku tak apa tak punya ibu asal Daddy Harry dan Daddy Draco selalu menemaniku," katanya pelan, "I love you, Daddy."

Harry tak kuasa menahan laju airmatanya kali ini, dia tersenyum bahagia pada Draco. "Sweetheart...boleh Daddy mencium Daddy Harry-mu?" tanya Draco. Mata Harry terbelalak tapi kepala Elischa mengangguk mantap. Harry memberikan satu kecupan singkat dibibir Harry dan yang mengejutkan anaknya langsung bertepuk tangan dan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Harry. "I love you, Harry, dan kau putriku tersayang," kata Draco sambil menggendong Elischa dan mencium pipinya dengan penuh kasih, "Aku beruntung memiliki kalian dalam hidupku," bisiknya.

Elischa mengusap pipi Draco, "Aku janji tak akan menjadi anak yang nakal dan aku berjanji akan belajar mantra dengan hebat," katanya.

Harry memandang putrinya dengan heran, "Mantra? Apa hubungannya dengan mantra?" tanya Harry.

Draco dan Elischa saling berpandangan dan tertawa bersama, "Malaikat kecil kita ingin belajar cara merubah seseorang menjadi katak," jawab Draco diiringi tawa Elischa yang semakin keras dan membiarkan Harry dengan kebingungannya.

.

.

.

**4 tahun kemudian.**

"Malfoy, boleh aku berkunjung ke rumahmu saat natal nanti?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat.

Elischa memandang pemuda itu dan tersenyum, "Kau boleh menanyakan itu pada kadua ayahku nanti saat kita tiba di stasiun," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, akan aku tanyakan nanti, sampai jumpa," katanya sambil melangkah keluar kompartemen dengan gayanya yang dibuat semacho mungkin.

Setelah pintu tertutup Elischa terkikik dengan kedua temannya, "Itu tadi kan Arvin Brown? Murid yang terkenal tampan di kelas empat dari asrama Ravenclaw," kata Sophia Laurent, salah satu sahabat Elischa di asrama Gryffindor.

Elischa Belle Malfoy, saat ini telah berumur 11 tahun dan memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts. Topi seleksi sempat dibuat bingung dengan asrama yang sebaiknya ditempati gadis cantik itu, Slytherin atau Gryffindor, sampai akhirnya Gryffindor jatuh sebagai pilihan terakhir. Kecantikan veela-nya yang sempurna dan otaknya yang sangat jenius membuat gadis ini langsung menjadi idola di Hogwarts, idola para murid maupun para guru. Sudah banyak pemuda yang berusaha mendekatinya walau usia mereka masih sangat belia tapi gadis cantik ini hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja Liza tak pusing dengan pendekatan dari banyak murid lelaki di Hogwarts, sebab dirumah dia sudah memiliki dua orang pria yang ketampanannya sempurna," goda Alanis Morris, sahabatnya yang lain yang orang tuanya adalah rekan kerja kakeknya di kementrian.

Elischa tertawa, "Tak ada yang bisa menandingi kedua Daddy-ku," sombongnya. Dia melihat keluar jendela, "Akhirnya kita akan segera tiba di King's Cross, aku sangat merindukan mereka," serunya sambil mengenakan jubahnya dan diikuti oleh Sophia dan Alanis. Ini liburan natal pertama mereka sejak masuk di Hogwarts dan Elischa benar-benar kesepian tanpa dua ayahnya yang selalu menemaninya itu.

Kereta berhenti dan para murid berhamburan keluar untuk mencari orang tua mereka masing-masing. "DADDY..." seru Elischa saat dia melihat Harry dan Draco menjemputnya diselatan peron, gadis cantik itu berlari sambil merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan Harry.

"Daddy merindukanmu, sweetheart," kata Harry masih dengan memeluk putrinya, lalu Draco mengambil alih Elischa dan mencium rambut pirangnya, "Apa yang terjadi tiga bulan ini? Lihatlah kau menjadi semakin cantik," goda Draco.

Elischa tertawa senang mendengar pujian ayahnya.

"Mmmh...Malfoy," sapa pemuda yang tadi menemui Elischa di kompartemennya.

Elischa tersenyum manis, "Ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda itu tampak salah tingkah karena dipandang dengan tajam oleh kedua pria dewasa yang berdiri di belakang Elischa, "T-tak apa, selamat natal," katanya sambil melangkah pergi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Elischa terkikik geli, "Siapa dia?" tanya Draco menyelidik.

Elischa memeluk lengan ayahnya yang berambut pirang itu, "Dia adalah salah satu pemuda yang berusaha mendekatiku, Daddy," jawabnya manja.

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia anak baik? Pandai tidak?" tanya Draco lagi.

Harry tertawa mendengar kekasihnya tampak cemburu dengan pemuda yang mendekati putri mereka, "Kau dulu juga bersikap tak baik padaku, Malfoy," sindir Harry yang mendapatkan seringaian dari Draco.

"Itu Cuma agar kau bisa mengingatku saja," jawabnya kalem. Elischa dan Harry tertawa gelimendengar itu. Lalu mereka pulang kerumah mereka yang damai.

.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, DADDY..." teriak Elischa yang membuat kedua ayahnya harus menutup telinga mereka. Pohon natal telah siap disudut ruangan bersama beberapa kado dibawahnya. Setelah mengahbiskan sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Slikey mereka pun duduk bersama diruang keluarga. Harry menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita emas kepada putrinya, "Happy Christmas, sweetheart, ini untukmu," katanya. Dengan gembira Elischa membuka kado itu, matanya terbelalak saat dia melihat seuntai kalung emas polos dengan rantai tipis berwarna silver, "Ini indah sekali," katanya sambil memeluk Harry dan mencium kedua pipinya, "Thank you, Daddy."

"Dan ini dariku, sweetheart," kata Draco sambil mengulurkan sebuah kotak yang sama dengan yang diberikan Harry, hanya saja yang ini berwana hijau dengan pita perak.

Dengan hati-hati Elischa membuka kado itu, setetes air mata tumpah dari matanya yang hijau saat melihat sebuah liontin berbentuk inisial namanya 'E' yang terbuat dari emas putih, sama seperti rantainya yang dibelikan oleh Harry. Gadis cantik itu memeluk Draco dengan terisak, "Thank you, Daddy. Begitu banyak yang telah kalian berikan padaku dan aku belum memberikan apa-apa untuk kalian."

Harry menarik pelan bahu Elischa dan menatap mata hijaunya, "Kau adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidup kami, sweetheart. Kehadiranmu adalah kado untuk sepanjang hidup kami," jawab Harry sambil mengusap airmata putrinya.

"Kami menyayangimu, little angel," bisik Draco, dan kedua pria itu memeluk putrinya dengan penuh kasih. Bagi mereka saat ini hidup terasa begitu sempurna, tak ada lagi yang kurang dalam hidup mereka.

**oOo**

**A/N.**

**...hohohohoho akhirnya. Sengaja aku tamatin disini karena aku ga mau fic ini malah jadi sinetron *plak/bilang aja habis ide, bohong banget alasannya***

**Ga ada yang bisa aku ucapin selain terima kasih untuk para reader dan ripiuer yang telah mendukung dan memberikan kritik yang membangun untuk aku, makasih banget ya ^^**

**Setelah ini ada satu oneshot yang hampir kelar dan satu SBRL yang baru jadi coret2nya doang *mudah2an bisa jadi fic***

**Untuk multi chap baru aku belum ada ide tapi mudah2an bisa bikin lagi, pokoknya makasih banget. Dan maaf kalo chap akhir ini masih mengecewakan.**

**Salam sayang,**

**-Shanty-**


End file.
